Heartbeats
by SomeMightSay
Summary: It's been nearly four years, they're leading separate lives, yet they are still the only person on the others mind. When fate steps in, will they rekindle their love or let it die out forever? AU SS! SEQUEL TO WE DESERVE EACHOTHER, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Unforgettable

**A/N – Okay so after a short break I'm back folks. This is the sequel to "We Deserve Eachother." I hope I will hear from all my old reviewers and lots of new ones. WDE and Late Nights both got phenomenal responses and I hope this story is no different. This takes place approximately four years after the last one and without further ado, we begin. ENJOY:)**

**WARNING – Heavy sexual content in this one, don't say I didn't warn you!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Summer trudged into her room and collapsed on her bed. Her roommate Sarah was out at her boyfriend__'s and probably wouldn't be back until the morning. Summer didn't mind to be honest, although Sarah was one of her best friends she sometimes enjoyed a night alone to just relax and peacefully think. She was after all a very busy girl and rarely had time to just stop and lose herself in her thoughts. Well there was a reason she kept herself so busy and never stopped, Summer's thoughts were hardly ever happy anymore._

_She got off her bed and trudged into the bathroom. When she got there she locked the door, undressed and set the bath running. She poured various bath salts, oils and lotions into the tub that were designed to relax her before slipping in, wincing slightly due to the heat. Summer sighe__d and leant back against the tub, letting the delightful scent of lavender from the bubbles engulf her. After a long day she felt weary and the dim lights and sensuous smells were not doing her any favours in her quest to stay awake._

_After forty five minutes or so of much needed relaxation, Summer drained the bath and got out. She spent a li__ttle while moisturising her body. Although she was nowhere near as self-absorbed as she used to be she still looked after her appearance. She was as beautiful as ever and she knew it, she just didn't flaunt it anymore. After all, what was the point of flaunting herself when she had no one to flaunt to. But despite never showing any interest in wanting a man, it didn't stop the guys from hitting on her. She never took any of them up on their date offers though, even when they weren't unattractive or boring, they just weren't him._

_When Summer was finally done primping herself, she wrapped one towel round her chest and another round her head in a turban fashion, and walked back into her bedroom. The first thing she noticed was that the lights were dimmer than as she had left them. She looked round the dorm room to see if Sarah had come in and done it._

_That was when Summer noticed a figure sat on a chair in a particularly dark corner of the r__oom. She strained her eyes to see who it was, she hoped it was her roommate as she was already planning a monstrous scream if it wasn't. The figure stood up and moved forward. It was definitely not Sarah but instead of the planned scream coming out of Summer's mouth, she gasped in disbelief and her hand flew up to her mouth. Tears instantly glistened in her eyes. It wasn't true, it couldn't be, but when he came close enough to gently stroke her cheek she knew that it was. And for the first time in a long time, Summer's thoughts were happy again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_H-how………wh-wha………I-I-I d-don't……' Summer's __stuttering was cut off by him pressing a finger against her lips to silence her._

'_Ssssssh, don't speak,' he whispered softly, 'let me do the talking. You are so beautiful Summer Roberts, I love you so much. I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay with you?' Summer merely gulped and nodded, trying to ready herself for what she knew would be heaven on earth. He smiled the smile that made her stomach do somersaults, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers._

_Time froze for Summer, if there was ever such a thing as getting lost in a moment, it was happening to her there and then. She never wanted to leave, in fact if she were to collapse dead she would've died happier than she'd ever been. Their tongues gently mixed, slowly, passionately, adoringly. It meant everything to Summer, he meant everything._

_It didn't take long __before Summer was grinding herself against him as they kissed, trying to get a rhythm going on her centre to satisfy the overwhelming arousal she was feeling. He pulled back and grinned widely at the sight of her flaming red cheeks, her messy hair, her dark and passionate eyes, her obvious desire for him to take her. He pushed her gently backwards so she was lying on her back on her bed, robed in nothing but a wet towel, and moved forward to hover above her._

_He kissed her again with all the passion he could muster. She began to squirm under him, trying to free herself from the towel that was so cruelly stopping her from being even closer to him. He decided to help her in her quest. When the towel was finally removed, he pulled back and inhaled a sharp breath, taking in her magnificent form._

_He dipped his head again and began to spray her neck with soft and slow kisses, running his hands across her perfect curves which were still glistening with water from the bath. Summer's skin heated rapidly as she whimpered softly in gratitude and dug her fingers into his messy mat of curls. Every inch of skin he touched or kissed turned a fiery red colour, and the feeling of his perfect lips and hands lingered long after they had moved on._

_He kissed down her neck and onto her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples which were already swollen of their own accord. She gasped and her back arched so she could grind against him again as he teased her sensitive peaks with his mouth._

_He moved down Summer's body again, splaying gentle kisses across her stomach. He finally slunk down far enough to give her already soaking wet womanhood a few pre-emptive licks, causing her to moan a little louder and her head to fly back at the sudden jolt of pleasure. He looked up her with a teasing grin but Summer was in no mood for games. She purposely arched her hips off the bed, desperately trying to push her centre onto his mouth. He teased her with a few__ short licks whenever she got close enough, but he just wouldn't connect in the way that she craved him to._

'_P-p-please,' Summer whimpered desperately, almost begging him to satisfy her and take her into ecstasy. He just grinned and shook his head before moving up her body to reconnect lips with her again._

'_You don't need it, you're ready, and so am I,' he mumbled between kisses. 'Tell me what you want Summer.'_

'_M-m-make love to me, p-please,' she whimpered pleadingly. Her hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and __it didn't take long for her to somewhat ungracefully tug it over his head, exposing his perfect torso. Well it would be far from perfect to pretty much any other girl on the planet, but for some reason it was the complete definition of sexy to her. She leant up and kissed his chest as she blindly fumbled with his belt and pant zipper._

_When she got them undone Summer took to running her hands across his chest and abs, savouring every inch, while he somewhat clumsily removed his pants along with his shoes and socks. When he was left clad in nothing but his boxers he leant forward and kissed her again, running a hand across her neck and through her brunette locks as their tongues lovingly mixed._

_Eventually Summer couldn't handle it anymore, her fingers wandered to the lining of his boxers and she tugged urgently, __letting him know that she greatly desired him to be underwear-less. He granted her wish, moving away from her briefly to whip them off, leaving him completely naked like her. Summer looked him up and down for the first time, taking all of him in. God he was perfect, he was all she'd ever wanted then so much more._

_They reconnected again, their bare skin pressing together tightly as their tongues collided and their hands roamed. After a few minutes Summer was more than ready, she was positively dying for him. 'Please, I need you,' she gasped out breathlessly between intense kisses, 'take me, __**please**__.'_

_He wasted no time in giving her what she wanted. He pushed into her and watched on with loving eyes as she gasped before letting out a low groan and breaking into a big grin. Her arms curled upwards and around his neck and she leant up to kiss him softly, moaning into his mouth as he began to slowly move inside her._

'_Mmmmmm.' Summer's hands roamed his body as she groaned and placed passionate kisses all over his jaw and neck. 'Oh my God,' she squeaked as he gradually picked up speed, pushing into her with intensity that was contagious. She began to push her hips upward, meeting him stroke for stroke which did nothing but increase her pleasure and bring her imminent mind-blowing release ever closer._

'_I've missed you so much,'__ she managed to breathe out, biting her lower lip hard to stop her from both moaning too loudly and bursting into tears of joy. He grinned and dipped his head to connect lips with her again, all the while continually taking her towards complete and utter euphoria._

'_I've missed you too,' he whispered softly in reply between kisses, 'I love you so much.'_

'_I love you too,' Summer whimpered, ecstasy dangerously close to engulfing her. When she felt orgasm approaching, her eyes clamped shut and she tightened her grip round his neck and buried her face in his chest__. She could tell he was close too, his breathing had grown deeper and more rapid and he was grunting with every push._

'_Oh God Summer, I'm close,' he moaned loudly. As soon as he said that, Summer came with such breathtaking intensity that she couldn't stop herself from screaming his name in a sort of strangled cry._

'_S-S-SETHHHHH!!!'_

_He continued to push into her until he achieved his own release, at which point he began to groan her name repeatedly, causing Summer's own orgasm to become so intense that she thought she just might die from too much pleasure. Her senses were in overdrive, she could barely breathe, her whole body was contracting and her muscles felt like they were on fire, but in a good way, in a perfect way. And the way he moaned her name was simply the most perfect sound she'd ever heard. Every time he cried her name she returned the favour._

'_OH MY GOD Summer!!'_

'_Cohen!!'_

'_Summer!!'_

'_OH Cohen!!'_

'_SUMMER!!'_

'_COHEN!!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'SUMMER!!'

'HUH WH-WHAT?' Summer shot up faster than the speed of light. When her eyes finally readjusted to the darkness she noticed Sarah standing over her, staring at her with a worried expression.

'Sum baby are you okay?'

'What the hell are you doing here, where's Cohen?' Sarah sighed, pursed her lips and sat down on the edge of her friend's bed.

'Baby he's not here, it happened again.' Summer looked down at herself and almost burst into tears at what she saw. She was clothed in her pyjamas which were soaked in sweat and a certain other bodily fluid that only he had the power to coax from her.

'B-b-but I could've sworn he was here, it was so real,' she muttered weakly, having to use all her willpower not to erupt into hysterics.

'Afraid not Sum,' Sarah replied with a frown, 'it was just you moaning his name over and over again. Another dirty one huh?' Summer nodded miserably, wiping sweat from her brow. She felt weak all over, she was all flushed and the wetness on her pyjama bottoms around her crotch area was definitely not just sweat. It seemed she'd had a real orgasm it had been that vivid.

'Dammit,' she mumbled angrily to herself. She felt so stupid for falling for it this time, she should've known it was too good to be true. After all, why the hell would this time have been real when the thousands before it had been exactly the same?

'Oh it's okay Summer,' Sarah replied sympathetically, swooping down to wrap her arms around her friend, 'it's nothing to be ashamed about.'

'Yes it is,' Summer muttered, 'God why am I so stupid, I fall for it pretty much every time.'

'Well you know how to stop it don't you.'

'How?'

'Move on,' Sarah said loudly, as if frustrated by her friend's stupidity, 'for God's sake just go out and find a man and be happy again. I mean how long has it been?'

'I don't know,' Summer mumbled, avoiding eye contact, 'too long.' Sarah smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Come on Sum, I know you better than that. Seriously, how long?' Summer sighed and looked at her digital alarm clock.

'Three years, seven months, nine days, umm, four, no five hours and eleven…………twelve…………thirteen seconds,' she droned out in a monotonous voice. Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head sympathetically.

'See, the fact that you know how long it's been to the second since you last saw him is proof enough that you need to get over this, over him. Summer you're a twenty-one year old college girl, you're supposed to be out getting wasted and having sex and making new friends, not holed up in your dorm having wet dreams about some guy that hasn't been a part of your life for nigh on four years.'

I know that and don't you think I would be if it were that easy,' Summer replied in a frustrated voice. 'I-I, I just………I can't let go,' she whispered despairingly, close to tears. Sarah sighed and hugged her again.

'Just get some sleep Sum, you'll be okay in the morning. You're working tomorrow right?'

'Yeah,' Summer sighed, 'I gotta be up in four hours,' she added as she glanced at her clock. 'Sorry about waking you up with my stupid sex dreams, _**again**_.'

'Don't worry about it honey, but you do know what recurring sex dreams mean right? That you need to get laid big style, that's what.'

'I know but they're all about him and I don't think him waltzing in here and taking me for real is gonna happen anytime soon,' she mumbled, sniffling heavily.

'Well then I guess someone else will have to do won't they. It's time somebody took action and I'm taking a stand. Even though it's almost four years late, I'm ordering you to find a rebound guy.' Summer laughed at her friend's words.

'Well if the princess wishes it I'll get right on it,' she replied sarcastically with a smirk, 'now get the hell off my bed, I'm trying to sleep here and you're keeping me awake with all your moaning.' They both laughed at the irony of her statement before hugging once more. Sarah slipped off Summer's bed and into her own.

After fifteen minutes Sarah was flat out again, snoring lightly. Summer however was wide awake and staring at the plain white ceiling. Even with her eyes open, images of the dream, the same dream she'd had for God knows how long, kept flashing across her mind. She could see it vividly as if it was being played out in front of her, and her heart broke a little more every time she realized it wasn't real and probably never would be.

Summer turned on her side to face away from Sarah's bed and towards the wall, and curled herself into a little ball. She clutched the t-shirt she was holding like she was a little girl and it was her favourite teddy bear. It was a black shirt about five sizes too big for her and had the words _"__I am not a geek__, I am a level 18 Paladin" _written across it. It was one of the only things she had left to remind herself of her days with him, the happiest days of her life.

With the shirt clutched tightly to her chest, Summer let silent tears flow down her face. She cried and cried and cried until she could cry no more sleep overtook her. Once again she had cried herself to sleep over a love long lost, but never forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – This is an SS story folks and this is the sequel to "We Deserve Eachother". I know it doesn't seem like it now but just trust me it is. Okay so I'm hoping for plenty of reviews because I'm the type of writer that if I don't get feedback, I just give up and stop writing. So you know what to do folks, HIT THAT BUTTON BELOW. CHEERS!!**


	2. Eye contact

**A/N – Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter folks. Since my two main stories have been received so well I have to admit that I have become somewhat of a whore for reviews lol. Oh well, you guys are certainly satisfying my needs at the moment and I hope it continues that way. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave one of the reviews of crave so much. THANKS!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth Cohen trudged up the steps that led to his new home, his new life. He found the door he was looking for and looked at it with apprehension. He didn't know what to expect, he just hoped his roommate didn't have B.O or anything like that.

He was finally here, the Rhode Island School of Design. It was one of the most prestigious art schools in all of America. This place was his dream, or rather the place where he hoped he could further his dream. He couldn't believe it when he'd got the letter saying they wanted him, apparently the head of graphic art had seen the work he'd sent to a national art magazine and had been so impressed that he'd somehow got a hold of him and offered him a place at the school. And although Seth had grown to love the School of Visual Arts in New York during his two years there, RISD was simply in a whole different league and would open so many more doors for him.

So here he was, SVU dropout turned RISD junior, standing in front of his dorm room apprehensive about meeting his new roommate. It was only a month into the first semester so he hadn't particularly missed much of his courses. He finally bucked up the courage to knock on the door, which was quickly opened by a tallish muscular guy with long blonde hair. He looked like the typical California surfer dude that Seth thought he had escaped long ago.

'Uhh, hey,' Seth mumbled, as nervous as ever now he'd actually seen this guy, 'umm, I'm Seth Cohen, your new roommate.'

'Hey man, Dale Walsh,' the guy said brightly, extending his hand which Seth shook. 'Nice to meet you, here let me help you with your stuff.' Seth smiled and handed Dale one of his suitcases, although he looked the same he seemed a lot different to the assholes that had constantly beaten him all through high school. 'You just get in? How was your flight?'

'Umm, yeah it was good thanks,' Seth replied as he closed the door and collapsed on the unmade bed that was obviously his, 'but I've only come from New York so it's only like a one hour flight.'

'Oh so you're a New Yorker huh?' Dale asked curiously.

'For the last three and a half years yes, but I actually grew up in Newport Beach in southern California.'

'Wow no kidding, I'm from San Diego so we're both from that corner of the world. See we've already found something in common, yeah I can see us getting along well. So may I ask, why RISD and why now?'

'Well I was at the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan when the head of graphic design here saw some of my work in a magazine. He called me and said I had huge potential and that I'd get a better education here and offered me a place. Now a week later here I am.'

'That's cool, so what's your niche?'

'Graphic novelist, you?'

'Cinematography.'

'Awesome, so when they wanna turn one of my comics into a movie I can count on you to direct it then.' Dale laughed at his words.

'Sure man, count me in.' Seth like this guy, which was weird considering he looked like the definition of water-polo player.

'I gotta say it, I spent the whole of high school having the living crap kicked outta me by guys who look just like you. You know, the tall athletic jockish type, but you seem pretty cool.'

'Yeah there were assholes like that at my school but I wasn't one of them. Don't worry dude, I'm a nice guy. In fact, my girlfriend often refers to me as being nothing but a "big cuddly teddy bear." Seth laughed.

'Cool, but I don't think I'll be testing just how cuddly you are.'

'Thanks, I'd rather you didn't. So when do your classes start?'

'First thing Monday morning.'

'Oh, so I suppose you wanna see as much as you can before you get weighed down with projects and stuff, you want me to show you around?'

'Umm, yeah if that's okay with you,' Seth replied, completely taken aback by how cool this jock-like guy was turning out to be. 'Only if you're sure you haven't got anything better to do.'

'Yeah man don't worry about it, my girlfriend's working so I'm bored anyway. Come on then.' Seth got up and followed Dale to the door. As they trudged down the third-floor corridor towards the stairs, he remembered something that he just had to ask.

'Hey man, this is gonna sound like a stupid question but umm, do you or have you ever played water polo?'

'Umm, no I hate it, why?' Dale replied, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

'No reason,' Seth replied, smiling in relief. He was at his dream school and his roommate was a decent guy, things were definitely looking up for him. Although Seth had a decent life though, he wasn't happy. He hadn't felt anything that remotely resembled happiness in nearly four long years. He still thought about that horrible day every single day. The day it all fell apart, the worst day of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just give it up Cohen,' Summer said with a mocking laugh, 'Coop kicked your ass fair and square.'_

'_No,' Seth replied with a pout, 'we all have our things. Ryan's is punching people, yours is punching __**me**__, Marissa's is drinking,' he added with a smirk, receiving a glare from the lanky blonde and her short and stocky boyfriend, 'and mine just so happens to be all things playstation. There is no way she beat me, I refuse to accept it. She must've cheated somehow.'_

'_Ugh, you're such a sore loser,' Marissa chimed in with a scowl, 'actually no, make that just a loser,' she added with a teasing smirk. This time it was Seth's turn to glare before turning to Summer and pouting, as if silently asking for support. Summer sighed and turned to face her best friend._

'_Coop don't call my loser boyfriend a loser, it's not nice.' She grinned when she got a glare off him and moved towards him to give him a soft kiss on the lips. 'I'm sorry Cohen but Coop's right, you are a complete loser. But don't worry, its okay because you're my loser,' she added sweetly, affectionately brushing her fingers through his curls. Seth brightened up a little at her words and leant down to kiss her again. They made out for a little while until they were interrupted by a cough. They turned to see Ryan and Marissa looking at them disgustedly._

'_My poolhouse, my rules,' Ryan said firmly, 'and I say no making out, got it.'_

'_Oh please,' Seth scoffed with a roll of his eyes, 'you two are in here all of the time doing a hell of a lot more than making out.'_

'_Well it's his poolhouse so the rules don't apply to him,' Marissa snarled embarrassedly. She wasn't really comfortable discussing her sex life with Seth, unlike Summer who would often openly talk to Ryan about hers if there was no one else around, something that he had constantly begged Seth to tell her to stop doing. He wasn't particularly interested in hearing that she couldn't believe she was ever attracted to him and that Seth was probably just as good as him in the bedroom department now._

'_Whatever,' Seth replied dismissively. 'In fact, if my memory serves me correctly mom and dad said they were out all day today, how about you two lovebirds take advantage of that.' Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and couldn't prevent smirks from growing on their faces, letting Seth know that for once, he had actually put forward a good idea. 'Thought so, and how about you my love,' he added, clapping his hands on Summer's shoulders and rubbing softly, 'what say we go upstairs and play a little Jenga?' Summer giggled and nodded, all for the idea. Well she actually hated Jenga, it was just their secret codeword for getting down and dirty._

'_See you guys later,' Summer said as Seth dragged her from the poolhouse._

'_And don't forget to wrap it Ry,' Seth yelled over his shoulder as Summer giggled at his words and closed the door. She dragged him upstairs to his bedroom somewhat forcefully, letting him know that "Jenga" was definitely the only thing on her mind. She squealed happily when Seth picked her up and threw her on the bed when they finally got in the room. He joined her on the bed and wasted no time in forcefully connecting lips with her._

_Summer moaned into his mouth and grabbed the curls on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. She pushed her body as closely against his as humanly possible. 'I love you,' she panted breathlessly when they finally parted. She couldn't remember saying it that day and she'd promised herself that she'd never go a single day without letting him know that he meant the world to her. Seth grinned widely at her words._

'_I love you too,' he mumbled as he reconnected lips with her. 'God you are so freaking beautiful it's unreal, I have the hots for you just as much now as I did when I was ten.' He went to kiss her again but was not so pleasantly surprised when Summer shoved him away and sat up. 'What's wrong?' he asked concernedly._

'_I don't wanna do this anymore,' Summer mumbled with her back to him. Seth sighed and closed his eyes._

'_Okay, what have I done to upset you, what have I said?'_

'_Seth, wh-why have you liked me for so long?'_

'_Umm, I dunno, why?'_

'_Was it just because I'm attractive or what?' Seth softened at the sight of her when he realized what she was talking about, she was insecure._

'_Hey,' he said softly, rubbing her shoulders gently, 'I can't deny that the fact that you're beautiful has always been a part of why I liked you so much, but that was definitely not the only reason. I wasn't like all the other guys in school, I didn't want to be with you just because you're hot. I could see past the horrible person you were, or should I say the horrible person you were pretending to be. I wanted to be with you because I could see that deep down you were actually who you are now, this kind, smart, funny, sweet girl that I love so damn much. I knew th-'_

_He was cut off by Summer spinning round and crashing her lips against his. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, never once letting her lips leave his. She pushed her hands up inside his shirt, letting her fingers dance across his stomach as their tongues mixed lovingly._

'_I thought you didn't wanna do it anymore,' Seth panted breathlessly when she finally pulled away._

'_Well after what you just said Cohen, you're about to get lucky,' she mumbled against his neck as she kissed it softly. The way her warm breath danced across a particularly sensitive spot sent shivers down his spine. She moved up and kissed him passionately again, but not before peeling her stripy sweater over her head, leaving her in a tight spaghetti-strapped top which her hard nipples were already peeking through._

_More and more clothes were quickly discarded until both teens torsos were completely bare, pushed tightly together just like their lips. Summer broke away from him again and kissed down his body before she reached his midriff. She began to fumble with his zipper, desperate to get him out of the pants that were beginning to incredibly annoy her. Being the little fashionista she was, most of the time Summer loved jeans, this was not one of those occasions though. In that moment she decided she would order her boyfriend to always wear shorts or tracksuit bottoms with an elastic waist, it would make for easier access when she was horny._

_When Summer finally got them off, she flung the annoying piece of clothing to some far corner of the room. She dipped her head and began to tease his manhood through his thin boxers with her tongue, causing him to grunt softly in delight. She looked up at him, a horny grin on her flushed face, and began to slowly remove them. About halfway through her quest though, a loud bang came from downstairs. Seth recognized it as the sound of the front door closing. Summer shot up on the bed._

'_What was that?'_

'_Nothing,' Seth groaned in annoyance, 'now come on,' he added leaning up to kiss her. They began to kiss heatedly again, but once again Summer quickly broke away when there was a sharp knock at his bedroom door. 'WHAT?' Seth shouted angrily._

'_It's Ryan, your parents are back and they wanna see us.'_

'_Gimme twenty minutes,' Seth shouted back with an annoyed sigh._

'_No man, now. It looks important and it looks bad.' Seth and Summer immediately tensed at his best friend slash brothers words. He looked at his girlfriend and she was already putting on her bra. He sighed and picked up his socks._

'_Okay man, be down in two minutes.' One minute later Seth was rushing down the stairs, dragging a just as worried looking Summer with him. They bounded into the lounge and his heart broke at what he saw. His mom was sat next to his dad, their fingers locked tightly, with huge red puffy eyes. His dad had his head buried in his free hand and although he couldn't see his face, Seth suspected that he had been crying too. Ryan and Marissa were sat opposite them on the couch and looked completely shit scared and freaked out. 'Umm, what's going on,' Seth asked in a panicked voice, 'mom, dad, is everything okay?'_

_Sandy looked up at his son and Seth's suspicions that he too had been crying were confirmed. He was shocked, never in his eighteen years had he seen his dad cry so he instantly knew that whatever it was, it was seriously bad. Then in a hoarse whisper, his dad echoed the words that started the downward spiral of his entire life:_

'_Sit down son, we need to talk.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Dude, I can't believe this place, its freaking perfect. Great school, great art exhibitions and best of all, I fit in. I'm just one of thousands with a Jew-fro and a pasty complexion, unlike Cali where I was constantly beaten because I wasn't muscular, tanned and shaved for water polo purposes.' Dale laughed at his new roommates words.

'Yeah well you haven't even seen the best part yet. The Brown campus is about five miles away and I swear, not only are the chicks smart, some of them are smoking hot. If you want a serious girlfriend, Brown is the perfect place to find one. Have you got a girlfriend man?'

'Umm, no,' Seth mumbled, 'I haven't had one in a lonnnnnnng time,' he added with an unhappy sigh.

'Oh, well we need to get you back in the game then. People are throwing keggers over at Brown and our place all the time, we'll go next time I hear about one.'

'Thanks man but I'm not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment.'

'Why not?'

'Well something happened a long time ago but even now, I don't think I'm ready to move on just yet.'

'Ahhh, say no more. Girl broke your heart I'm guessing.'

'No,' Seth replied with a miserable sigh, 'I broke hers.' Just as Dale was about to reply, his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, smiled at the sight of the caller ID and flipped it open.

'Hey babe…………Nothing, just hanging out with my new roommate, are you okay…………Really, okay I'll be there in five…………Love you too.' He hung up the phone and sighed. 'Crap, that was my girlfriend Kaye, she's upset about something. I have to go man, you know your way back?'

'Umm, yeah I'll find it, go see your girlfriend. So is she at Brown?'

'Nah she's a performing arts major at RISD.'

'Wait a minute, you've just been talking about all these hot girls at Brown and it turns out that your girlfriend is from RISD,' Seth replied amusedly.

'Well yeah but I wasn't talking about a girlfriend for me, I was talking about one for you. Brown girls love RISD guys, they see us as sophisticated and sensitive and creative and all kinds of shit like that, you'd have no problem picking up a little hottie.' Seth smirked at his words.

'I'll think about it. Now go on, I won't keep you from your darling.'

'Thanks, she sounded hysterical which is never good.'

'Well if she's a performing arts student she probably just broke a nail or something.' Dale laughed and nodded in agreement.

'Yeah that's probably true. Okay man so I'll see you later.' Seth nodded and they exchanged a brief handshake before Dale turned the other way and walked off. Seth ambled down the street at a comfortable place, taking in all the sights that Providence had to offer. It was a beautiful place, well at least it was in October when it wasn't too cold yet. The people were friendly and it was perfect for arty types like him. Yes, Seth could see himself being happy at what would be his new home for at least another year, or at least a lot happier than he had been for quite a while.

He finally settled on a nice looking coffee shop. He strolled in and found an empty seat, the place was quite crowded but eventually a stressed looking waitress found her way over to him. 'Hi, what can I get ya?'

'Umm, just a coffee with milk and two sugars please.' The waitress smiled and nodded.

'Okay, it'll be about five minutes,' she replied, trying to sound as sweet as possible but not really succeeding in hiding the hassled tone in her voice, before turning and pottering off. Seth picked up a free local paper from the stand beside him. As he expected, the majority of it was all about what was going on at the states two premier colleges. He read for a few minutes until he was interrupted by another waitress bringing his coffee.

'Sorry about the wait sir, it's just it's a little bit hectic in here.' Seth froze at the sound of the voice, he could never forget that voice in a million years. He didn't want to lower his paper, he was too scared, scared that his heart would break when he saw the girls face and realized he had been mistaken. However, when she carried on rambling he became surer than ever that it was indeed who he thought it was. 'So are you sure that this is all you want, can I get you anythi-'

'Oh my God,' he whispered to himself in a completely dumbfounded voice when he peeked slightly over his paper and saw that it was in fact her, 'it's really you.' She was fiddling with the loose-fitting orange necktie she obviously had to wear as part of her waitress uniform and was completely oblivious to him. He finally regained his voice enough to stutter out her name. 'S-S-Summer.'

'That's what the nametag says, how can I-……………C-C-Cohen.'

She had finally looked up and instantly, time ground to a halt. It seemed like everything around them simply evaporated, and they were the only two people left in the whole world. Their gazes met and for the first time in a long time, Seth felt something in the pit of his stomach. It was happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – I haven't got anything to say folks except please leave a review. Thanks : )**


	3. Breaktime

**A/N – Thanks for all the great reviews people. This story seems to be getting just as good a response as my others and it would be greatly appreciated if it continued that way. So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seth sat on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands. Every so often a sniffle or a small sob would echo through the room. He didn't care though, as far as he was concerned this wasn't a time to go all Ryan Atwood and bottle up his emotions. He didn't think he had cried as much in the rest of his entire life put together as he had in the last week since he'd found out. As if the news hadn't been devastating enough, it was the ultimatum he had been given that would have crushingly negative effects whatever decision he made that had really torn his heart in two._

_A knock came at his door, taking Seth by surprise, but he couldn't even find the energy or heart to shout permission to enter. Eventually after a few more unanswered knocks, the person at the door decided to just walk in. He knew who it was as soon as she chocked out a rather feeble greeting in a whisper._

'_Hey.'_

_He looked up and instantly noticed that she too had been crying. She had huge bloodshot eyes and mascara stains streaked down her face, but despite the unbearable pain he was feeling, Seth couldn't stop his thoughts from shifting to how amazingly beautiful she was._

_She trudged over to him, sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder as she took her hands in his. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever and Seth could feel tears dripping off her perfect face onto his shoulder. Finally after what seemed like days of sharing each other's pain, Seth shuffled back to lean against his headboard, Summer moving to position herself between his legs and rest her head back against his chest. Eventually she spoke up, interrupting the constant avalanche of sniffles and stifled sobs from the both of them._

'_Do you remember last week?' she whispered, her voice raspy from crying. When Seth merely nodded against the top of her head, she took it as an invitation to continue. 'I miss last week,' she whimpered miserably, 'before all this shit. It was just us and Ryan and Coop, hanging out at the beach and the diner, having fun, occasionally slipping away from the other two to fool around or make love. I know it was only last week but it seems like years ago.' Seth sighed, bringing a hand up to wipe his tearstained eyes._

'_Why?' he croaked despairingly, 'why does bad stuff happen to good people? I mean what have we done to deserve this? I-I…………I don't even understand. I mean __**leukaemia**__, how the fuck does that work? She doesn't smoke, she eats healthy, she exercises, SHE'S ONLY FORTY FUCKING TWO!!' he bellowed, shoving his girlfriend away, standing up and beginning to pace his room. 'FUCK!!' he screamed, slamming his fist into the wall. He repeated the action over and over again until there was a dent in his wall and his knuckles were red and swollen, all the while Summer sobbed hysterically on his bed._

_Eventually she couldn't handle it anymore, she jumped up and threw her arms around him from behind, sobbing with face buried in his back, occasionally choking out things such as "stop it Cohen" and "Please, I love you." Seth obeyed her command and hung his head against the wall as he once again broke down._

'_S-S-Seth,' Summer sobbed against his back, 'y-y-you need to be strong for her. Sometimes these things happen, I don't think it's about her lifestyle, I think it must be in her genes or something.'_

'_Well how can she do this to me?' Seth snapped, flipping round to face his girlfriend, 'doesn't she understand that I need her, just as much as I need you.'_

'_Seth it's not her fault,' Summer replied weakly, cupping his face in her hands and brushing his tears away with her thumbs, 'you think she wants to have cancer, it's just life.'_

'_I know,' Seth whimpered miserably, resting his forehead on hers, 'but why New York, why can't she just stay here?'_

'_The best treatment's in New York,' Summer replied with a sad sigh, dragging him over to his bed where she collapsed on it taking him with her, before snuggling as close to him as possible. 'You do want your mom to have the best treatment money can buy don't you?'_

'_Of course I do, but why the hell did she have to give me a choice as to whether I go with them or let them get me an apartment here? I mean on one hand I've got you, the love of my life, but on the other I've got her, she's my mom and she's sick. What the hell am I supposed to do Summer?'_

'_I'll tell you what the hell you're supposed to do Seth Cohen, you're supposed to do exactly what I say, a-a-and…………and I'm telling to go to New York and be with your family because they need you.' Seth looked at her, mouth agape, at a complete loss as to what to say._

'_I-I…………I bu- I……'_

'_It's okay Cohen, I can't deny that I need you too, more than anyone, but it would be selfish if me to keep you from your family at a time like this,' Summer whispered, silent tears streaming down her face._

'_B-b-but what about us, I mean we had a plan. We're supposed to be together forever, it can't end like this,' Seth replied desperately, beginning to cry again too._

'_I'm sorry Cohen but it has to, you need to be there for your mom. Besides, I love you so damn much Seth Cohen that I'm confident that this isn't the end, it's just an obstacle. If we're meant to be together, and I really think we are, we'll find our way back to each other.'_

'_But I can't leave you,' Seth whispered despairingly, pressing his forehead against hers as tears rolled down his cheeks, 'I just can't, I won't.'_

'_You can Cohen and you will,' Summer choked out, running her hands across his unshaven face, 'just remember, it's just for now. We're meant to be together Seth Cohen, and nothing is gonna stop me from becoming Mrs Seth Cohen one day and having little Cohen babies that'll annoy me even more than you do.' Despite the heartbreaking nature of the situation, both couldn't help but snort amusedly at her words. She leant forward and locked lips with him in a loving, passionate kiss, trying to show him with all her energy that he was her world and her world was rapidly falling apart. 'Go to New York and be with your mom and when she's all better, move on with your life without me.' Seth sobbed and shook his head rapidly._

'_I-I…………I can't, you're the one Summer,' he choked out._

'_And you're my one and only too Cohen so I believe that no matter how long it takes, we'll be together in the end.' Seth just nodded, tears rolling down his face. Even when his heart was screaming at him to do it, he just couldn't argue with her. 'When do you leave?' Summer asked weakly through sniffles, dreading the answer._

'_My parents have got an apartment and they'll transfer me to another school as soon as I tell them I'm going, I'd say two weeks at most.' Summer closed her eyes tightly for two reasons, to try and stem the never-ending waterfall of tears cascading down her face, and to try and make it all go away. She hoped that if she squeezed hard enough that when she reopened them, the boy she loved with all her heart would be smiling happily and she'd realize it had all been a dream._

_However, when Summer finally did reopen her eyes she discovered she had failed with both her objectives. Her tears were still flowing freely and so were his. She rolled on top of him, straddled him, and gave him the biggest fake smile she could muster. 'Well then,' she whispered as she brought her face down and covered his neck with soft kisses, 'I guess we're just gonna have to have as much fun as we possibly can.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer stood leant back against the pillar, her eyes locked on the floor. She could feel his eyes intensely focused on her, his unbelievably sexy eyes. His unbelievably sexy eyes that she was finding out all too well still had the ability to make her all hot and flushed when she knew they were upon her. She finally looked up and met his gaze.

Seth couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She took his breath away, not that she hadn't always but he couldn't remember it being quite as strong as this. She was practically the same as he remembered her, maybe an inch or so taller and a few lines of the last four years etched on her face. But other than that she was still the same, and she was still the most perfect thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He'd always suspected that if he ever saw her again he'd fall head over heels for her all over again, and in that moment Seth knew, in his heart he'd never truly stopped loving her.

'So………umm………hi,' Summer mumbled, finally interrupting what could only be described as five minutes of total awkwardness.

'Yeah, hi,' Seth breathed out, unable to speak properly her beauty was that intimidating. She was stunning in her cute little waitress outfit, black blouse and pants with the loose fitting orange necktie, just totally perfect. Surprisingly that was the most pressing question on is mind, what the hell she was doing. The Summer he knew and loved would never have been a simple waitress, so he decided to ask in order to break the uncomfortable silence they had once again descended into. 'So you're a waitress huh, that's cool.' Summer shrugged and nodded.

'I guess, I only do it because I'm sick and tired of living off daddy's money and I've made some good friends working here.' Seth smiled and nodded, surprised by how mature she sounded. 'Well my dad still pays my tuition and dorm fees but I work for the money to pay for my car and clothes and food so-'

'Hold on, you go to Brown,' Seth cut in, mouth open in stunned disbelief. He knew she couldn't be at RISD because she had the artistic skills of a chimpanzee so that only left one option, the Ivy League college that even he had gotten a rejection letter from.

'Yeah, why, what did you think I did?' Summer replied slowly, eyeing him cautiously.

'Honestly, when I first saw you I though you were a full time waitress and you'd not gone to college. No offence Summer, I knew you were smart but I didn't think you were Brown smart.' Once again Summer merely shrugged in response.

'Well about midway through senior year I found myself kinda short of distractions so I put all my effort into studying. I aced my finals and the Brown interview lady loved me. Who would've thought when we applied to Brown that I would actually get in.'

'Well it's great, congratulations Summer. I got rejected from Brown so you really must've impressed.'

'Look I don't mean to be blunt Seth,' Summer said in a testy voice, 'but if you didn't get into Brown, what the hell are you doing in providence?'

'Umm, I just transferred to RISD from the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan, I only got in a few hours ago so it's kinda weird meeting you on the first day. It's great to see you though and you look as amazing as ever, how have you been?'

'Good,' Summer replied with a big fake smile, 'just great, you?'

'Same,' Seth replied with a smile just as fake.

'How's your mom, she okay?' she asked concernedly, remembering back to the thing that had torn them apart in the first place.

'Do you really need to ask that Summer?' Seth replied with a smirk. 'Do you really think that Kirsten Cohen, the strongest woman in the world, was gonna let cancer get the better of her? She was passed as fully recovered about six months ago.' This time Summer couldn't help the genuine massive grin that spread across her face.

'Really, that's great, send her my congratulations won't you?' Seth merely nodded and they descended into awkwardness again. It was beyond weird for both of them, both were absolutely jubilant at seeing the other again but they just didn't know how to express it. When he had left there had been an unbreakable closeness between them and while that was still there deep down, along with the blistering physical attraction and all the other things that had made them a perfect couple, it was proving difficult to talk to one another.

'I-I………I've missed you,' Seth finally whispered, not looking at her,' I think about you every day.' Summer had to look away and bite her lip hard to try and stop herself from bursting into tears, he was still adorable and knew exactly what to say to make her heart melt.

'It's good to see you too,' Summer finally mumbled, looking at the floor, 'and I think about you from time to time as well.' By "time to time" she actually meant every single second of the freaking day and then she went home and dreamt about him too, but obviously she wasn't gonna let him know that.

'Listen Summer,' Seth said desperately, 'do you think that there's any chance that-'

'No Seth,' Summer cut in forcefully, still not looking at him as she felt that she would instantly begin to cry if she did, 'it's been too long. I've moved on, you've moved on, let's just leave it in the past and keep the amazing memories.' Seth gawped at her for a few seconds before replying.

'Wow, umm, okayyyyyy, awkward,' he said with an amused smirk, trying to make light of the situation even though her words had torn his heart in two, 'actually I was just gonna ask if we could hang out every now and then. I mean I don't know anybody here and it would be cool to have a friend. Besides, I wanna catch up, find out what you've been up to.' Summer locked eyes with him, a distinct embarrassed blush across her cheeks and nose.

'Oh, umm, sorry,' she mumbled timidly, feeling completely and utterly humiliated. 'I don't know Seth,' she added with a sigh, 'don't you think it would be weird?'

'No I don't think so, I mean we were friends before we umm, w-w-we-'

'Got together, lost our virginity to each other, spent a year and a half together on and off, told each other we loved each other and planned the rest of our lives together,' Summer cut in, suddenly bringing a wave of emotions and both happy and unhappy memories upon the both of them. Seth gulped and nodded.

'Y-y-yeah, b-b-before all that,' he stammered out, not sure what she was feeling. Was she bitter, angry, sad, happy, ecstatic like him, he used to be able to read her so well but now she was closed to him. He didn't think it was because his skills at figuring her out had lessened, it was because she was keeping herself closed off. It was like she was afraid of getting hurt again if she opened up, and honestly Seth couldn't blame her for feeling that. Summer sighed and nodded.

'I suppose it would be okay if we hung out, only because I wouldn't want your poor roommate to be stuck with you every minute of the day.' Seth smirked and nodded. Summer looked at her watch. 'Right, break's over, I gotta get back. Umm, it was good to see you again Seth and just call me if you want me to show you around or something.' She turned and began to walk back to the coffee shop but she turned round at the sound of him calling her.

'Hey, I didn't get your number.'

'It hasn't changed, nor has my e-mail address or my web blog.'

'Really, you haven't changed any of that stuff, why?' Summer sighed and locked eyes with him.

'Well it was because of this guy. I kinda liked him but he had to move away. I sent him all this stuff, letters, pictures, e-mails, left comments on his MySpace. I guess I kept all my contacts the same in the hope that one day he'd actually have the decency to reply and at least let me know how he was doing, he never did though. Anyways, I'll see you around Seth Cohen,' she added with a sad smile, a smile that said it all and let Seth know that he had broken her heart. She kept her beautiful sad eyes locked on his teary ones for a few more seconds before turning and walking away, not looking back.

Seth sighed and collapsed on a nearby bench, burying his face in his hands. It really was great to see her again, but things just weren't the same. Everything was still there, the smouldering physical attraction, the passion in both sets of eyes. It was all there except one thing, trust. She didn't trust him anymore, she didn't say it but he knew it, and Seth decided there and then that he was gonna win Summer Roberts and her trust back if it was the last thing he did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – I've been delighted with the response so far, please keep it up by hitting that button below people and leaving a comment. (Remember folks, the more reviews I get the faster I update.)**


	4. The meaning of love

**A/N – ****Sorry about the long wait folks but I've been busy, you know how life is. Anyways, t****hanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter people****, another twenty which ****is**** great and inspires me to write quicker. I do however wish I had more signed reviews and I'm missing a few reviewers that have been reviewing my stories for a long time. Oh well, here's the next chapter, enjoy and review please.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What about this, does this look okay?'

'Sum, do you mind telling me who the hell you are trying to impress.'

'No one,' Summer mumbled, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. When Sarah merely smirked and arched an eyebrow though she gave up. 'Okay I'm meeting a guy for coffee and it's not a crime to want to look nice is it.' Sarah grinned widely.

'No Summer it's not, definitely not when you've been out of the dating game for so long. So what's he like, is he the guy to finally help you get over Seth "assface" Cohen?' Summer giggled and shook her head.

'Somehow I don't think so, he's an old friend and we're just going out to catch up over coffee.' She hadn't told her roommate that she was actually going out with the guy that had become affectionately known as "the ass" or "asshat" or anything that contained the word ass, due to the fact that she knew Sarah would flip out if she knew. She had bugged Summer relentlessly for three and a bit years to get out there and get over him, have fun and hook-up with hot guys like any normal free and single beautiful twenty-one year woman should, so she wouldn't be too happy if she knew that Summer had let him walk back into her life with ease.

It had been two weeks since Summer had been given the shock of her life when she'd looked up at just another customer and found herself staring into an all too familiar pair of brown eyes. She hadn't heard anything since then, until yesterday that is when he had called her up and asked her if she had wanted to grab a coffee and have a chat. The conversation had been like the previous one, awkward and rushed, but Summer had accepted and now she was in the middle of the very delicate process of getting ready to meet her former love. Although she always made the effort to look good, Summer was going the extra mile this time and she knew exactly why. She wanted to knock Seth Cohen's socks off.

Although the attraction, the deep feelings and the chemistry were still there for Summer, the belief that he wouldn't break her heat again wasn't. She simply didn't trust him anymore. However, although she was somewhat unsure of what sort of relationship she wanted with him now he was back in her life, she was definitely sure of one thing. Summer wanted to see him drool, to see his jaw hit the floor, to let him know what he had lost by not replying to any of her letters and breaking her heart. She hadn't been able to pick up whether or not he wanted her back during her last meeting, but Summer's aim today was to look so fucking hot that he couldn't help but fall for her all over again. She wanted him on his hands and knees begging for a second chance, then and only then would she truly know if she wanted it too. Yes she still loved him, of that she had no doubt, she just didn't know if she loved him enough to give him a second chance, thus giving him the ability to emotionally destroy her again.

Summer had even gone as far as to formulate a fake story about a fake serious boyfriend who she was in fake love with and had the best fake sex ever with. She didn't want to upset him or piss him off, she just wanted him to think that she had been okay the last three and a half years without him, and if she didn't bend the truth a little, or a lot rather, it would be plainly obvious to him that she hadn't. She wasn't willing to let him know that she had cried herself to sleep most nights over him, at least not until she knew that he had been just as miserable. She knew it was selfish but Summer was actually hoping he'd tell her that he'd been doing just as badly without her, that he had also pined for her for nearly four years.

Although the tears had stopped flowing at night now he was back in her life and she could run into him at any time, the sex dreams were stronger than ever. They had also been update a little to involve him as he was now. She used to fantasise about him and her back in the senior high school days, but now it was all about the present with the older, more mature Summer having her breath taking away by the older, still immature but definitely hotter Seth Cohen.

Summer never thought she could be more attracted to him than in those months before he left, before they knew about it and they were blissfully happy, until she laid eyes on the new Cohen that is. He was still the same, thankfully he hadn't grown as he had been lanky enough for her four years ago, but he had filled out and looked a little more toned. He would still probably be classed as scrawny and was nowhere near Ryan's build but nonetheless, Summer thought he looked positively delicious. Plus the neatly trimmed designer stubble and shorter yet still unruly curls were definitely working for him. Summer had no doubt that if she had never met him before and she was the hook-up girl that her roommate wanted her to be, she would definitely be trying to get with him. Hell even if he was just some guy that she wanted for casual sex she'd probably end up falling in love with him anyway. Yes the new Seth Cohen was definitely just as loveable as the old one in terms of looks and personality.

'Okay so I'm going, see you later.'

'Should I wait up?' Sarah asked with a smirk. Summer rolled her eyes.

'Yes you should wait up, its midday dumbass. Besides, I can guarantee you that nothing is going to happen, I'm not ready yet.'

'How many times do I have to tell you Summer,' Sarah replied with a frustrated sigh, 'you are ready. You've been ready for three fucking years but for some reason you just refuse to believe it. Do you know how sad it is that you're twenty one, funny, smart and not to mention drop dead gorgeous, yet you've only had sex with one guy and have been celibate for over three and a half years. It's pathetic Summer. I'm warning you, if you don't get laid soon I'm gonna fuck you.' Summer scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'Listen, just because I-'

'And don't you dare say you're not sexually frustrated because your perverted little dreams would suggest otherwise.'

'Yeah I'm not saying I don't get a little frustrated at times, but I just can't have sex with some random guy because it's always been about love for me. I've only ever been with him because I was crazy about him, that's what made it so good, and I don't wanna be with anyone else until I'm in love with them too. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm already late.' With that, Summer stomped out the room, slamming the door angrily.

She was so sick and tired of Sarah telling her how to run her life. It was always the same, Summer have sex, Summer get a boyfriend, Summer do this, Summer do that. The reason she had never listened to Sarah though was because she had been holding out, waiting for happiness to come back to her. And although she couldn't be entirely sure, Summer had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, the reappearance of a certain lanky dork in her life might mean that finally, her long wait was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey sorry I'm late,' Summer said as she plopped herself down opposite him, 'I got dragged into the same old boring and annoying conversation with my roommate.'

'Hey, uhh, w-wow, y-you…………you look fantastic,' Seth spluttered. Summer blushed and grinned goofily, feeling like the two hours she had spent primping herself was totally worth it.

'Thanks,' she mumbled shyly, looking at him with eyes grateful for the compliment.

'Don't worry about it,' Seth replied with a smile, 'and I only got here like two minutes ago, I ordered for you,' he added, pushing a steaming hot paper cup towards her, 'Cappuccino with extra foam and two sugars.'

'Oooooh my favourite, how did you know,' Summer replied with a smirk. Seth grinned and shook his head amusedly.

'I dunno, maybe it had something to with the fact that I dated you for a year and it was the only thing I ever saw you order.'

'Yeah, so umm…………what's goin on?' Seth shrugged.

'Not much, just readjusting to life here. I've been working on projects mostly, the professors are a lot more demanding here than they were at SVU.'

'Yeah I imagine, isn't RISD in like the top five art schools in the country.' Seth nodded. 'Cool, I've never been which is criminal considering it's only like five miles away but I hear it's really nice.'

'Yeah it is, I've enjoyed it so far. And what about you,' Seth added with a grin, 'Summer Roberts the Ivy League girl, who would've thought it eh?' Summer smiled and blushed and nodded.

'Certainly not me, but I'm glad I did decide to start working hard towards the end of high school, I love it here. It's a lot different to Newport but it already feels like more of a home than that place ever was. I used to be a Cali girl born and bred but now I definitely consider myself a Rhode Islander and proud of it.'

'Yeah I know what you mean, I can see myself becoming really attached to this place too. So what are you studying at Brown?'

'Umm, health and lifestyle journalism.'

'Really, wow, I always had you pegged for fashion design or something.' Summer nodded.

'Yeah me too but when it came to choosing, it just didn't appeal to me like I thought it would. And health and lifestyle is a lot of things anyway from fashion to good eating to exercise to some sociological aspects. It's really interesting, I don't regret taking it for a second and I've decided that I wanna be a writer.'

'Really, wow that's awesome. You've changed a lot Summer,' Seth said, smiling warmly at her, 'and not that I didn't think you were perfect before but it's definitely a change for the better.' Summer blushed and smiled happily, his compliment sending her all warm and fuzzy inside.

'Thanks,' she mumbled quietly, 'unlike you. You seem to be pretty much the same old Seth I remember.'

'I suppose, is that a bad thing?' Seth replied, eyeing her cautiously. Summer blushed even harder and shook her head.

'No, it's a good thing, definitely a good thing.' Their eyes locked and once again they were lost in each other, sending all kinds of unspoken signals of want, of desire, of love that had never truly died out. Eventually Seth interrupted the moment by speaking.

'So umm, is that tour still on offer?'

'Uhh, yeah sure, come on then.' They stood up, Seth leaving a tip on the table, and stepped out of the coffee shop. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Summer smiled, moved forward and linked her arm through his. They set off down the street both with huge smiles on their faces due to the fact that they knew, it may be just the beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So tell me about your family Cohen, how are your parents and Ryan?'

'They're all doing great thanks. Dad teaches law at NYU while mom is the east coast business consultant for the Newport Group. She only works part time and doesn't travel anymore so she's looking better every day. Ryan's studying structural design at Columbia.'

'Wow he's an Ivy Leaguer too, who would've thought that you'd turn out to be the dumbass of the group,' Summer replied with a teasing smirk. Seth grinned and gave her a playful shove.

'Shut up woman. So how are Marissa and Casey?' Summer's face fell at his words.

'Well Casey's at Newport Community College doing God knows what, I haven't talked to her in a year or so. And Coop, I don't have a clue either. W-w-we uhh, we kinda had a bad falling out about two months after you left and we haven't talked since, I have no idea where she is or what she's doing.'

'Oh my God,' Seth replied in a shocked tone, not believing what he was hearing, 'I'm so sorry Summer, what did you fall out over?'

'It doesn't matter, Summer mumbled, averting her eyes from him so he didn't see the tears prickling in them.

'Okay,' Seth said, knowing when to drop the issue and change the subject. 'Wow so this is Brown huh?' he added as they walked into the main quad, 'oh my God, I didn't think they had actual ivy growing on the walls.' Summer laughed at his comment.

'Why do they not have it at RISD?'

'No, they obviously shave it off because we're not worthy of it.' Summer giggled.

'I don't see why not, I mean it would be in like the Ivy League of art schools.'

'Yeah so umm, I know this is a dramatic shift in topic, but are you umm, are you seeing anyone at the moment?'

'Don't Seth,' Summer replied sharply, 'I am not getting into this with you?'

'Whoa, okay relax, I was just asking a question.'

'Well don't,' she snapped viciously, 'you don't have the right to ask questions like that after what you did to me.' Seth gulped and nodded. They settled into an uncomfortable silence until he broke it.

'Look Summer, about why I never replied to you. I jus-'

'Seth don't, it really doesn't matter, I'm over it,' Summer muttered, though there was a large hint of bitterness in her tone. 'As far as I'm concerned it's all in the past and that's exactly where it should stay. Now please can we talk about something else.'

'Okay, umm, Ryan's in a serious relationship. He's been with his girlfriend Ella for two years now and they're moving in together next week.'

'Really, wow that's awesome,' Summer said brightly, her mood shifting dramatically at the nice change of topic, 'do you umm, do you know if he kept in touch with Coop?'

'Uhh, yeah he tried but she wouldn't reply,' Seth said sheepishly.

'Jeez, I know how he feels,' Summer mumbled under her breath but Seth heard.

'Oh for Gods sake Summer will you just let me explain. I-'

'Seth I have a boyfriend,' Summer blurted out. 'His name is Toby, he's a senior at Brown doing modern literature and I'm totally in love with him so it would be absolutely pointless for you to try anything. I'm over you Seth, I have been since I started dating him eight months ago.' Seth just stared at the love of his life, mouth open in horror and heartbreak.

'Oh well you know what,' Seth finally spat venomously, 'fuck you Summer.'

'EXCUSE ME!' she shrieked.

'You heard me, fuck you. Did the thought that I might be over you too ever flash through that tiny brain of yours? Did you ever think that I really did want to be just friends? Well I don't think we can now seeing that it's blatantly obvious that all you wanna do is try and make me jealous, even though I'm not interested you in the slightest anymore.'

Suddenly Summer felt terrible, not because he'd said he didn't care as that was obviously a lie, she could still read him like a book and she saw nothing but utter heartbreak written all over his face. No she was miserable because he was upset. It wasn't supposed to be like this, the fact that he was upset because she had a boyfriend, or so she had led him to believe, was supposed to make her happy, but all it had succeeded in doing was make her more miserable.

'Seth, I-'

'Save it Summer. Look I'm happy you've moved on and found love again, I really am,' he cut in forcefully, though the angry look on his face somewhat contradicted his statement, 'but I haven't, so I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you rub my nose in it. Have a good life Summer, I hope you're truly happy with _**Toby**_,' he spat hatefully before turning and walking off.

'Seth,' she shouted desperately, begging him to come back so she could tell him it was all a lie and she'd thought hurting him like he'd hurt her would make her feel better. He didn't turn around though, he just continued to walk away until he had disappeared around a corner in the distance.

Summer sighed miserably before she turned and began walking back towards her dorm. She was right in the middle of the campus so her room was only two minutes away, and she was desperate to reach it before she burst into tears. She failed though as tears began dripping down her cheeks as she trudged up the stairs to her third floor room.

She walked into her room to find Sarah sat on her bed typing away on her laptop. 'Oh Summer sweetie what's wrong?' she asked concernedly as soon as she saw the brunette's tears.

'I-I………I messed up,' Summer whimpered miserably.

'Oh baby, please tell me you didn't tell him you were in love.' Summer sighed miserably and nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. 'Sum, why the hell would you do such a stupid thing?'

'Because this is what I do Sarah, wreck things that could turn into something good. God I'm so fucking stupid, why do I always have to do it.'

'So you don't think you're gonna see him again?'

'I don't know,' Summer replied truthfully, 'I don't know.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go people. I personally think this chapter ain't very good but it's been ages so I wanted to get something out for you. I realize that the long ****wait for an update may have cost me some reviewers so I'm gonna do what I always do, blackmail you lol. If I get 15 reviews or more I'll have an update up with 3 to 6 ****days, any less than that and I'll get disheartened and it might be another 3 week wait. Sorry folks but that's just the way I am, I feed off your comments for inspiration. HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE!! Thanks.**


	5. Sorority house revelations

**A/N – ****Hey folks, as I expected ****last chapter got a mixed reaction. I thought it was sucky and I don't know what it is but I'm struggling to find the inspiration to write. I have the story planned out in my head but for some reason I'm finding it difficult to put it down into words. Anyways, hopefully this chapter will be a little better. Please leave a review.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come on man, get your ass up and get ready.'

'Mmmmmmm, nooooooo,' Seth half-whined, half-mumbled in reply, turning to face the wall and burying his face deeper in his pillow, 'I'm not going.'

'Like hell you're not going. Seth you're a college guy and it's a Friday night. You don't go to bed at half freaking nine, you go to bed at five the next morning piss-ass drunk from a night of hard partying. Now come on, get moving.' When all Dale received in reply was a barely audible "fuck off" he sighed, moved forward and sharply clipped his retarded roommate across the back of the head.

'OW, what the hell do you think you're doing man?' Seth yelped angrily as he shot up on his bed.

'Me, what the hell are you doing? You've been here for six weeks and for the first two you we're okay, you were happy. Then you go out one afternoon and come back like this, all depressed and miserable, what the fuck happened Seth?' Seth sighed.

'Look it's none of your business Dale, I'd really rather not talk about it. If you drop it I'll even go to your stupid party, deal?' Dale smiled and nodded. 'Good, I'll go get ready.'

It had been a month since he'd last seen her, a month since she'd broken his heart. She'd called him a few times at first but he had never picked up. He didn't want to hear what she had to say, probably that she still wanted to be friends. He had never wanted to be her friend though, he had just used that an excuse to get closer to her again and find out if he still had a chance. Now though, when she had made it abundantly clear that he didn't, Seth just couldn't find it in his heart to have anything to do with her. It was much easier to wallow in his own misery and self-pity than it would be to see her and pretend he was cool with just being her friend.

'Okay man lets go,' Seth said as he reappeared from the bathroom, showered and dressed in his half decent clothes.

'Now that's what I'm talking about,' Dale whooped as he got off his bed and clapped a hand on Seth's shoulder, 'come on man, lets go help you get over whatever's been buggin' you. Who knows, maybe we can even find you a nice little piece of ass.'

'Yeah whatever,' Seth mumbled. He didn't want any piece of ass, he wanted Summer's ass, and everything else she had to offer. That wasn't gonna happen though so he might as well go out and drown his sorrows in drink. He wasn't interested in hooking up, he hadn't been for four years, not since he'd last had sex with the girl of his dreams. It had been a long, frustrating, masturbation-filled four years, but Seth still couldn't find it in his heart to be with another girl. He still belonged to her in every sense of the word, he knew the same couldn't be said for her and that pissed him off, but it still wasn't enough for him to want to go out and sleep with someone else. The next time he did it he wanted to be in love again, or at least heading that way, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get over her so Seth was starting to think that he may never get laid again. Which of course totally sucked.

'Yeah, this is where the fun's at,' Dale said happily as they pulled up outside a sorority house on the Brown campus, which had rap music blaring from it.

'A sorority party,' Seth said, mouth hanging open in disbelief, 'dude come on, it's just a bunch of drunk sluts looking to screw anything that moves.'

'Exactly,' Dale replied with a grin, 'that's exactly why we've come.'

'Okay man, may I remind you that you have a girlfriend.'

'I know, and she happens to be one of these "drunk sluts" as you so stereotypically branded them,' Dale said with a glare. Seth blushed and mumbled "sorry", avoiding eye contact. 'Don't worry about. Now come on, she has a few friends that she wants to introduce you to,' he added with a grin. Seth rolled his eyes.

'Gee, can't wait,' he mumbled as they got out the car and headed into the party. As soon as they stepped in Seth was hit by an all too familiar sight. Scantily clad girls grinding against guys, hell scantily clad girls grinding against other scantily clad girls. Beer cups discarded all over the place. Stoners in the corner. 'Oh shit, I thought I'd left all this behind in Newport,' Seth mumbled, 'and this is supposed to be an Ivy League college, what the fuck are normal ones like then?' He turned to the side when he got no response from Dale only to notice that he wasn't there. 'Well, nice talkin' to you too man,' he mumbled to himself with a scowl.

Seth crossed over to the keg and poured himself a cup before collapsing on a nearby couch. This was so not his scene, it never had been and never would be. His idea of a perfect Friday night consisted of the couch, a movie and Summer snuggled up against him, occasionally tilting her head to make out for a little while. He used to live his perfect Friday night all the time but now he highly doubted it would ever happen again. This was the second best option and he was finding it totally sucky already so he was beginning to believe that he'd never have any fun ever again, not without her.

He noticed Dale stood in the corner talking to his girlfriend Darryl and a pretty blonde he didn't know. Darryl was a tall, beautiful African-American girl with a flowing dark hair, a nice smile and pretty brown eyes. Seth had met her a few times and she was cool, albeit a little dramatic due to her performing arts major but cool nonetheless. He waved nervously when all three looked across at him, and watched on as Dale leant down and whispered something in the cute blonde's ear while pointing at him. She smirked and nodded before sauntering over to him.

'Hey I'm Isabella but my friends and cute guys call me Izzy, you can call me Izzy,' she said with a smile as she slipped onto his lap and curled her arms around his neck.

'Umm, Seth,' he mumbled with a nervous smile.

'Nice to meet you Seth' she replied with a flirtatious smile, playfully running a hand up his arm. 'So, are you enjoying the party?' she added before she took his beer cup out of his hand, downed it in one and tossed it aside.

'Uhh, yeah it's great,' Seth replied, wishing more than anything that she'd get off his lap and leave him alone.

'Glad you think so, Dale said you've been a little under the weather recently so it's good that you're having fun.' Seth sighed.

'Look, Izzy right?' She nodded. 'I dunno if Dale put you up to this or what but I'm sorry, I'm really not interested.' He was surprised when she merely smirked.

'Yeah he told me you'd say that, and yes he also told me to come over here and talk to you. But trust me, you're so cute that I would've talked to you by the end of the night even if he hadn't asked me to.' Seth couldn't help but faintly smile and blush at her words, she sounded genuine. 'Anyways, you say you're not interested so I'm just gonna go, I'll see you around Seth.' She went to climb off his lap but was surprised when he pulled her back.

'You know what,' he said, smiling for the first time in a while, 'I feel like having a dance, don't you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh for God's sake come on Summer.'

'No, the Valley's on.' Sarah sighed, bent down and yanked the TV cable from the plug socket.

'HEY!!' Summer yelped, 'I was watching that.'

'Well now you're not,' Sarah replied sweetly, 'now you're getting your ass up and getting ready for the party.'

'God Sarah,' Summer said with a dramatic sigh, 'why can't you understand that I don't wanna go to some dumb sorority party. I mean you know how I feel about those girls, they're basically older versions of me and my friends in the tenth grade, and I really didn't like myself back then. They're all bitchy, slutty and fake and I left Newport to get away from those types of people.'

'Come on Sum, don't you think you're being just a little stereotypical. I mean yeah some of them are like that but the ones in my psych class are really nice, and they're smarter than me.' Summer sighed.

'Okay so maybe I shouldn't judge them too harshly but I really don't wanna go Sarah, I'd much rather stay here, watch my show and have an early night.'

'Well to bad,' Sarah replied with a sweet smile, 'because you're going. This is exactly what you need Sum, you've been miserable for the last month, coincidentally ever since you went out with that guy. What, did you like him or something?' Summer sighed and nodded.

'Yeah, a lot.' Thinking about him was painful. It made her want to cry, then to go out and drink until she couldn't walk. Summer decided that she was actually gonna go to the party, it would probably suck but it would definitely still be better than a night spent curled up in her bed thinking about him with tears streaming down her face. 'Actually you know what, I think I will come,' she added with a fake smile, 'I guess I could do with having some fun.' Sarah squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

'Awesome, this is gonna be so great.' Summer rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, I can't wait.'

An hour later Summer and Sarah walked up the steps to the sorority house. When she had first got to Brown she had actually thought about rushing, but one look at the type of girls who had also said they would be attempting to join was enough to make her realise that it wasn't her. Before he came along she had always dreamt of being a sorority girl, after all they always seemed to get the hottest guys and the most respect on campus, but in her short time with him he managed to completely change her attitude towards college. Now she was here to learn, make friends for life and open up doors for her future, whereas she had previously thought it was all about partying so hard that she threw up in a different guys lap every night.

Summer stepped into the lounge area and was instantly hit with a flashback, she was back in Newport again, back at one of Holly Fischer's lameass beach parties. It was all the same, dry humping and grinding, people making out everywhere, people rushing past her to vomit on the lawn outside, and the weirdest thing was, Summer now hated what she used to love.

'God,' she mumbled to Sarah, 'I thought I'd got away from all this shit when I left California. I mean this is a freaking Ivy League school, I thought people had more brains here.' Sarah smirked at her.

'It doesn't matter how intelligent people are Summer, everybody parties once in a while. Oh there's Karen from high school, I'm gonna go talk to her okay, have fun Summer.' Before she had the chance to reply Sarah had already left.

'Yeah,' Summer sighed, 'right, fun.' She trudged over to the keg and poured herself a cup. She took in all the sights around her as she retired to a corner and sipped on her drink. Some guy running around the room naked covered in pink paint, a girl up on a table dancing in nothing but her underwear as the guys whooped, Seth Cohen on the couch with his tongue down some blonde slut's throat, a guy dressed as-

OH SHIT!!! SETH COHEN…………BLONDE SLUT…………TONGUE DOWN THROAT!!!

Summer wanted so badly to look away, but she couldn't. She felt her heart shattering into a million little pieces, he had already broken it and now he was just ripping it to shreds, metaphorically throwing it on the floor and trampling on it repeatedly until it was nothing but dust.

As she looked on Summer knew, for the first time since he'd fallen for her in the sixth grade, she could've truly lost him, and she felt her dreams falling apart because of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth had seen her walk in, he had seen her walk in and had pulled his new friend Izzy on his lap and connected lips with her. He had made a snap decision that if she wanted play mind games with him with all this "I have a serious boyfriend so ha ha" bullshit, then he would have to retaliate with his own little game of "well I'm makin' out with random hot girls so screw you."

He gently pushed Izzy off his lap and looked at her stood in the far corner. She wasn't looking at him, she was just stood there stony-faced, beer cup in hand. Once again he couldn't read her, she wasn't letting him in. That wasn't what Seth had been hoping for, he had been hoping for a look of rage and upset, the same look she had caused to grow on his face when she'd told him about Toby.

Seth wondered where the hell this douche of a new boyfriend was, she seemed to be all alone. He tried to scan the room and figure out if it could be one of many guys scattered all over the place. It was a little difficult to do that though when Izzy was pretty much two seconds away from raping him, placing kisses all over his neck and the side of his face.

'Hey, my room's just upstairs, do you maybe wanna come and check it out?' she whispered huskily in his ear while threading her fingers through his curls.

'Umm, yeah that sounds great. Just give me a minute though, I need to go and talk to someone, how about I meet you up there.'

'Okay, fifth door on the left, don't be too long,' she whispered in a sultry tone before giving him another deep kiss, climbing off him and sauntering off, grinning sexily at him over her shoulder. Seth got up and walked towards her. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he remembered her being since he'd last seen her a month ago. It seemed her beauty grew every day, he imagined that when she hit her peak in her late twenties and early thirties she would probably be so beautiful it would physically hurt to look at her. To Seth there was just this glow of beauty emitting from her, and it was simply blinding.

'Summer, hi,' he said cheerfully as he reached her.

'Hey,' Summer muttered weakly, not looking at him to stop him from seeing the tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

'So, how are you?'

'Just go away Seth,' she mumbled.

'Well that's not very nice is it,' Seth replied brightly, actually glad that she was visibly upset, 'so, where's your boyfriend, Toby is it?' He was startled when Summer looked up at him with an angry fire in her eyes. She looked scary yet at the same time stunning.

'Fuck off Seth, just go back to your slut,' she spat before roughly shoving past him. She was shocked and scared though when he forcefully grabbed her arm and span her round to face him. His face was set in a poisonous glare, and Summer thought he looked so fucking hot that she could quite easily jump him there and then.

'Okay what the hell is wrong with you, who the hell do you think you are,' he whispered through gritted teeth, 'you have no right to be mad at me for having fun, for moving on. You're over me remember, you made that perfectly clear, now I'm just trying to do the same.'

'Well can you not do it in front of me please, because it hurts,' she whispered pitifully in reply, her eyes welling up rapidly.

'Umm, what the hell does that mean?' he asked slowly and cautiously, completely taken aback by her words and the fact that she was visibly close to tears. Summer sighed and finally met his deep eyes with her own teary ones.

'You're Seth Cohen, my first love, and although I want to completely hate you for what you did to me, the truth is, I-I…………I'll always love you.' Seth just stood there, stunned by her revelation. So she still had feelings for him, she just refused to give in to them.

'Summer,' he finally whispered softly, moving forward to brush away a tear on her cheek as she had begun to silently cry, 'Sum, I-'

'NO,' she cut in forcefully, moving away from his touch that had sent shivers down her spine, 'it doesn't matter how I feel about you Seth, the fact of the matter is that I'll never forgive you for what you did to me. Go on,' she added with a big fake smile after she'd wiped her tears away, 'go have fun, I won't keep you from your new friend.' She turned to walk away but once again he spun her round to face him.

'Summer I don't want her,' Seth said desperately, 'I want you, I always have and I always will. I-I………I still love you too,' he mumbled emotionally, 'I never stopped.' Summer scoffed at his words.

'No you don't Seth and even if you genuinely do, what reason do I have to believe you? All I ever wanted was a "Hi Summer, I'm doing okay and so is my mom. I miss you too." That's all I freaking needed Seth, but you couldn't even be bothered to give me that.'

'Please Summer,' Seth begged, dangerously close to crying too.

'No Seth. You know, before you left I never really doubted for a second that you loved me, now though after everything you've done, I'm not sure if you ever really loved me at all.' With that, Summer ripped her tearstained eyes away from his sorrowful ones and ran out the party as a fast as she could, struggling to hold in her sobs.

Seth honestly didn't know whether to sigh miserably or grin happily, such was the range of information that had just been revealed to him. She had just openly admitted she still harboured feelings for him, that was the excellent news, but she had also said that she would never forgive him for what he'd done. That part, not so good.

Finally settling on a sigh that was somewhat neutral of emotion, Seth turned to find Izzy flirtatiously smiling at him. 'Hey,' she said sweetly, moving forward and rubbing her hands up and down his chest, 'I got so bored and lonely waiting for you that I had to come down and see what the holdup was. Anyway, you ready to head up now?'

'Umm, actually I think I'll pass. Look I like you Izzy but I'm kinda in love with someone else, and she just gave me a small ray of hope that I could be with her again, so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no to the whole upstairs thingy.' Izzy frowned and looked seriously upset but nodded anyway.

'Oh, okay. Damn that's a shame, I like you Seth, you're cute and smart and funny and whoever she is she'll be lucky to have you.'

'Thanks,' Seth replied with a smile, 'and I like you too Izzy I really do, but I love her.' The blonde sighed and nodded.

'Well go get her then I guess.'

'Thanks, I intend to,' Seth said, moving forward and capturing her in a friendly hug. She leant up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

'Good luck,' she whispered in his ear before turning and walking off. Seth turned and headed for the exit. He knew what he had to do, he had to get her forgiveness somehow for the terrible mistake he had made. He knew it would be difficult as she was such a stubborn and unforgiving person, but he was ready. After all, he was armed with the one weapon that he believed had the power to melt her heart and make her his again, the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – GAH!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I don't know what it is folks, I have all these ideas in my head but just can't seem to put them into words**. **The story is planned from start to end in my brain**** yet I find myself ****blankly ****staring at my ****laptop when I try to write****, that's why it's taking so long for an update and both this chapter and the last one have kinda sucked. I dunno but I'm starting to get the feeling that maybe writing fanfiction isn't as close to my heart as it once was and that I should retire from writing. Anyways, let me know what you think ****of this chapter ****and I'll try to get an update out for you as soon as possible ****(if I can find it in my heart to continue that is)**


	6. Taken

**A/N – All I can say folks is thank you so much for the inspiring reviews. After the overwhelming support I received, I have decided to delay making a decision about whether I should continue writing fics until I've finished this story. And also I have a good feeling about writing this chapter, I think that this may be a little better than the last few. Yay, I think my "mojo" is returning lol. Anyways, here we go, lets see how it goes. Oh and please leave reviews letting me know what you think regardless of whether it turns out ok or shitty. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth approached the gaggle of girls in the Brown main quad with one thing on his mind, finding her. He didn't know which hall she lived in, she hadn't told him that so he was praying to God that one of these girls knew. 'Umm, hi,' he said brightly as he reached the throng of females, half of them drunk and all of them hot. They all turned to look at him and instantly started giggling and whispering to each other. Seth just rolled his eyes, God he hated talking to girls when they were in groups, even more so when they were hammered like this bunch.

'Hey,' one of the girls finally said, or slurred rather, interrupting the flow of giggles, 'who are you?'

'Uhh, I'm Seth Cohen,' he replied, giving them all a small, nervous wave. God he was such a geek.

'Okay Seth Cohen, what do you want?'

'Umm, I was wondering if any of you lovely ladies might be able to tell me where I can find Summer Roberts.'

'I might be able to,' another girl replied, stepping forward, 'why, what do you want with her?'

'Nothing, I'm just an old friend and I really need to talk to her.'

'What kind of and old friend, like a normal old friend or an ex-boyfriend?'

'Umm, that would be the second one, and why does it really matter?'

'So what's in the box,' another heavily wasted girl chimed in, 'is that like all her crap that you're about to dump on her like you do after a breakup?'

'Nope, and it's really none of your business anyway. Look,' he added with a sigh, turning back to the girl that had the information he needed, 'are you gonna tell me where I can find her or not?'

'Maybe,' she replied with a mischievous grin, 'I'm Lisa by the way,' she added, extending a hand which he sighed and shook. 'Nope, I've decided that I'm not gonna give you what you want until you do something for me.' Seth inwardly groaned but nodded reluctantly.

'Go on then.'

'Well you're pretty damn cute and Roberts is very picky about who she dates so you must be good. I want you to kiss me.'

'Umm, pardon?'

'You heard, make out with me and I'll tell you what you want.' All the other girls broke into furious giggles and looked at him expectantly.

'Please Lisa,' Seth said desperately, 'I need to see her but I can't make out with you.'

'Why not?'

'Because I, I-I…………I need to see her to prove to her that I still love her,' he mumbled embarrassedly. There was about five or six girls in the group and simultaneously, they all broke into choruses of "awwwwwww" and "ohhhhhhh" and he heard a lot of use of the words "cute" and "sweet" and "adorable". They all had their hands over their hearts or mouths and were looking at him in a strangely dumbstruck way. Seth couldn't believe it, he now had the secret to a woman's heart, or at least a drunk one. All he had to do was declare his undying love for someone he was no longer with, and they would swoon at his words and look at him like he was a newborn puppy.

'Oh you poor thing,' Lisa finally said, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him. The other girls joined in, moving forward and resting their heads on his shoulder or stroking his curls in what was obviously meant to be a comforting way. Seth grinned stupidly to himself, it was kinda nice having six good looking girls manhandling him like he was a cute little bunny rabbit. 'I'm guessing it was a bad breakup huh?'

'Yeah you could say that,' Seth replied with a sigh, a dramatic one to gain even more sympathy points. 'I-I, I just can't breathe without her, she's like air to me,' he whimpered in a miserable tone, burying his face in one of the girls shoulder. Who would've thought it, he was actually pretty convincing, either that or these girls were too drunk to realize he was just playing them for the information he needed. They all broke into fresh rounds of "awwwwwww."

'Oh that's so sad,' one of them squealed, 'Summer doesn't deserve you.'

'Don't say that, it wasn't her fault we broke up, it was a mutual decision. But I still love her and I want her back, so can you please tell me where I can find her.'

'Yeah of course, carry on down this road and it's the fifth building on the right, it's called Wyvern Hall. Third floor, room 127.' Seth smiled widely at her.

'Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me.'

'No problem,' Lisa replied with a giggle, 'good luck.' Seth smiled at them all one last time and gave them a small wave before turning and walking off. He turned back round though when he heard the young woman calling him. 'Umm, I hope it works out for you Seth I really do, but I dunno, if it doesn't then maybe you could look me up. I'm only three doors down from Summer at 130 so if you ever wanna, umm, hang out and stuff, you know where I am.' All the girls started giggling furiously while Seth smiled and nodded.

'Sure, I'll do that.' That was a lie, he knew that he wouldn't, especially not if things didn't work out. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with her, she was very attractive and considering she was a Brown student she was probably very smart and interesting when she wasn't drunk, but she just wasn't her. He had been doing that for years now, comparing every girl he met to her, and he was yet to find one that came off better.

Seth waved at them once more before walking off and as he did so, he heard scattered phrases of conversation such as "so cute" and "Summer is so lucky" and "wish I had a guy like that." He grinned dumbly to himself, he was now pretty confident of at least getting his love to say "never say never" with regards to a possible reconciliation, because not only was he going to tell the honest to God truth, Seth Cohen seemingly had a way with the ladies. However, he knew that drunk girls were nothing compared to a broken-hearted, feisty little brunette with rage issues. Oh yes, Seth knew that even if he'd did succeed in winning her back, there was absolutely no chance of him getting through tonight bruise free.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'OH MY GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE SETH,' Summer cried angrily as soon as she'd opened the door to reveal him smiling sheepishly at her.

'Please Summer,' Seth replied desperately, 'five minutes of your time, that's all I need.' Summer glared at him and walloped him on the arm as hard as she could, causing him to wince.

'What part of "I don't wanna see you" do you not understand? Besides, how the hell did you find me?'

'I asked a group of girls in the quad, a girl called Lisa who lives three doors down told me.'

'Stupid bitch,' Summer mumbled, causing Seth to smirk.

'So, are you gonna let me in?'

'And why the hell would I do that?' Summer replied, looking at him with angry eyes.

'Because it'll be a hell of a lot less embarrassing if you let me say what I've got to say in private than if I have to do it through this door, and trust me I will if you don't let me in.' Summer sighed and moved out the way to let him step in. Seth smiled thankfully at her before walking in.

'Hmmm, cosy,' he said as he curiously scanned the room, 'is this your roommate?' he added as he saw a picture of Summer with a girl he didn't recognize.' Summer just nodded. 'Wow, she's pretty cute.'

'She is, so I guess you wanna make out with her too,' she replied bitterly.

'Wouldn't mind it,' Seth replied with a shrug, 'she'd be a welcome addition to the three girls I've made out with since we broke up.' Summer looked at him shocked.

'Umm, what?' Seth sighed and looked intensely at her.

'I haven't had sex for four years Summer, not since that amazing last night with you. My sex life for the last four years equates to making out with three girls including the one tonight, all of them being when I've been drunk.'

'Uh huh, and why would I care about this,' Summer replied casually, even though she actually felt like squealing and jumping for joy inside.

'Oh I didn't expect you to,' Seth said with a short, slightly harsh laugh, 'after all why would you care when it's obviously not the same for you. But I just wanted you to know that even though I've had plenty of offers, I turned them all down simply because they weren't you.'

'Seth why are you here,' Summer said in a frustrated tone. She was angry with herself more than him to be honest, she knew he was there because she'd made the mistake of accidentally telling him she still had feelings for him at the party.

'I've come to clear the air, to set things straight. I'm not here to win you back, although that is what I want because I still love you, I'm here because I realize that you need to know why I never wrote you back.'

'Seth, don't,' Summer cried desperately. She didn't think she'd be able to handle what he had to say, because if it wasn't a reason that she considered good enough her heart would break all over again and she probably would literally hate him, and she really didn't want that. She didn't hate him now, quite the contrary actually. She still loved him, she just didn't trust him.

'I know you don't wanna hear it Summer but you're gonna have to,' Seth snapped, 'now I'm not leaving until you listen.'

'WHY SHOULD I,' Summer screeched, tears rapidly forming in her eyes, 'you really fucked me up Seth, you made me think the time that we spent together meant nothing to you when it meant everything to me.'

'How can you even think that Summer,' Seth replied softly, 'it meant everything to me too.'

'Well the way you handled things would suggest otherwise,' Summer practically shouted.

'And if you would just listen to me you'd know that it wasn't my choice to never reply to you,' Seth snapped angrily. Summer just stared at him, absolutely dumbstruck by what he'd just said.

'W-wh-what?' she stammered after about a minute of eyeing him in complete shock. Seth sighed.

'Why don't you sit down, I'll explain everything.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay,' Seth said as he sat down beside her on her bed, wringing his hands together nervously, 'this may be a stupid question, but what do you think would've been different had I kept in contact with you?'

'Well I was hoping that we could've stay in touch, keep telling each other that we loved each other, and made plans to go to the same college and get back together. Although I wanted you to go and be with your mom and I said we should move on, I always hoped that we'd at least try and make the long-distance thing work. I mean if we had tried it could've only been six or seven months apart and we'd still be together, instead of four years and things being too complicated for us to ever work again' Seth sighed and buried his face in his hands.

'I was afraid you'd say that,' he mumbled into his hands. He then looked up at her with sad eyes. 'You know I never thought I was good enough for you right?'

'Seth.'

'No, you do know that right.' Summer sighed and nodded.

'Yeah I know,' she said softly, 'but I don't know why, all I ever wanted was you exactly the way you were, you made me so happy. Anyway, what has that got to do with anything?'

'Well before I even left, I started having these, uhh, th-these, umm, thoughts. I kept thinking that when I left you'd drift away from me. I kept thinking that if we tried to make it work it just wouldn't, and one day I'd call you and hear a guy on your end or hear you sounding perfectly happy without me or you'd tell me that it just wasn't working. These thoughts got even worse when I left.'

'Seth for months after you left I just laid in my bed all day crying my eyes out. I would just go to school, put all my effort into studying and talk to no one, then go home and sob myself to sleep. All I wanted was to hear your voice, to hear you say that you still loved me.'

'Well you know me, a natural pessimist. Although I never told you, before I'd even left I had managed to convince myself that you were gonna be perfectly fine without me and you would've forgotten me within a week. Just a week after I'd left, I was so depressed that my parents were terrified that I was gonna try and commit suicide or something. Before I even got your first letter, I-I………I got sent to therapy to help me cope with the loss of a loved one. And I know what you're thinking,' he added a little more forcefully to stop her from interrupting, 'nobody died, my mom was fine at that point. But just because nobody had died, that doesn't mean I hadn't lost someone I truly loved,' he said, looking at her with tears glistening at his sad eyes.

Summer softened at the sight of him and in that moment she knew what was happening. He was winning her over, she didn't want to make it this easy for him but she couldn't help it, he still knew exactly what to say. 'Se-…………Cohen, as much as I want to feel bad for you, I can't. If you would've just called me you would've realized that I wasn't happy either and we could've talked it out. We could've made it work.'

'I know that now,' Seth replied with a sigh, 'but I was in therapy before I even got your first letter. I told my therapist about you, asked her what to do about you, and she told me that if you tried to get in touch I should not reply. I couldn't believe she'd actually asked me to do that, but she said it was the easiest way to help me cope. Well if that was the easy way I hate to think what the hard way would've been like, I probably would've ended up killing myself.'

'And you listened to her,' Summer replied loudly, her temper flaring up again, 'Seth just because she has a PHD on her wall it doesn't mean you should do everything she says.'

'I know that and will you please stop calling me Seth,' he replied just as angrily, 'it's weird to hear you call me that and I don't like it. I'm Cohen to you, I always have been.'

'No Cohen is a guy I was in love with, a guy who wouldn't have let a fucking therapist stop him from talking to me. You're Seth, a weak asshole,' Summer spat viciously.

'It wasn't the fucking therapist Sum,' Seth said heatedly, 'it was my mom.' Summer's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

'What, no that can't be true,' she finally said weakly, tears rapidly forming in her eyes, 'your mom wouldn't do that to me.' Seth nodded glumly at her words.

'You're right, the Kirsten Cohen you know and the one now wouldn't do that, but a Kirsten Cohen who's very ill and constantly tired from chemotherapy and on all sorts of drugs and pissed at God and the world for what's happening to her is a different story. She was angry at everyone and everything in those dark days and when I told her about what the therapist wanted me to do about you, she snapped at me to do exactly what she said because she was the best money could buy so she must be right.'

'Oh my God,' Summer whispered to herself as tears began to roll down her face. Suddenly four miserable years made complete sense, and she didn't resent him for those years anymore. 'She's your mom and she was sick so you had to do what she said?' Seth nodded sadly at her words, feeling himself tearing up at the sight of her crying.

'Please don't hate her Summer,' he said desperately, 'she wasn't herself back then. But even though she wasn't herself, I knew that deep down the cheerful, bright, loving WASP that is my mom was still in there. She's my mom and I love her, there's only you who I love more. She was sick and I just couldn't disobey her, I hope you understand.' Summer nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

'Yeah, I understand…………Cohen,' she replied, looking at him with a teary smile. Seth grinned at her, showing those dimples that she adored so much. 'Thank you for telling me this,' she whispered emotionally before surprising him by wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.

Seth stroked her back soothingly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. She wasn't crying for any specific reason, but for many. She was crying out of frustration, frustration that they had lost four years because of the horrific disease that had almost destroyed his mother, and fully destroyed their relationship. She was crying out of anger, anger at herself for thinking he was a bastard when it turned out he wasn't, and that he had a perfectly good reason for doing the things he did. She was crying out of joy, joy over the fact that she now knew he had loved her and she was starting to believe him when he said he still did.

After five minutes he pulled back and looked into her eyes. 'Are you okay?' he asked concernedly. Summer smiled widely and nodded, her beautiful chocolate orbs shining with both tears and love.

'Yeah I'm okay. God I'm sorry,' she added with a small laugh as she wiped her eyes, 'you didn't come here to see my cry.'

'Don't worry about it,' Seth replied with a grin, 'I've said it before and I'll say it again, you look really freaking hot when you're a mess.' Summer snorted at his words, that was the Cohen she knew and loved and it was great to see him.

'Yeah so umm, what's in the box?'

'Well this is the other part of my story. When I got your first letter and read it I spent days curled up on my bed sobbing like a prison bitch.' Summer snorted again, God she'd missed his constant flow of lame jokes. 'Anyways, I told my therapist that I couldn't handle getting all these heartbreaking letters from you and not being able to reply. It was killing me Summer, there were times when I'd wake up in the morning wishing I hadn't. So I told my therapist I was having a difficult time, and she came up with an idea where I would reply to your letters but not actually get in contact with you. It didn't make the pain go away but it did make it slightly easier to bear, knowing that I could show you if I ever saw you again. Anyways, this is the result and I-I………I want you to have it, hopefully it will prove to you that I did love you and I still do.' He handed Summer the small box and she went to open it but he stopped her. 'No, don't open it now, it's embarrassing.' He then stood up and trudged her towards the door, turning to face her when he was there. 'Look Summer, I know you have a new boyfriend and you're in love with him and I'm happy for you, I really am,' he said with a smile, a sad smile but a genuine one. 'I mean after what I did it wasn't like I expected you to tell me you'd waited for me or anything if I ever ran into you again. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I really hope that you are the happiest you can be because that's what I want the most, for you to be happy, whether it's with me or someone else.'

'Cohen,' she said desperately, trying to interrupt him. The tears had started pouring down her face again.

'No it's okay,' he said, putting a hand up to stop her, 'I'm happy you're happy, but I'm not, and I don't think I ever will be as happy as I was when I was with you. But you've moved on so I guess that means I'll have to try too. I doubt I'll ever completely get over you but I guess I'm gonna have to try. I'll just have to go out, find a nice girl and try and be as happy as I can with her. But I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens or who I date, I know I will never, NEVER, be as happy as I was when I was with you. You're the love of my life Summer Roberts, there'll never be anyone I want more, but I realize it's time for me to move on like you have. I just didn't want to do that without you knowing the truth and now you do, so I guess the only thing left to say is have a great life Summer, be happy, and I'll see you around I guess.' His sad eyes locked with her tearstained ones for a few seconds, then with one last sad smile, the love of her life was gone again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a scrapbook. It was just and ordinary one, black leather, nothing fancy, but she noticed it was about five inches thick. Summer opened it to the first page and gasped at what she saw.

It was the first letter she had sent to him, about three weeks after he had left because only then had she found the heart and emotional strength to write it. She remembered writing it as clear as day, and seeing the shaky handwriting and tearstain smudges only succeeded in reminding her even more vividly about how she had sobbed uncontrollably as she had written it. She scanned through it, reading the words that had come from deep down in her desperate, lonely and heartbroken soul.

_Cohen, please come back I love you so much. Screw your mom I need you more than she does, she has your dad and Ryan while I'm stuck here with no one but a permanently wasted Coop. I can't live without you, I'm miserable._

And so it went on for just under a full page until signing off with "all my love, Summer" at the bottom. In a pathetic attempt to make him come back she had even gone for the ultra cheesy approach of putting on pink lipstick and leaving a print of her lips on the page. Yes she had been desperate enough to try that.

Summer looked at the letter beside it and she instantly bit her lower lip hard to stop herself from bursting into tears. He hadn't been lying, he had responded, and it was just the reassurance she had needed for years, the reassurance that he had loved her just as much as she'd loved him.

_Sum, I want so badly to come back, to kiss you, to hold you in my arms. But I can't, it's not possible, and it's not possible to let you know all this either, something that completely rips me apart inside. I don't want to hurt you, I know you will be hurt a lot over the coming months when you don't hear anything from me, but you'll get over it. I know you will because you're strong, stronger than I could ever be. I'm so sorry, I have to do what my mom says and she's told me to listen to that bitch of a therapist. I just hope you never forget that I love you too and if I could, I would be with you in this moment and every other. Love you always, your Cohen._

Summer couldn't handle it anymore, she freely burst into tears as she began to turn the pages. Every single one of the seventy odd letters and emails she had written to him in the nine month period after he had left were there, and they all had a response next to them in his neat handwriting, declaring that he still loved her and he didn't mean to hurt her. He had also put her letters in order and it was evident that her desperation for him to get in contact with her had become increasingly frantic, until she had finally snapped and sent him an angry, hate filled final letter, a letter that used anger to hide her complete and utter heartbreak.

_Dear assface, I thought I meant something to you but obviously not. Well fuck you, I don't need you, you've been nothing but a waste of my time since the day I met you. I can't deny that you made me happy for a while but so what, sex makes me happy too and you're not the only guy that wants to fuck me. You're nothing but a replaceable dick that I've had enough of chasing after. If you don't wanna talk to me then fine, I don't give a fuck anymore. Have a shitty life you loser, I hope you're as miserable as you deserve to be. Yours truly, pissed off ex-girlfriend._

Summer cried harder at what she had wrote. She couldn't imagine the kind of pain that caused him, until she looked at the other side of the page and realized just how much damage she had caused. There was nothing but a tiny scrap or paper that looked as if it had been torn from the corner of a notebook. Written on it in messy, shaky handwriting were eight words that made her regret writing that letter more than anything else she'd done in her entire life.

_I'm sorry. I love you so much. Goodbye._

She continued to flip the through the pages as tears rolled down her cheeks, and she saw that after she had finally stopped writing to him, he had taken up drawing pictures of her. There was at least fifty or sixty of them and they were all amazingly real. There were drawings of her smiling, laughing, pouting, sleeping, pretty much every everything he'd ever seen her doing was in there. There were also drawings of them together, laughing, hugging, kissing, even squabbling like they always used to. It would've been totally, sickeningly, creepily stalkerish had it been anyone else, but because it was him and he had always been like that it was just amazing and sweet and it made her love for him grow even more.

Summer noticed that even though he had always been an amazing artist, the drawings grew increasingly better with every page she turned, until the point where she could've been looking in a mirror. She had no doubt that RISD was the school for him because his talent was unbelievable, just as good as his other talent of making her fall madly in love with him.

She flicked onto the last occupied page and was shocked at what she saw. It was a drawing of her just standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a highly uncomfortable expression on her face. It was the outfit that shocked her though, it was her waitress uniform. She looked at the few words he had written under it. "The first meeting." He had apparently been drawing her throughout the entire four years they had been apart and even when they had met again, and it that moment she knew he was telling the truth. He really did still love her.

Summer had seen enough, more than enough. She launched herself of her bed, the tears still falling freely, and ran out of her room as fast as she could. She didn't even bother locking it she was in that much of a hurry. She could've been robbed but in that moment she didn't care, all she cared about was reaching him and she had to hurry before it was too late. She didn't know where he lived and she really didn't want to say what she had to say over the phone. No she had to find him, to let him know that he had won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth ambled down the street with his hands in his pockets and a miserable frown on his face. It wasn't supposed to be like this, his purpose of finding her had been to win her back, but when he'd looked at her he had found himself thinking that her happiness was more important than his. He had left it completely up to her as to whether or not she found that happiness with him or her new boyfriend, and being the negative guy he was when it came to love, he had already convinced himself that he probably wouldn't see or hear from her again, at least not in the way he wanted to.

He'd promised himself he wasn't gonna cry, after all what was the point in that. No he was just gonna go home and continue to do what he had been doing for almost four years, wallowing in misery and self-pity without even thinking about moving on.

Yes he'd said to her that he'd realized it was time for him to move on, but the truth was that he didn't want to. He was scared that the second he attempted to get over her, the first time he had sex with another girl or called someone else his girlfriend, his love for her and the special place she held in his heart would lessen. Seth didn't want that, he wanted his love for her to forever burn as bright as the sun, even if it wasn't the same for her.

He reached the main quad and saw that Lisa and her friends were still there, laughing and chatting and the more drunk ones making complete asses of themselves by dancing around. He tried to sneak past them unnoticed, he really wasn't in the mood to be "awwww'ed" over again, but it seemed that his stealth skills may have weakened because he heard Lisa calling him over within a matter of seconds.

'HEY, SETH.' He sighed before turning round and walking over to them, noticing that they were all eyeing him worriedly. 'Hey how'd it go, you win her back?' Seth just sighed miserably and shook his head and as he had expected, they all "awwww'ed" and rushed over to him. 'Oh you poor baby,' Lisa cooed softly, 'are you okay, do you want some company?'

'Thanks but I think I'd rather be alone right now.'

'Okay well if you ever want some help getting over Summer, you know where I am now,' Lisa replied with a rather flirtatious grin. Seth put on a fake smile and nodded.

'Thanks Lisa, yeah I'll definitely look you up, we can hang out,' he lied. She giggled and nodded. Seth smiled at them and waved one last time before turning and walking off. He only got a matter of feet away from them though when he heard his name screamed by a voice that definitely didn't belong to a member of the group, a voice he recognized better than any other and made his heart skip a beat every time he heard it.

'COHEN!'

Seth spun round and before he could even react, he had a pair of familiar legs around his waist, a pair of familiar arms around his neck and a very familiar pair of lips on his. She had thrown herself at him with such force that he had nearly been sent flying, and even when Seth steadied himself he just couldn't react to the kiss he was that shocked.

After about thirty seconds he finally realized what was happening, his dreams were coming true. He smiled into the kiss and relaxed, his tongue finding a rhythm against hers. After a few minutes Summer pulled back and rested her forehead against his, panting heavily with a look of desire in her eyes. 'Cohen,' she whispered huskily, 'will you be my boyfriend again?' Seth couldn't speak, he couldn't believe this was happening.

'B-b-b-but, w-wh-what about y-your boy-'

'There is no boyfriend jackass,' Summer cut in as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'there hasn't been since you. I-I…………I just said all that stuff to make you think that I've been okay without you these last four years when truthfully, I-I………I haven't been okay, not okay at all. I've been lonely and miserable and I've never really got over losing you. There has been no boyfriend, no happiness and definitely no sex, for four long horrible years.'

'A-a-are you serious?' Seth replied, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Summer giggled at his look, wiped her teary eyes, nodded and leant down to kiss him again.

'I've made out with six guys since you left, five at them at a party when I was particularly depressed about you so I got hammered to the point where I didn't know what I was doing. The other one I was half drunk too. I've spent the last four years having dirty dreams about us nearly every night, more often than not resulting in me waking up all sweaty with a sex flush, my freshly washed pj bottoms covered in come, and then crying myself to sleep because it was amazing but not real.'

'I-I………I don't really know what to say to all this,' Seth whispered, his brain still not functioning properly. Summer bit her lower lip and looked at him with anxious eyes.

'Just say yes Cohen,' she replied nervously, 'I know you want this and I sure as hell want it too, I have since I first saw you again at the café. I just needed to hear everything you've just told me. I trust you and I, I-I………I still love you too, I never stopped.'

Seth didn't say anything in reply, he just crushed his lips against hers again, savouring every last second. He was in heaven, he'd never been happier, he was even happier than when he'd won her the first time and that had been the best moment of his life. He never wanted to leave the moment, but he knew his night would be getting even better when she pulled away and huskily whispered eight words that every straight guy in the world would love to hear from her.

'Why don't we head back to my place?'

Seth grinned and nodded, leaning down to kiss her again. They had four years of lost kissing to make up for, along with other things. Summer smiled widely, her tearstained eyes shining with joy, before forcefully grabbing his hand and beginning to drag him through the quad in the direction of her place.

'Summer's gonna get some, Summer's gonna get some,' some of the girls in Lisa's group started to sing-song. Summer just grinned at them.

'Hey Roberts, you better hang onto him because he's a keeper,' Lisa said.

'Oh don't you worry Lisa,' she replied with a massive grin as she leant back against Seth's chest and his arms curled round her waist, 'this guy is well and truly taken.' With that, she grabbed his hand and began to urgently yank her _**boyfriend**_ away again. The chants of the group of girls faded into the night as they rushed back to her dorm with only one thing on their minds, making up for lost time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - There you go people, I think this chapter is a little better than my last few, certainly longer. I have plenty more planned for this story and I think I'm returning to form, so if I get plenty of reviews I think I may be able to have the next chapter out in 2 to 3 day. With that I mind, you know what to do folks, let me know what you think. THANKS!!**

**P.S – Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I haven't checked it yet.**


	7. Home

**A/N – Thanks for all the great reviews folks. And sorry for taking so long, I've just been really busy. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah tiptoed into her room at ten am after a night of intense partying. She had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes and it felt like her brain was going to burst out of her skull at any second. But despite the fact that she looked and felt like she had been run over by a steamroller, she couldn't contain the huge smile spread across her face.

'Well you don't look like shit,' Summer said sarcastically with a smirk when she looked up to see her obviously hung-over roommate trudging in.

'Thanks,' Sarah replied with a roll of her eyes, though she still had a grin on her face, 'same to you.'

'Are you okay, I mean you usually come home earlier than this?'

'I'm fine, and for your information I did come home. I stumbled up here at about three in the morning, I just didn't come in because I went to open the door only to hear my roommate moaning her ass off.' Her grin grew wider when she saw Summer slightly blush and a small smile curl onto her lips.

'I don't have a clue what you're talking about,' she replied innocently, looking at Sarah with fake bemusement.

'Right, sure you don't,' Sarah said sarcastically with a smirk, 'I know what I heard and it can only mean one of two things, that you either borrowed my vibrator again or you finally took the plunge and hooked up with someone.'

'For that last time, I've never borrowed your vibrator,' Summer snarled, her cheeks now a flaming red colour, 'yeah I sometimes get horny but not that horny, that's just disgusting.' Sarah rolled her eyes.

'Whatever, all I know is that I came home one day and it was in a completely different drawer to where I left it. Anyways, does this mean what I think it does, you finally did it,' she squealed excitedly. She shrieked and threw her arms round her friend when she gave and embarrassed smile and a small nod. 'Oh my God this is great, and it's about time too. So, how was it?'

'Oh it was amazing,' Summer replied with a dreamy grin, 'just what I needed.'

'Well I've been saying that for years but you've never listened, what changed?'

'Like I've told you before, I was waiting for the right guy, and I found him last night.'

'Uh huh, and did Mr Right happen to be hot?'

'Well I think he is.' Seth appeared out of the en-suite bathroom, minus his shirt with shower damp hair and droplets of water still soaking his body, just in time to answer the question for his girlfriend. Sarah's mouth slightly dropped open and her eyes widened at the sight of him. Seth grinned dumbly, although the only girl he needed to be attracted to him was Summer, it was always nice to know that other girls were too.

It was weird, he had gone through eighteen years of practically having his existence denied by the opposite sex, apart from Summer who seemed to be the only exception, only to get to college to find out that girls did notice him, a lot. He suspected it was to do with the fact that there wasn't really any social hierarchy at college, especially not when you went the opposite side of the country to where you were raised. Nobody knew you and you had the chance to start over, to forge your own first impressions on people, and it seemed that he had made quite a first impression on the ladies of the east coast. Since college had started he was always getting hit on at party's, bars and clubs wherever he went, something that he had still not grown used to in three and a bit years.

'Hi,' Seth said brightly, still grinning at the fact that she looked like she wanted to jump him, 'you must be Summer's roommate.'

'Uhh yeah, and you must be the guy that finally snapped her out of the crazy-ass funk she's been in for far too long.'

'Really, and what funk would that be?' he replied as he pulled his shirt on, feigning ignorance when in reality he knew exactly what she was talking about.

'Well believe it or not, this hot piece of ass hadn't been laid for nearly four years before you came along.'

'Oh my God,' Seth replied loudly, doing his best to act surprised, 'why the hell not, she's like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' Summer blushed and smiled widely as he curled his arms round her from behind, his words and touch making her stomach do somersaults. 'And besides, judging on last nights performance I never would've guessed it,' he added with a smirk. Summer turned her head, smirked at him and slapped his arm playfully, while Sarah giggled at his words.

'Well its all because of some bastard called Seth Cohen. He was her high school sweetheart and she was like crazy in love with him, she still is for that matter, and he broke her heart. He had to move away and then never got in touch with her, and she's basically spent the last 3 years I've known her doing nothing but moping and crying.'

'Oh, so I take it you don't particularly care for this Cohen guy,' Seth replied nonchalantly, deciding to play a little game. Summer also knew what he was doing and smirked at him.

'Hell no, if I ever see him he's getting a knee straight to the nuts.' Summer giggled at her words while Seth laughed nervously and unconsciously shifted a hand closer to his lower region. 'Nope, as far as I'm concerned that guy is the scum of the earth. I mean what kind of a jackass do you have to be to give up this,' she added, motioning to her friend who blushed at the complement. 'Seriously I wouldn't worry about it anymore Sum, you've got this guy now and I doubt the mighty Seth Cohen can be better looking than him.' Seth grinned at her words. 'Besides, if that dick didn't get in touch with you it was most likely because he realized he was queer or something.' Summer couldn't control herself anymore, she burst into a fit of giggles and brought her hand up to her mouth to her hand to try and stifle them.

The notion that he was gay was just hilarious, then she thought about the fact that they had been apart for nearly four years and realized he really could've switched sides during that time. But then last night came flooding back to her, memories of how he had completely rocked her world. How he had made love to her so intensely, sent her to such a heavenly place so many times, that she had felt she could easily wait another four years if that was the end result. Judging on that performance Summer was pretty confident that he hadn't turned gay, no definitely not gay.

'Hey I didn't catch your name by the way,' Seth said with a smirk.

'Oh yeah. I'm Sarah Abbott, nice to meet you,' she replied, extending her hand which he took and shook. 'And you are?'

'Hi Sarah, I'm Seth.' He watched in amusement as she immediately stopped shaking his hand, gave a shocked squeak and her eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

'S-S-Seth w-what?' she stammered in a squeaky voice. By this point Summer had turned and buried her face in Seth's chest and was shaking with convulsed, silent laughter.

'Seth Cohen,' he replied brightly. 'In fact, I think you may have already heard of me, you just know me better as "assface" or "dick" or, oh what was it? Oh that's right, "probably gay" he added with a smirk. Summer couldn't take it anymore, she launched herself onto her bed and buried her face deep in her pillow to try and muffle her howls or laughter, while Sarah's face rapidly shifted through every shade of red before finally settling on crimson.

'Umm, I uhh, I-I, I…………I have to go meet my boyfriend,' she finally managed to splutter out, all the while continually backing away towards the door until she bumped into it and blindly groped behind her back for the handle. Then without another word, she slipped out the door and was gone.

It was a full five minutes before Summer contained her giggling enough to pull her face out of her pillow. She did so and flipped over onto her back, only to find her boyfriend hovering over her with that dimpled grin she loved so much plastered on his face. She smiled widely at him and curled her arms up round her neck, twirling his thick curls through her fingers. 'You're evil,' she finally said, the odd giggle still escaping her lips.

'Nah it was just a bit of fun,' he replied with a grin, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. 'Besides, I don't blame her for having that attitude towards me because she doesn't know the truth.'

'Well do you think you could maybe tell her?'

'Me, why not you?'

'Because it would sound better coming from you. Come on Cohen, you've become the most important person in my life again like overnight, and she's like my best friend so I want you guys to get along.' Seth sighed and nodded.

'Okay, I'll talk to her, when?'

'Well I have to go to work for a bit in a few hours, maybe you can crash here while I'm out and hopefully she'll come back and you can explain the situation.' Seth shrugged and nodded.

'Sure. But seriously Sum,' he said with a smirk, 'moving me in already, don't you think it's a little soon.' Summer giggled and slapped him playfully.

'Shut up ass, you are not moving in, this is a boy-free living zone. But check this out.' She clambered off him and pulled open the bottom drawer of her set. It was filled with all kinds of crap, old boots and clothes and textbooks. 'This is my shit drawer, full of stuff I don't want anymore but am too lazy to throw out. And I dunno, I was thinking we could clear it out and make it the Cohen drawer, you know, for when you do stay over. We can fill it with some of your clothes and school stuff so you won't be rushing between here and your place all the time when you have early classes.

'Sounds good, but you're forgetting the most important thing that needs to go in there.'

'Oh yeah, and what's that?'

'Mountains upon mountains of condoms,' he said with a grin. Summer giggled at his words, nodded and leant up to kiss him.

'Yeah we can't forget those. In fact, I've got two hours before I need to go, maybe we should try and get through our current stock before we go out and buy more,' she whispered in a husky voice, playfully stroking his chest. Seth grinned and leant down to kiss her as he pushed her towards the bed.

'Summer Roberts, you read my mind.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, an incredibly relaxed and satisfied Summer rolled off her boyfriend, collapsing onto her side next to him. She snuggled her flushed and sweaty body as close to his as humanly possible, burying her face in the crook of his neck and softly rubbing a hand across his bare chest.

'Okay that's it, I am officially beat,' she mumbled into him, 'I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes open at work.' Seth grinned at her words and kissed her hair softly.

'Yeah I know what you mean. God I missed this, I missed everything, even the rage blackouts.' Summer laughed.

'Well believe it or not they actually kinda died out when you left, I was just too upset all the time to find the energy to get angry at anyone or anything. I'm mean sure, crazy Summer still comes out sometimes but it's very rare nowadays.'

'Well I honestly think she might already be making a comeback, I mean we've only been back together like what, fifteen hours,' he said with a glance at the clock, 'but I'm already more bruised than I have been in the last four years.' Summer giggled and tenderly pressed her lips into his neck.

'Yeah, sorry about that baby. Mmmmmm, God I'm so tired,' she mumbled with a yawn, stretching out her naked, supple body, 'you've definitely still got it Cohen.' Seth smiled smugly at her words.

'Glad I could be of service.' Summer giggled and placed a few kisses across his chest before resting her head on it. 'Hey, don't you think its weird how easily we've got back to the way we were?' She lifted her head to stare at him quizzically.

'What do you mean?'

'Well I mean we've been apart for nearly four years but it's like we haven't at all.'

'Yeah I know it seems kinda weird but I like it, I wanna pick up exactly where we left off and continue to build our relationship from there.'

'Yeah I don't know. I think we're moving too fast, maybe we should take a little break,' he said in a teasing voice. However, Summer didn't see the funny side and tensed at his words.

'That wasn't funny Seth,' she replied sharply, sitting up and turning away from him, 'don't even joke about things like that.

'Whoa, umm, okay,' Seth said softly, noticing she was visibly upset, 'I'm really sorry Summer. Seriously it was just a joke, a really dumb and insensitive one now I think about it. I hope you know I never meant to upset you,' he added, scooting close to her and soothingly rubbing her bare shoulders.

'I know,' she replied with a miserable sigh, still not turning to face him, 'I-I, it's just…………whenever I think about the time we've lost, it still really hurts you know.'

'Oh I know Sum,' he replied sympathetically, placing soft kisses on the back of her neck, 'it still really hurts me too. But hey, the fact that we've done it eleven times in fifteen hours would suggest that we're well on our way to making up for lost time.'

'It's not just about the sex Cohen, it's everything. I've missed four years of your rambling, fighting with you which gets me totally hot, sleeping with you because I only seem to sleep peacefully when I'm curled up against you, all the small things that seem trivial, they're what I've missed the most. And not to mention important events, milestone birthdays, graduation, the first day of college. You were supposed to be there to buy me my first legal drink, to kiss me for the class photo after we'd thrown our caps in the air, to hold my hand because I was nervous about walking into the Brown quad for the first time, but you weren't there, not for any of it,' she whispered sadly, still not facing him to prevent him from seeing the tears rapidly forming in her eyes.

'I know Summer,' Seth replied with a miserable sigh, 'but you do believe me when I say that I wanted nothing more than to be there don't you?'

'Of course I believe you Cohen,' she mumbled, 'but that really doesn't help matters, it doesn't make the pain go away.'

'I get it Sum but trust me, the pain will fade over time. We're together again now and that's all that matters. You love me, I love you and-'

Do you though?' Summer snapped, still not looking at him. Seth backed away from her on the bed, a look of complete shock, horror and upset set across his face.

'Okay do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear you say that? Why would you even say such a stupid thing?' he whispered in a weak tone, 'do you really think I don't love you, because you have no idea how much I do, and if you don't realize that then I don't know what more I can do to show you.'

'I'm sorry Cohen,' Summer replied, turning to face him with sad eyes, 'that came out all wrong. What I meant is, you know I love you.' He nodded. 'Well I love you because you're still the same old dorky Cohen I've always been in love with. Me on the other hand, I-I………I've changed Cohen, I'm not the same person you were in love with,' she whispered sadly, a single tear rolling down her cheek, 'a-a, and I guess I'm just terrified that you'll find out you don't love the new me.'

'Oh Sum,' Seth replied softly, gently brushing her tear away with his thumb, 'you've got it all wrong. See you haven't changed, you're still the same girl I've always been crazy in love with, the girl who I thought couldn't get any more perfect, you've just gone and proved my stupid ass wrong by becoming more perfect.' Summer looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and sincerity.

'Really?' she replied hopefully, a wide smile lighting up her entire face and making her look more gorgeous than words could describe. Seth smiled and nodded.

'Really Summer, it wasn't that I didn't love the bossy, self-centred you because I did, I really really did, but the new you, the mature, responsible, caring, down to earth you is even more perfect. Besides, I always knew you'd become the person you are now, I knew you wouldn't stay obsessed with designer clothes and tanning forever, and I always knew I'd love you more for it even though I didn't think that was possible. The old Summer, the high school Summer was a girl I loved because she was fun and carefree and happy-go-lucky. But the new Summer, she's not a girl anymore, she's a woman, an amazing woman.' He then leant forward and pressed his cheek against her tearstained one, moving his lips as close to her ear as possible. 'And for the record,' he whispered with as much love as he could muster, 'I'm pretty damn sure she's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, the woman I want to marry, the woman I want to be the mother of my children.'

Before Seth could even register what was happening, Summer had crushed her lips against his in a fiery embrace. 'Oh my God, you really do love the new me don't you,' she panted after she pulled away, the tears now glistening her eyes happy ones. Seth grinned and rolled his eyes.

'Well duh,' he said sarcastically. Summer giggled before throwing herself at him again lips-first, sending him toppling onto his back on her bed. She straddled him a kissed him passionately again. 'I thought you we're _"officially beat"_ he panted breathlessly with a smirk after a full five minutes of intense making out.

'Well after what you just said Cohen, suddenly not so tired,' she replied huskily as she placed urgent kisses across his chest and neck. And with that, as with so many times before it, all rational thought was quickly lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was sprawled out on his girlfriend's bed, absentmindedly flicking through the channels of the small television at the foot of it when her roommate walked in. 'Uhh, hey,' she said shyly, nervously hovering by the door.

'Hey,' Seth replied with a smile, giving her a small wave.

'Umm, where's Summer?'

'Oh she had to go to work. She said I could, no scratch that, she _**ordered**_ me to crash here until she got back. Is that cool, because if not I'll leave if you want.'

'No no, it's fine, whatever,' Sarah mumbled, looking at the floor. She still couldn't look him in the eye after the complete ass she'd made of herself earlier. She continued to stand at the doorway, stealing glances at him when she knew he wasn't looking, until he spoke up.

'You can come in you know,' he said with a smirk, 'it is your room after all.'

'Yeah,' she muttered quietly, blushing slightly. She did just as he said, closing the door and collapsing on her own bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both watching Cribs which Seth had finally settled on, not an uncomfortable silence but not really a comfortable one either, it was just weird. 'Beer?' she finally mumbled timidly, reaching into the mini-fridge beside her bed and pulling out two bottles of cheap and nasty alcohol.

'Sure,' Seth replied, reaching over and taking a bottle. He popped off the top, took a swig and immediately winced. God what was this shit, well whatever the hell it was it certainly wasn't drinkable. Putting his beer/horse piss on a nearby shelf, he settled back against the headboard to watch the TV again.

'So umm, what's going on?' Sarah enquired after another five minutes of complete silence. Seth shrugged.

'Not much really, just tired.'

'Why?'

'Well apparently Summer hasn't been happy with the lack of sexual activity over the last four years, and neither have I to be honest, so we're trying to catch up as quickly as possible if you know what I mean,' he said with a smirk. Sarah giggled and nodded.

'Yeah I think I get it,' she replied. 'And what, you mean you haven't been with anyone in four years either?' Seth shook his head.

'Nope, I never stopped loving her, I had no interest in sleeping with anyone else.'

'Awww, that's cute, I can see why she likes you,' Sarah replied with a smile, looking at him in a weird way. Seth looked at her, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

'Umm, are you checking me out?' he asked nervously. Sarah looked away to stop him from seeing her blushing.

'Well there's no harm in a girl looking right?' she mumbled. Seth laughed and shook his head.

'I guess not, just don't let Summer see you doing it or you'll probably be on the receiving end of an ass-kicking.'

'Yeah.' They settled into silence again until she spoke up after a minute or so. 'Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you seem like a nice guy and I can tell you really love her.'

'Don't worry about it,' Seth replied with a smile, 'I mean I can see why you'd feel that way.'

'Yeah it's just, she's like my best friend, we've looked out for each other ever since our first day, and I can't even begin to describe how heartbroken she's been at times. I mean most of the time she's been okay, putting on a fake smile and getting on with her life, but there's been other times where she's completely broken down, times where I've been scared to leave her alone in case she did something stupid. You just…………you really hurt her you know.'

'I know Sarah,' he replied with a sigh, 'but do you honestly think she would've taken me back had I not had a good reason. Do you even know why I had to move away in the first place?' she shook her head. 'Well, it was because my mom was diagnosed with leukaemia.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Thanks, and it's okay because she made a full recovery. Anyways, I had to go with her and I was so messed up about having to leave Summer I got sent to therapy to try and help me get over it. My therapist was a real hardass bitch, she told me it would be better if I didn't reply to Summer if she ever tried to get in contact. Well I didn't agree, I thought it was a bullshit idea so I asked my mom what she thought. She was a bit weird in those days, always angry and moody, and she told me to do exactly what the therapist said. I just couldn't not listen to her so that's the reason why I never got in touch with Summer. I never meant to hurt her, I love her, always have and always will.'

'Oh, damn,' Sarah muttered, 'way to make me feel even more like an ass for saying those things about you. If you don't mind me asking though, why are you telling me all this stuff? I mean it just seems a little personal to tell someone you barely know.'

'Summer wanted me to tell you, I'm her boyfriend and you're her best friend slash roommate so she wants us to get along.'

'Oh, well don't worry, we're friends now, as long as you promise me you'll never hurt her again that is.'

'Yeah you definitely don't have to worry about that, I'm never losing her again. I've just gone through the most miserable four years you can imagine, I've been just as bad as her, and I don't intend to ever go back to that.'

'Good, I trust you. Although maybe you could explain something to me, the last I knew Summer didn't have a clue where you were, and then suddenly you're here, how the hell did that happen?'

'Well it's really weird. I was at an art college in New York when I got some of my work published in a national magazine. The head of graphic design at RISD saw it, phoned me up and offered me a place. Naturally I accepted because it's like one of the best art schools in the country. So I came over here, got unpacked and my roommate offered to show me round. I was with him just checking the place out when he had to go. So I walked round for a bit until I went into a little coffee shop on Thayer Street. I ordered a coffee and who brings it to my table, none other than the love of my life,' he said, a massive grin on his face. Sarah squealed at his words.

'Oh my God that is so awesome, like fate or something.'

'Yeah, I never believed in all that crap but I dunno, this might've just swayed my beliefs. Summer's always been that kinda girl, do you know what she said to me before I left. She said "_If we're meant to be together, and I really think we are, we'll find our way back to each other."_ I didn't believe her when she said it but after everything that's gone on in the last twenty four hours, I'm starting to think that maybe she was right, that maybe we are like soulmates who are only meant for each other.'

'Damn right you are. Aside from the fact that you look totally adorable together, there's also the fact that from what I've heard, you've got just the right amount of things in common and differences to really make you click. Nope, you seem like the perfect couple to me.'

'Well I'll admit, on our good days we do sometimes come across as the perfect sickeningly cheesy couple but trust me, it's not always like that. There's been days in the past when we've really been at each other's throats and I'm pretty confident there'll be more days like that in the future, but we always seem to get through it.'

'You better get through it, we're a quarter of the way through junior year at the moment and although I love Summer, I'd kinda like to have this room to myself for senior year.' Seth laughed at her words.

'I'll see what I can do. Over this four year break we've both matured, Summer more so than me I'll admit, but we both have matured a lot and I think that'll only make our relationship move faster. I mean when we were first together we were just kids, yes we were in love but what we have now, it's a whole different thing. I think it's the real thing.'

Just as Sarah was about to reply, Summer walked in. 'Hi,' she said brightly, 'you both miss me?'

'She did,' Seth replied with a smirk, 'I was just happy to get some rest.' Summer smirked while Sarah giggled.

'Speak for yourself, I've been on my feet for the last three hours so I'm even more exhausted than before I left.'

'Well sucks to be you,' Seth replied sarcastically as his girlfriend collapsed on top of him. She smirked and playfully elbowed him in the ribs. 'Hey uhh, you wanna have sex?' Summer grinned at his blunt forwardness and complete lack of tact.

'Hmm lets see, I can either keep going and in all likelihood die of exhaustion, or I can get some much needed rest. Oh what to do, what to do? Ah screw it, I'll take the sex please,' she said with a grin. Seth grinned back and kissed her softly while Sarah giggled as she stood up and walked towards the door.

'Okay, that's my cue to leave,' she said, still giggling slightly, 'Is there any specific time I should come back when you'll be done having sex?'

'Well we do have four years worth of catching up to do,' Seth replied. 'Lets see, twenty times a day for…………carry the one…………multiplied by five,' he mumbled to himself, staring off into space as if he was working out a complicated calculation. 'Got it, come back in around two and a half months, we should be done by then.' Summer laughed while Sarah rolled her eyes.

'I'll be back at ten so make sure you're done by then. And I'll warn you, I will walk in even if I hear you moaning Sum, I refused to be kept out of my own room just so you two can bonk like rabbits day and night.' With that she turned to walk out the door but quickly spun back to face them. 'Oh and Summer, me and Seth have just had a little talk and I know why you took him back now. I've been walking around all day muttering to myself about how you're a moron for getting back with the guy that broke your heart, but now I know the truth I know you did the right thing, he's a great guy.' Summer turned to her boyfriend, smirked at him and shrugged.

'He's okay I guess. I'm sure there's better guys out there for me but you know how I am, I'm just too lazy to look,' she said with a grin. Seth smirked and playfully tickled her ribs, causing her to squirm and giggle, while Sarah grinned at the sight.

'Okay you two are just so cute together it makes me want to vomit. Anyways I'm going, you two lovebirds have fun.'

'Bye,' they both shouted in unison as she walked out. When she was gone, Seth turned to face Summer with a grin. 'Right, lets get this party started,' he whispered huskily as he inched his lips towards hers. However he stopped when Summer pulled back.

'I don't wanna have sex Cohen, not yet anyways. I just used that as an excuse to get rid of Sarah, I love her but I wanted to be alone with you. I was thinking maybe we could just sit here for a while and talk.' Seth smiled brightly at her words. It was one of their favourite pastimes in high school, just curling up together on a bed and talking about anything and everything for hours. He was all for the idea because he knew Summer loved it and truthfully, so did he.

'Sure,' he said as he shuffled back and leant up against the headboard. 'Come here,' he added, patting the space next to him. Summer crawled over to him, sat next to him, rested her head on his shoulder and linked her fingers through his. They sat in peaceful silence for a few seconds until she spoke up.

'I missed everything, but I think this is what I missed the most,' she said softly, playfully twisting her fingers through his, 'just you and me, like this, the way it should be.'

'Yeah, God I love you Summer Roberts,' Seth whispered intensely. Summer smiled and turned her head, burying her face in his neck.

'Love you too Cohen,' she mumbled into him. they settled back into comfortable silence for a few minutes until Seth broke it.

'So how was work?'

'It's was fine,' she mumbled with a yawn, 'but I'm glad to be home,' she added, smiling up at him.

'You really do love this place don't you?' Summer shrugged.

'I guess, but I've never actually thought of this as home before. Since I've been here I've just thought of this as a room I stay in. But now, just because you're here,' she said softly, smiling and leaning up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, 'its home.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go people, sorry for the three week wait but I've been really busy. Anyways, super cheesy at times but I hope you like. And just a warning, this story won't all be SS fluff lol, plenty of drama to come. I have already started writing the new chapter so I promise that if I get lots of reviews, the next chapter should be up before Friday. Thanks!**


	8. I'm a flirt, or not

**A/N – Thanks for the awesome reviews folks, they mean so much to me and really do inspire me to try and make this story as enjoyable as possible for you. Anyways, here's the next chapter peeps, hope you enjoy. As with always, I'll ask you to leave lots of constructive comments and hopefully you will in the knowledge that if you do, an update should be up pretty quickly. ENJOY!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How, wh-what, I-I…………I don't. You…………y-you, you're-'

'Good at a sport. I know, shocking isn't it,' Seth cut in with a grin.

'When the hell did this happen?' Seth shrugged.

'I don't really know to be honest, I just gave it a shot one day and found out, oh I dunno, I'M AWESOME!!' Summer rolled her eyes.

'You're not awesome, you're good but not awesome.'

'Oh I beg to differ my little angel,' Seth replied with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her, 'my coach said I'm good enough to try for the nationals.'

'Coach?'

'Yeah, RISD has a team so I joined and in just three months I've become their star player.'

'Oh my God, I'm officially dating the dorkiest jock ever,' Summer replied with a small laugh.

'Hey, I am not a jock,' Seth countered with a glare, 'jocks are football, basketball and lacrosse players, not table-tennis players.'

'Well I consider anyone who's good at a sport and knows it to be a jock, therefore that makes you…..……a jock,' Summer said with a sweet smile. Seth's face paled at her words.

'Oh dear God, I may have become one of the very people we hate.' Summer giggled and nodded.

'Yeah, I'm starting to think that maybe you're not the guy I thought you were. Who knows, I may even have to break up with you over this.' Seth glared at her.

'Okay, I seem to remember you flipping out on me for making a breakup joke, yet it's okay for you to do it?'

'Well you started cracking jokes less than a day after getting back together. Things have settled now, we've been going out for three weeks and I know this is real now so I'm not worried anymore,' Summer replied, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. Seth smiled when they parted.

'So you want another game?'

'Okay but go easy on me Cohen,' she whined with a pout, 'you know how I have a hatred of losing.'

'Indeed I do, in fact I think some of the nastiest rage blackouts I've ever fallen victim to have been because I beat you at something or other.'

'Exactly, so come on then Cohen,' she replied, handing him a bat and moving to the other end of the table, 'who do you think is gonna win this time?' Seth sighed.

'I have a sinking feeling that it might be you my love.' Summer grinned.

'You're so whipped Cohen, and I love you for it.'

They had been back together for three weeks now and things were going amazing, even better than they had been at the start of senior year. They were closer than ever and things were different this time, they were real. Sure they had both thought about the future back in high school, just not in great detail. Now though, it was the real deal and they both had a long and happy future together at the forefront of their minds.

Summer was already thinking long-term, formulating thoughts and plans inside her head about living arrangements after college, maybe even for their last college year, and then beyond that thoughts about marriage and kids kept creeping into her mind. She hadn't told Seth about all these thoughts, she was scared they would freak him out. Little did she know that he was thinking exactly the same things.

Seth wanted to commit to her, to show her that he was already one hundred percent certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was too early for a ring, he knew that much, it was already in his mind but they were only twenty one and had only been back together for less than a month, so he knew it would have wait a little longer. However, he was seriously starting to think about suggesting a change in their living arrangements.

Although Sarah was Summer's best friend and Dale was one of his, to put it bluntly, they were in the way. Yes things had calmed down, they had gotten rid of all the sexual tension built up over their four years apart by humping non-stop for a week. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to get alone time when they did want it due to the fact that Sarah had now become annoyed and refused to plan her home time around them, and Summer hadn't even been to his place yet.

It wasn't that Seth didn't want her to be able to spend the night at his place, it was the fact that although he wasn't most of the time, Dale was a typical jock when it came to girls. Seth knew Summer wouldn't like him because while he had a girlfriend, that didn't stop him from hitting on every other girl on the planet. He was very unlike the Harbor assholes they had both grown up hating in the sense that he was very witty and intelligent and creative, yet he was very similar in his attitudes towards women.

'Okay seriously, why did we come to this thing if all you wanted to do was play table-tennis,' Seth said with a smirk as they continued to knock the ball back and forth to each other. They were well into their fifth game and Summer had won the last three. She didn't want to stop because she thought she was on a roll and wanted to maximise his humiliation but who was she kidding, he was playing with his weak hand and still could've kicked her ass 11-0 if he wanted to. The only reason he didn't was because she always looked so adorable when she won and if he did beat her she'd only get pissed off and hit him.

They were at a party but unlike Newport parties, Brown parties had a wider selection of things to do other than vomit, hook up or get high. There was the table-tennis in one corner which they were occupying, a pool table in another, a playstation set up in another and even one of them dance mats that are hooked up to the TV.

Parties had never been Summer's thing during college, she had always been too miserable for partying. She knew Seth had been the same but she had found out that now she was happy again, she wanted to be sociable again. She wanted to be at every party now, not to get wasted and dry hump like during the pre-Cohen days of high school, but just to hang out with all her friends and have fun and show off Cohen. She knew girls liked him now and while she had matured a lot, she was still petty enough to rub the fact that they wanted him but couldn't have him in their noses.

Seth apparently wasn't as keen on being sociable and almost always refused to go. She would whine and whine and whine and that wouldn't work, so usually she'd just end up giving him head to make him crack, something she really didn't have a problem with because she loved him so she loved to please him, sexually and every other way.

'Yeah. I. Guess. You're. RIGHT,' Summer replied as she smashed ball across the table, a ball Seth could've easily returned but purposely missed to hand her yet another game. 'Oh well what d'ya know, I win again,' she added with a grin.

'Well done Sum, you really are talented,' he replied, having to use all his willpower to bite back a sarcastic laugh.

'I know baby,' she said, moving forward and wrapping her arms round his neck.

'Okay you should know me well enough by now to know that that was sarcasm, I could've kicked your ass easily, I just had no desire to get hit.'

'Whatevs,' Summer replied with a dismissive shrug, 'I don't care if you let me win, a win's a win.' Seth smirked and raised his eyebrows.

'Seriously Summer, whatevs? I thought the use of that word died out in the eleventh grade along with ew and soooo hot?' Summer grinned and shrugged.

'Well they were my onetime favourite phrases so I think they deserve the chance to make a comeback. In fact, I bet I can still make use of them all in one sentence. "Cohen thinks he's soooo hot when actually he's like ew, whatevs." She grinned and leant up to kiss him softly when he pouted. 'Just kidding baby, you know I think you're hot.' Seth smiled and nodded. 'So as much as I love hanging out with you, do you mind if I go hang out with some friends?'

'Of course not, you go have fun.'

'You can come if you want.'

Nah it's okay, I know a few guys here so I'll just go hang with them.'

'Okay, meet you here in an hour? Seth smiled and nodded. 'And remember Cohen, no getting wasted, we're not in high school anymore.'

'Yes mother,' he replied with a roll of the eyes. Summer smirked and slapped him playfully.

'Shut up ass. Besides,' she added in a seductive whisper, 'I think when we get home I'll be able to give you a better buzz than any alcohol could, with the added bonus of no annoying hangover in the morning.' Seth grinned at her words.

'Got it, no drinking. See you later, have fun.'

'You too, love you Cohen,' she replied, leaning up to give him a kiss.

'Love you too Sum.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth walked over to the keg and poured himself a cup. One cup couldn't hurt, then again he knew he had a tendency to not be able to stop when he started so he would have to be careful. He scanned the crowd, looking for anybody he knew to talk to. There were two or three guys from his classes but they were all engaged in conversation. Other than that he didn't really know anybody, things were still much the same as high school in the sense that he didn't have many close friends, but he did find it easier to approach people and make new ones.

He looked across the room at his girlfriend, she was deep in conversation with a group of girls, laughing and chatting happily. Yes he was bored out of his mind but he didn't want to spoil her fun so he just stood there in the corner. She would occasionally steal a glance at him and if their eyes locked she would smile or wave or blow him a kiss, which he of course would return.

After ten minutes of being stood on his own, humming Deathcab to himself when he got particularly bored, someone approached him. 'Hey Seth.' He turned to find Izzy smiling at him, looking particularly attractive with different shoulder length hair since he'd last seen her and a rather short mini revealing the majority of her smooth, supple legs. She also didn't seem to be as drunk which was a good thing, she'd told him he was a physics student so she was probably incredibly intelligent when she hadn't been drinking.

'Izzy, hey,' he said with a smile, giving her a quick hug, 'how have you been?'

'Good, you?

'Great thanks.'

'Good. Sooooo, anything changed since I last saw you?'

'Well I have a girlfriend now.'

'The one you told me about, the love of your life?' Seth grinned and nodded. 'Oh, well that's great, congratulations Seth,' she added, though she honestly didn't look too pleased.

'Thanks, and I owe you an apology.'

'What for?'

'Well that night I made out with you and agreed to take things upstairs, I umm, I never actually wanted anything to happen. You see, I'd seen her walk in and made out with you to try and make her jealous. It worked because she told me about her feelings and things escalated pretty quick from there, but I still felt really bad about using you and I wanna say I'm sorry, I just hope we can be friends or something.' Izzy smiled and nodded.

'Sure, I'd like that. And don't worry, you're forgiven.'

'Thanks,' Seth replied with a smile, 'so what's been going on with you?' Izzy shrugged.

'Not much really, the usual. Working, studying and the occasional party, I lead a pretty boring life to be honest.'

'Yeah me too, I'm pretty much the same, apart from the job thing that is, I'm too lazy to get a job.' Izzy laughed.

'Why does that not surprise me. I wish I didn't have to work but not all of us have rich parents, sure they help me out the best they can but I wouldn't be able to afford my tuition if I didn't have my job.'

'Where do you work?'

'The library on Thayer Street. I'm just a clerk which is lame because all I do is point old women in the direction of the dirty romance novel section. When you look at them all you think is sweet little old lady who bakes cookies and spoils her grandkids, but you'd really be surprised how filthy their minds are.' Seth burst into laughter at her words.

'God I hope my nana's not like that,' he replied through his chuckles, 'though I wouldn't put it past her, she's not your typical sweet old grandmother in the sense that she's a total bitch who tells it like it is, regardless of who she offends. I mean she-' Seth was cut off by a familiar pair of arms snaking round his shoulders from behind.

'Mmmmm, hey baby,' she whispered softly, nuzzling her nose into the side of his neck.

'Uhh, hey,' Seth replied cautiously, wondering why she was being so touchy-feely. She wasn't normally into PDA, so when she cupped his face and kissed him slowly and passionately all it did was confuse him more, and drive him completely crazy as per usual of course. His first thought that she'd had a few drinks but her breath didn't smell or taste of alcohol. 'Umm, w-wow,' he stuttered with a gulp when she pulled away.

'You like that huh,' she whispered seductively with a flirtatious grin, 'well if we leave now we can do that and a lot more.'

'Umm, that sounds great but I'm kinda in the middle of something at the moment. I'm just hanging out with my friend Izzy. Izzy, this is Summer.'

'Hi,' Izzy said brightly, extending a hand for her to shake, 'nice to meet you, Seth's a great guy.'

Yeah, hi,' Summer replied unenthusiastically, ignoring the blonde's outstretched hand and not even bothering to hide her eye roll, 'and I know he's a great guy, he's _**my **_great guy,' she added, the hint of menace in her tone not unnoticed by Seth or Izzy. They settled into an uncomfortable silence, Summer groping Seth excessively while he tried to shrug her off, a little red in the face.

'So umm, I'm just gonna go,' Izzy finally mumbled, 'it was great to see you Seth and nice to meet you too Summer. Have a good night.'

'Yeah, you too,' Summer replied sweetly with a fake smile. Izzy gave an uncomfortable smile and a small wave before turning to walk away. 'Bye……………slut,' Summer added under her breath, but apparently Izzy heard and spun round to face her.

'Excuse me, what?'

'Yeah, what?' Seth added in a shocked tone, staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

'Oh, nothing,' Summer replied with a sickeningly sweet smile, 'I just said slut.'

'Okayyyyy, what the hell is your problem?' Izzy said in a frustrated tone.

'My problem is you bitch,' Summer spat angrily, stepping forward and getting in the other girl's face, 'stay away from my boyfriend.'

'Okay I can't really deny that I like Seth, I think he's cute and smart and funny, but I know it would be pointless for me to try anything because I can see how in love he is with you. Not that I understand why when you're like this, are you always this crazy?'

'Whatever, just stay away from him,' Summer replied through clenched teeth, balling her fists angrily.

'Ugh, fine. Take care of yourself Seth, it was great knowing you.' She turned to leave but quickly turned back to face them. 'Oh and for the record Seth, you could do so much better.'

'What!! Fuck you bitch, no one's better for Cohen that me,' Summer ranted, though it wasn't doing much good as the blonde was already walking away. 'If I see you talking to my boyfriend again I'll kick your ass, you hear me skank.' She glared at the girls retreating form but was surprised when Seth forcefully grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away. 'Cohen, where are we going? Ow, Cohen stop, you're hurting me.' Seth didn't let go of her wrist though, even when she tried to pull away, he just continued to drag her out the back door. He finally released her when they reached a secluded corner in the garden.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' he spat as spun round to face her.

'Me, what the fuck is wrong with you,' Summer whimpered, rubbing her wrist with tears in her eyes. 'You've really hurt me you know, I think my wrist is sprained. I never had you down as a women-beater Cohen, especially one you allegedly love.'

'Oh shut the hell up Summer, I'm so pissed at you right now that I don't even care that I hurt you.'

'You're pissed at me, I'm pissed at you,' she snapped angrily, 'that whore was flirting like crazy with you and you were flirting right back.' Seth scoffed.

'And how exactly would you know I was flirting with her?'

'I saw you laughing at something she said.'

'That's you're idea of flirting,' Seth countered angrily. 'Summer she said something funny, what was I supposed to do? Just stare at her and say "yeah, what you just said was funny but I can't laugh because my girlfriend is crazy paranoid and if she sees me she'll automatically assume I want to sleep with you?"

'Yeah something like that,' she spat in reply. Seth gave a short, angry laugh and shook his head.

'You know, I really thought things were gonna be different this time.'

'What the hell does that mean?'

'You do realize what's happening don't you, she's Casey all over again. She's a girl who's smart, funny and attractive and you refuse to trust me and believe that I just want to be her friend. Summer I'm in love with you and I just, I-I, I'm at a loss as to what to what more I can do to prove that. What do you want from me? Do you want me to suggest we live together? Do you want me to propose? Or do you just want me to stop talking to every other female on the planet? I-I, I just…………I don't know what to do. I've watched you nearly all my life, at first from afar and then up close and personal, and to this day I still can't figure out what goes on in that brain of yours.'

'Cohen, I-'

'No you know what, I don't wanna hear it. I really thought you'd grown up these last four years but obviously not. You're still the same jealous, paranoid, untrusting Summer and I don't think I can deal with her right now. I'm starting to think that you won't trust me until I promise I'll never even talk to another girl again. What about Sarah, aren't you scared she'll steal me from you? How about Laura, I still talk to her, afraid I'm gonna fly the four thousand miles to Mexico and bang her behind your back? Or what about my mom, do you want me to stop talking to her in case she turns me against you or something?'

'Cohen, please,' Summer replied desperately, her eyes welling up with tears.

'I'm sorry Summer, I can't. You know what, why don't you just call me when you're not being so crazy.' He turned to leave and walked a few steps before turning round to face her again. 'You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I was actually embarrassed to be seen with you back there. I know, its crazy, Seth Cohen the geek, ridiculed by all for years, is actually ashamed to call Summer Roberts, the most popular and beautiful girl in the world, his girlfriend. Well at least one good thing's come out of tonight, I was starting to think that you'd matured into the perfect woman in every sense of the word over our break and I simply wasn't good enough for you, but tonight you've gone and proved me wrong. Judging on tonight you're definitely not perfect, and if you can't trust me when I say I love you and let me socialize with other girls, then I dunno, maybe I'm the one who's too good for you.' With that, Seth turned on his heel and walked back towards the house, shaking his head and muttering inaudible phrases, while Summer just stood there rooted to the spot with tears seriously threatening to fall, feeling like a complete and utter ass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer knocked on the door with apprehension. Surprisingly it hadn't been that hard to find him, she'd just asked a few people hovering around the general area if they knew where he lived and they'd pointed her in the right direction. He'd definitely found the right school because it seemed he was pretty popular. The door swung open to reveal a tall, muscular guy with shoulder length blonde hair. He grinned at the sight of her.

'Well well well, what do we have here?' he said, an unpleasant smirk on his face as he eyed her up and down. Summer didn't feel particularly comfortable under his leer but was there for a reason so she decided to just get on with it.

'Umm, hi, does Seth live here?'

'I'm standing in front of you and you wanna see Seth?' Summer rolled her eyes.

'Look does he live here or not, I'm his girlfriend.'

'Oh right, so you're the legendary Summer Roberts. Nice to meet you, I'm his roommate Dale.'

'Yeah whatever, so is he in or not?'

'Geez why do you wanna see him so bad, a hot little thing like you could do so much better.' Summer sighed and glared at him.

'Aren't you supposed to be his friend?'

'I am.'

'Then stop hitting on me and let me in you fucking creep,' she said angrily. Dale looked shocked at her outburst.

'Whoa okay chill, I was just kidding around.'

'Well don't bother, I grew up around assholes like you, and your kind hold absolutely no appeal to me whatsoever. I just can't believe Seth didn't mention what a dick you are, do you always hit on your friend's girlfriend's or am I the exception?' Dale stepped aside while looking down at his shoes, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "bitch." Summer walked in to find Seth laid on his bed, drawing in his sketchbook with his headphones in his ears. When he looked up she smiled and waved at him, to which he replied with a roll of the eyes before turning his attention to his sketchbook.

'Wow, looks like he really loves you,' Dale said sarcastically with a smirk. 'Well if you ever decide you want a guy that can genuinely fulfil your needs, especially sexually, you know where to find me.' Summer's eyes narrowed menacingly.

'I don't like you,' she said bluntly, 'I think you're an asshole and if you don't leave right now I'm gonna hurt you.'

'Ooooh a feisty one, I like that,' he countered with an infuriating grin, 'I bet you rock in bed.'

'HEY,' Seth shouted, jumping up off the bed and pulling out his iPod, 'just because I have my headphones in it doesn't mean I can't hear you. Back off man, I thought we were supposed to be friends.'

'Relax man, I was joking. Anyways I'm going, I gotta go to Darryl's, see you in a bit buddy. Summer, it was a pleasure,' he added, extending his hand which she of course ignored.

'Yeah, not so much,' she replied with a sweet smile. 'Bye ass, I really hope we don't meet again.' Dale grinned and shook his head.

'Make sure you hang onto this one man, she's a keeper.' With that, he slipped out the door, leaving them alone.

'Jesus that guy's an ass, how do you put up with him?'

'He's not usually that bad,' Seth mumbled, 'he's actually a good guy, just not so much when it comes to women.'

'Tell me about it, I thought I'd got away from that type of jackass when I left Newport.'

'Why are you here Summer,' Seth replied with a sigh, 'you know I'm not happy with you about tonight.'

'I know,' she replied softly, taking his hand and pulling him onto his bed, 'and that's why I'm here. I've come to apologize, you were right, I was being a total bitch earlier on.'

'Well I'm glad you realize that, but we can't go through this again. Our four years apart have killed me but even they have been easier than them two months in junior year, when we let your trust issues nearly wreck us. You have to completely trust me this time Summer or else we're never gonna work.'

'I do trust you Cohen,' she mumbled, looking away from him, 'its other girls I don't trust.'

'That's fine, you don't have to trust them. Hell I don't trust other guys around you, you're every guys dream so it would be stupid of me to think that no other guys want you. It doesn't matter if they want you or not though because I know they'll never get you. I trust you completely, I don't care if guys hit on you because I know that at the end of the day you'll just reject them, come home with me and we'll make love before falling asleep in each other's arms, exactly the way it should be. I know when we're settled and in a committed relationship we're not really into all that expression of love crap but that's only because we don't need it, of course it's always nice but I don't need to actually hear the words to know how much you love me. I'm sure it's the same for you.' Summer nodded.

'Yeah of course, I don't doubt how much you love me and I don't doubt that you'll never willingly hurt me, but mistakes can be made you know.'

'I know, but you need to realize that there's just as big a chance of you making a mistake as me. That's just a risk of being in a relationship, of being in love, and I dunno about you but I think that what we've got is good enough to take that risk. Besides, do you know how out of it I'd have to be type make the type of mistake you're talking about? I'd have to be smashed out of my brain to the point where I can't see two steps in front of me, and you know I never drink that heavily so I really don't think you have anything to worry about.

'I guess, I'm sorry Cohen.'

'It's alright, let's just forget it ever happened.'

'Thank you baby, I love you,' Summer mumbled, snuggling into the side of him and pressing her lips tenderly against his cheek.

'Love you too,' Seth whispered, 'but I need you to do one more thing for me.'

'What?'

'Apologize to Izzy next time we see her and let me hang out with her.'

'WHAT, WHY?? Cohen she openly admitted she's into you, I know it goes against everything I've just said but I really can't stand the thought of you hanging out with her.'

'Summer,' he whispered, cupping her face in his hands and making her look into his eyes, 'I love you, I'm gonna marry you one day.' Her stomach twisted into knots at his words and tears started prickling in her eyes. 'But you have to let me do this. Don't trust her, but please trust me.' She gulped and nodded.

'Okay, I'll apologize,' she muttered. Seth grinned.

'Thank you, and if you're really not comfortable at the thought of me being friends with her I'll just hang out with her at parties and stuff where you can keep an eye on us.'

'No there's no need to do that,' Summer replied with a sigh, 'I trust you Cohen.'

'Good, and I trust you,' he said with a smile. 'Besides, I imagine you have pretty some attractive guy friends.'

'Yeah I guess I have a few that aren't too hard on the eyes.'

'Exactly, and does this face seem worried to you about that. Look Summer, we both abstained from sex for four whole years just because we don't want to ruin the special fact that we've only ever been with each other. If I didn't sleep with other girls when I didn't even know where you were or if I was ever gonna see you again, what makes you think I'm gonna want other girls now I'm with you again.'

'Well when you put it like that,' Summer replied with a grin, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss. Seth smiled into the kiss before deepening it, eliciting a soft moan from his girlfriend. Their makeout session became increasingly passionate until they were both breathless and red in the face and Summer was pulling at the hem of his shirt.

'You know Dale is gonna be at his girlfriend's until the morning, you can stay over if you want,' he panted breathlessly when they finally parted after what seemed like hours.

'Seth Cohen.' Summer half-giggled, half-groaned as he ran his tongue over every inch of exposed skin he could reach, 'are you trying to get into my pants?'

'No,' he replied, looking down at her with a cheeky grin, 'I'm trying to get you out of them.' Summer giggled as she let him peel her top over her head, leaving her clad in a sexy red lace bra, before rolling over and straddling him.

'God you are such a flirt Cohen,' she said, rubbing her ands up and down his chest as she grinned down at him.

'But not with other girls,' he added quickly. Summer wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question but she smiled and nodded anyway.

'I know baby, I trust you,' she whispered as she leant down to lock lips with him again. And with that, all thoughts of jealousy and trust issues and other girls quickly evaporated, only to be replaced a very vocal expression of just how hot his flirting got her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed folks. I know it's just a filler really but don't worry, there will be some advancement of the plot in the next chapter and I will bring in some more characters. There won't be drama quite just yet, I want them to be happy for a little while but never fear, I promise you it is looming on the horizon lol. Anyways, if you want a relatively quick update then you know the drill by now, let me know what you thought of this. CHEERS!!**


	9. Something to be thankful for

**A/N – Hey people. So I'm back in the country and I've managed to find a bit of time to write this. I hope I haven't lost any reviewers over the long wait. Anyways, read and please review, if you do I will try to get a new chapter up ASAP. CHEERS!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Sarah,' Seth said brightly as he walked into his girlfriends room, 'is Sum around?'

'Hey Seth, yeah she's in the shower.'

'Okay thanks.' Seth made his way towards the en-suite door but was cut off by his girlfriend's roommate.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'What any normal boyfriend would do, I'm going to grab a quick feel while she's naked.'

'Oh, I should've known,' Sarah replied with a roll of the eyes. 'Yeah you definitely shouldn't pass up that opportunity because you never get to see her naked,' she added sarcastically.

'Hey,' Seth sniped in reply, 'for your information I haven't seen my girlfriend naked in four days and not seen her period in nearly two, so I think I deserve the right to go in there.'

'How come you haven't seen each other in two days?'

'We've both been really busy. I started at RISD a month into the school year so I'm taking catch-up classes in my own time, plus she's taking on extra shifts at the café because something's wrong with her car and she's too proud to ask her dad, or me for that matter, for the repair money. I'm actually supposed to be in class now but I just got so sick and tired of only being able to talk to my girlfriend through texting that I decided to blow it off.'

'Oh that's so sweet,' Sarah replied with a grin, 'sacrificing your education just so you can spend time with her.' Seth snorted at her words.

'What education, I draw, that's it.'

'Yeah but you do have a minor to fall back on right?'

'Of course, business journalism, but I'm not really interested in that. Nope, if the whole comic book thing doesn't work out I'm pretty much gonna be a washout.'

'Well I wouldn't worry about it, judging on that I think you'll be fine,' she replied, motioning to Summer's little wallboard beside her bed where a drawing from the scrapbook was pinned up. It was one of the best he'd ever drawn and Summer had already declared it as her favourite and hung it up for all to see. It was a close-up of them kissing, incredibly detailed and perfectly shaded. It had taken Seth the best part of a week to draw it, during the summer break before his first year at college when he had been particularly depressed.

'Thanks,' he replied with a smile, 'now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot naked girl to fondle.' Sarah giggled and nodded.

'Okay, have fun.'

'Oh don't you worry about that,' he said over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. He heard Summer humming to herself behind the shower curtain, completely oblivious that he had snuck in. She was in her own little world, just soaping her body without a care, so naturally she was absolutely scared shitless when out of nowhere, a hand shot into the shower and gave one of her breasts a good squeeze. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a huge scream and ripping the shower curtain down as she toppled out the tub and landed on the floor. She untangled herself from the curtain and looked up only to find Seth bent double, positively howling with laughter.

'YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!' she screeched, jumping up and walloping him on the arm as hard as she could. Usually he would've clutched his arm and whimpered like a baby, but Seth found the whole thing so hilarious that he was still roaring with laughter, tears in his eyes. 'STOP LAUGHING YOU PRICK, IT WASN'T FUNNY,' Summer shouted angrily, still punching him all over his arms and chest.

'Okay, okay I'm sorry,' Seth gasped breathlessly, tears of laughter pooling in the corners of his eyes. Summer, growing increasingly irate due to the fact that he was still giggling, decided to get revenge by pulling the still running shower head off its holder and aiming it in the direction of his crotch.

This time it was Summer's turn to howl with laughter as Seth just stood there, mouth agape, a huge water stain all over the crotch area of his pants. 'God Cohen,' she gasped out, 'you're twenty one years old, I thought you'd be potty trained by now. Good luck explaining that one to Sarah.' Seth grinned and shook his head.

'Okay I guess I deserved that, but can you really blame me for groping you when I haven't gotten so much as a look in four days.' Summer rolled her eyes.

'We went without it for four _**years **_and now you're whining about not getting any for four days.'

'What, are you telling me you haven't missed this,' Seth replied, moving forward, cupping her face in his hands and giving her one of the soft, teasing kisses that he knew drove her crazy. He knew he had succeeded in doing so when he heard her softly moan and she pushed her wet and naked body up against his. 'Yeah, I thought so,' he said with a cocky smirk when he finally pulled away.

'Stop it you ass,' Summer said with a flustered grin, 'I'm showering to get clean and if you keep doing that I'll crack and end up right back at square one.'

'Okay, I'm sorry,' he replied with a grin. 'Carry on,' he added, sitting down on the closed toilet and settling into a comfortable position.

'Umm, what?'

'Don't let me keep you, finish showering.'

'Nuh uh, I don't think so,' Summer replied with a smirk, 'get out.'

'Su-ummmmerrrrrr.'

'Ugh, fine, just sit there and shut up,' she said as she stepped back under the water. Seth grinned happily and nodded. 'Oh and no touching yourself,' she added fiercely as she saw his hand make a beeline for his pants. Seth pouted but obeyed her command nonetheless, sitting back and watching his girlfriend showering. God she was so perfect, both physically and personality-wise.

'Why are you blushing,' Seth asked with a smirk when he saw she was a little red in the face, 'I've seen you naked in the shower like a million and one times.'

'I know but this is weird, usually you're naked too and in here with me, not just sitting there watching my every movement.'

'God, can't a guy just sit back and stare at his beautiful girlfriend every once in a while. And if it would make you feel any more comfortable I can easily join you,' he added, beginning to pull off his shirt.

'No don't,' Summer said forcefully to stop him, 'I mean we both know that would only lead to one thing and it would kinda defeat the whole point of showering.' He nodded and they settled into silence again. Seth was itching to just dive in there and take her up against the wall but respected her wishes by not actually doing so. 'Hey I forgot to ask,' she finally spoke up, 'what are you doing here, don't you have a class Wednesday afternoon?'

'I do, but we haven't seen each other in two days and I was kinda missing you so I blew it off to come here,' he mumbled. This time it was Seth's turn to blush while Summer felt like squealing at his words. She didn't do that though, she just turned off the water, hopped out and wrapped herself in her towel before walking over to him and slipping into his lap. She curled her wet arms round his neck and kissed him slowly and passionately, letting him know that she felt the same way.

'I've missed you too Cohen. God you're too sweet.' Seth grinned dumbly and nodded. 'No I mean you are_** literally**_too sweet, because if you keep saying things like that I'm just gonna end up raping you.'

'And that's supposed to deter me,' he replied with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Summer giggled and shoved him playfully.

'Get out assface while I dry and put on clothes, go change your pissy-pants.' She giggled again when Seth gave her his supposed "scary look." In actuality it was scary at all, it just made him look even more pathetic but in a cute, adorable way. He did as she said though (as usual), walking out into her room and closing the door behind him. Sarah looked up and her nose instantly wrinkled in disgust.

'Oh my God, I know Summer can be scary sometimes when she gets angry but please tell me that isn't what it looks like.' Seth rolled his eyes.

'Calm down woman, she wasn't too happy about me scaring her so she decided to aim the shower at this particular area of my body,' he replied, motioning to his soaking crotch, 'an area which I could enquire as to why you are staring at it,' he added with a smirk. Sarah blushed and averted her eyes.

'It's not like I meant to look, it just stands out a bit,' she mumbled.

'Don't lie,' Seth teased, 'I know you're attracted to me, all girls are.'

'Whatever,' Sarah replied with a roll of her eyes, though the fact that the reddening of her cheeks increased at his words did nothing but confirm his suspicions that she was indeed attracted to him. Seth grinned before unzipping his pants and pulling them off. Sarah gawped at him, her wide eyes alternating between his face and his tight boxers that didn't leave much to the imagination.

'Uhh, w-wh-what the hell are you doing?' she spluttered out. Seth wasn't sure if her crimson coloured face was still because he'd embarrassed her a few seconds before or now for an entirely different reason.

'What does it look like, I'm changing out of these wet pants.'

'Well do you have to do it in front of me?'

'Oh don't act like you're not enjoying this. Go ahead, say what you're thinking, impressive isn't it,' he added with a cocky smirk. Sarah rolled her eyes and was about to reply before she interrupted by a freshly dressed Summer walking in.

'What the hell is going on here?' she said, her eyes narrowing menacingly, 'I walk in to find my boyfriend stood in front of my best friend with no pants on, I thought I meant something to both of you but obviously not.'

'Well I wasn't looking to hook-up, I was just looking for a blowjob because it's not like I'm getting anything off you at the moment,' Seth replied teasingly. Summer grinned, pulled a pair of his pants out of the specially assigned "Cohen drawer" and threw them at him.

'Put these on assface,' she said before flopping down on her bed and turning on the TV at the foot of it, along with the playstation 3 connected to it.

'Ahem, I seem to remember you getting pissed of when I bought that for you,' Seth said with a smirk as he pulled his pants on and sat down beside her.

'Well that's because you got me all excited by saying you had a present for me, and then you pull out this, a freaking videogames console. It's more like a present for you Cohen, plus it gives you yet another excuse to ignore me when you're round here,' she replied with a glare.

'Hey this thing's expensive, and I don't hear you complaining now.'

'Well that's because it's grown on me. God what have you done to me Cohen, you've turned me into this weird half-normal, half-geek hybrid, I'm surprised they don't make people like me live in caves or something.' Sarah laughed at her words while Seth rolled his eyes and picked up the other controller.

They began an intense game of PS3 table-tennis, Sarah moving onto Summer's bed and began cheering her best friend on. After about five minutes of playing in silence Seth spoke up. 'You not working today?' he enquired, not tearing his eyes away from the screen though.

'No I'm back to my normal shift pattern, I've finally saved up enough to get that piece of shit fixed,' she replied happily.

'Sum it's a Beemer, not exactly what I'd call a piece of shit, I mean at least you have a car. And does that mean it'll be fixed by Friday?'

'Yeah it's in the shop now, I pick it up tonight. Why?'

'Well I was thinking we could drive up on Friday night, it's only a four hour drive and that way we'll avoid most of the traffic.'

'Drive where,' Summer said confusedly.

'Umm, my house, it's Thanksgiving this weekend remember. Y-y-you uhh, you do wanna come right because I know I never actually asked you, I-I………I just…………you know, I just thought it was a given,' he mumbled, a little scared that she might say no.

'Oh, umm, yeah of course I'd love to come Cohen,' Summer replied with a huge grin, 'I just haven't really thought about it, in fact I forgot Thanksgiving was even coming up because the last two years I've just stayed here and been miserable on my own.'

'And you're gonna be okay seeing everyone again? You know, after everything that went on with my mom and all that stuff.'

'Cohen,' she replied softly with a reassuring smile, 'I can't wait to see your mom.' Seth smiled and leant across to give her a quick peck on the cheek. 'What about them, are they looking forward to seeing me?' she asked, a large hint of nervousness in her tone.

'Umm, I haven't actually told them about you yet.'

'WHAT!!' Summer shrieked, 'we've been back together for six fucking weeks and your family doesn't even know about me? You know, sometimes you can be a real dick Seth,' she muttered, turning away from him with a massive scowl on her face.

'Oh come on Summer, I bet you haven't told your dad about me either.'

'Well that's because I never talk to my dad, you talk to your family all the time.'

'Look the reason I haven't told them is because I want to surprise them. Imagine how cool it will be when they answer the door and you're standing there with me, my mom will throw a fit.'

'I suppose,' Summer replied with a sigh, 'but how do you know I'll be a good surprise or if they'll even like me. You know better than anybody that I've changed a lot, what if they don't like the new me.'

'Trust me Summer, they're gonna love you just as much as they did back then.'

'Yeah,' Summer sighed miserably, 'we'll just have to wait and see.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'God can you like, talk to me or something, I'm falling asleep here. Connecticut is so freaking boring to drive through, it's just a bunch of trees and the occasional trailer-trash small town. Helloooooooo, Summer?' Seth gave a quick glance across to the passenger side of the car to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, her head resting against the window. He scoffed and rolled his eyes but couldn't prevent a small smile from creeping onto his face, she just looked too damn cute.

'Nice talking to you,' he mumbled. 'God everyone is gonna freak when they see you, it's gonna be so funny.' He knew he was basically talking to himself but he had to do something to stop himself from falling asleep at the wheel. 'So I was thinking about having a little chat with Ryan. He's been living with Ellie for a month now and I was just thinking about, you know, asking him what it's like. I mean I know we've only been back together less than two months, but I kinda think I'm ready. I dunno how you feel though, I hope it's the same but, umm…………God, why am I talking to myself, I'm such a loser. Anyway, yeah, I'm gonna ask Ryan what it's like and if I think we're ready for it, I might bring it up at some point in the near future.'

Seth settled back in his seat and focused intensely on the dark road ahead of him, so he failed to see the massive smile that had spread across his girlfriend's face. She just wanted to squeal, throw her arms around him and kiss the hell outta him but she couldn't do that, she knew he wouldn't be happy if he found out she'd been awake the whole time and heard what she'd said. At first she'd felt a little guilty that she was faking unconsciousness to get five minutes respite from his never-ending rambling, but now she couldn't have been happier that she'd ignored him.

Summer was ready too, there was nothing she wanted more than to take their relationship to the next level. She couldn't wait for him to bring it up now because she knew she'd just scream yes, jump on him and they'd end up having possibly the hottest sex of their lives.

After about ten more minutes of faking sleep while his words continued to roll round her brain and send her giddy with excitement, Summer opened her eyes. She turned to see her boyfriend focused on driving, not having realized that she'd "woken up." Summer leant across and buried her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck, causing him to jump and look at her.

'Jesus Sum you scared me, I didn't know you'd woken up.'

'Mmmmm, sorry Cohen,' she mumbled in her best attempt at a drowsy voice while placing soft kisses on the side of his neck.

'Don't worry about it, good nap?'

'The best,' Summer replied with a grin. They settled into a comfortableness for a few minutes, both giggling as she tickled a sensitive spot on his neck with her nose and he tried to squirm away, until she spoke up. 'I love you,' she said out of nowhere.

'Uhh, thanks?'

'Jeez, not exactly the response I was hoping for,' Summer countered with a smirk.

'Sorry, I love you too, its just I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to you spontaneously saying it outta the blue.'

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise we needed to make officially scheduled "I love you appointments" so not to take each other by surprise. And here I was thinking a little bit of spontaneity was a good thing for a relationship,' Summer said with a glare.

'Calm down woman you know what I mean. It just takes me by surprise that's all, but in a good way.'

'Well what about this, does this take you by surprise but in a good way,' she whispered huskily in reply before snaking a hand down to his package and rubbing. She grinned as Seth inhaled a sharp breath and let out a low groan.

'Umm, well in any other situation that would definitely be a good surprise, but when I'm driving down an unfamiliar road in the dark, yeah not so much.'

'Ooooh you're all tense baby,' she whispered playfully, nibbling on his earlobe seductively as she continued to rub and began to undo his pants buttons with her other hand, 'maybe I should loosen you up a little.'

'Summer I-I-I'm driving, p-p-please don't.'

'Please don't what?' she replied innocently with a grin as she finally freed his ever-hardening manhood from his boxers and began slowly stroking him.

'P-p-please d-don't…………oh God please don't stop.' She grinned at his words and began to place wet and urgent kisses across his neck as she continued to stroke him. Seth had to slow down to thirty even though they were in a sixty zone so that he didn't kill them if he accidently ran them off the road, and the way she was making him rapidly losing control was causing that to look more likely with every passing second. 'Oh God,' he whimpered, 'Sum, why do you do this to me?'

'Because you love it and I love you, which means that I love it too,' she replied in a sultry murmur, 'besides, you ain't seen nothing yet Cohen.' With that, she unbuckled her seatbelt and dipped her head towards his midriff.

'No Sum, don't. I don't think I'll be able to keep control of the ca-……………oh. OH GOD, SHIT SUMMER,' he moaned loudly when she ignored his pleas and reached her target. She grinned up at him, never once letting him out of her mouth. It infuriated him yet drove him wild at the same time.

Summer began to do what she did best, putting her big mouth to use. It was mostly used for insulting him or shouting at him and while she enjoyed that, she definitely preferred this more. She wasn't a slut or anything, she just loved him so she loved to please him. Plus it was always nice to watch him buckle under her actions, and he always seemed to do whatever she wanted after this, it was her ultimate weapon for controlling him.

It wasn't long before Seth's moaning became more vocal and rapid but that was to be expected, Summer had done it to him so many times before that she had perfected the technique that drove him craziest. 'Shit Summer, stop, I'm gonna come and I'll probably crash the car.'

Summer merely giggled with a tight lock still round him, something that gave him even more pleasure and pushed him closer to his imminent climax. She continued to work her magic until she felt him begin to throb in her mouth, a sign that she knew meant he was about to let go. Seth moaned loudly while he struggled to keep his eyes on the road, something that confirmed her suspicions. Then all of a sudden, he exploded powerfully and shuddered in utter bliss. For a few seconds he swerved out into the middle of the road, but luckily there wasn't much traffic for 8pm on a Friday and they were on a particularly straight section of the old costal highway.

Summer took all that he had to offer, something she didn't normally do but she wasn't particularly keen on him wrecking her car's expensive interior. When she was sure he was done she let him out of her mouth for the first time in well over ten minutes and tucked him back in his pants, before eyeing him with a flustered grin. 'How long until we get there?' she asked with a sweet smile as if nothing had happened.

'What, that's it?' Seth replied breathlessly, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, 'where the hell did that come from?'

'Where did what come from,' Summer replied innocently, 'I thought I got it all.'

'You know what I mean Summer,' Seth countered with a roll of the eyes, 'what the hell was that?'

'That was me showing you just how much I love you Cohen.'

'What, by nearly making me run us off the road,' he replied incredulously. Summer rolled her eyes.

'God, I get you off and this is the thanks I get, assface.'

'Okay I'm sorry,' Seth replied with a grin. 'Thank you, that was awesome. Do you wanna drive now and I dunno, maybe I can return the favour.'

'Uhh, that sounds great but I think I'll pass. You did really well to keep composed there but I know it wouldn't be the same for me, I would run us off the road.' Seth laughed at her words.

'Okay then, I guess it'll have to wait till tonight.'

'No it won't, it'll have to wait till when we get back to Rhode Island. You do remember my rule about sex when your parents are in the house right?'

'Yeah, there isn't any,' Seth replied with a glum sigh.

'Exactly, sorry to disappoint you baby,' Summer said, leaning across to give him a peck on the cheek. 'I mean that's partly the reason I just gave you a little fun, hopefully that should be enough to last you three days.'

'I very much doubt it but thanks for the effort anyway.' Summer smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. They settled into a relaxed silence for a few minutes until she broke it.

'I can't wait to see your family again, thank you for inviting me.'

'Like I was ever not gonna. You're my family now too Summer, even if it's not official…………yet.' She smiled widely at his words. The thought of being a genuine member of his family, of being _**Mrs Seth Cohen**_, was a thought that had been creeping into a mind a hell of a lot the last few months, and it was a thought that sent her giddy with excitement and happiness.

'Well, hopefully one day it will be official Cohen,' she replied with a happy sigh, taking his free hand and playfully twisting her fingers through his.

'Yeah, but what are you gonna do when that happens?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well you'll be Cohen too, people will think you're crazy and you're always talking to yourself.'

'Oh yeah,' Summer said with a big grin when it finally dawned on her what he meant, 'well I guess I'll have to call you something else. OOH I GOT IT,' she squealed excitedly, 'you can be Ezekiel.'

'Or how about Seth,' he replied with a glare.

'Nah, Seth's too boring, it's gotta be Ezekiel,' she teased.

'Well good luck getting me to propose then if that's gonna be my nickname when we get married.' Summer smiled into the side of his neck and didn't bother replying. She didn't need to, she knew he'd propose to her and she knew he'd even be an Ezekiel for her if she wasn't joking. He was just that kinda guy, the perfect guy.

After about another hour of driving, the forests and small towns began to disappear, only to be replaced by large suburban masses with the unmistakable metropolis that is New York visible in the distance. 'So we're gonna be there pretty soon right?' Summer mumbled, the nervousness evident in her tone.

'Yeah, you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous.'

'Awww, you're adorable,' Seth replied with a big grin. Summer giggled and shoved him playfully. 'Don't be nervous okay, it's not like you need to make a good first impression because you already have. They already love you Summer, they're gonna so happy to see you.'

'I hope so. So where is this fancy apartment?'

'Umm, it's right in the middle of Manhattan, but we relocated to a house in Long Island when my mom got better. In fact, here we are,' he said happily, pulling up beside an average detached four-bedroom house.

'Oh, umm, wow, so soon,' Summer replied in a squeaky voice. Seth noticed her hands were shaking slightly.

'Oh baby,' he said softly, wrapping his arms around her, 'how many more times do I have to tell you, you've got absolutely nothing to worry about. Wait, it's not just my mom you don't wanna see is it, because I thought you understood why she did the things she did.'

'No Cohen,' Summer replied softly, cupping his face in her hands and smiling reassuringly, 'I wanna see everyone, especially your mom, and I honestly have no idea why I'm freaking out.'

'Well please calm down, I love you, they love you, everybody who meets you loves you. You're just………you're very loveable.' Summer grinned at his words.

'Thank you baby, you're very loveable too. Okay,' she added, taking a deep breath, 'I think I'm ready.' They stepped out the car and made their way up the pathway to the front door. Summer's mind was racing, she had never been more nervous. Would they all still like her, would they be happy to see her? She had a right to be nervous though because she knew that if everything went according to plan, this family would be her family one day.

'You ready?' Summer smiled and nodded.

'I've been ready all my life.' Seth grinned, took her hand in his and rapped on the door with the other one. After a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a middle-aged blonde woman that Summer never thought she'd see again. A woman that held a bigger place in her heart than her own mother. And Summer instantly knew from the look on her face, she had nothing to worry about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'OH MY GOD!!'

Kirsten threw her arms round Summer with such force that she nearly sent her only biological son flying backwards down the porch steps. She immediately burst into tears and Summer had to bite down hard on her lower lip to stop herself from doing the same.

'Jeez mom, nice to see you too,' Seth grumbled as he went to stalk past her. When he passed her she grabbed the back of his collar, pulled him back and threw an arm round him too, sobbing into both their shoulders. Seth grinned at his girlfriend over his mom's shoulder, and she returned a wide smile with watery eyes.

'H-h-how, w-when, I-I………I don't-' she stuttered when she pulled away, smiling widely with huge red puffy eyes. 'A-are…………are you two-' When Summer merely grinned massively and nodded, the older blonde erupted into a fresh round of sobs and threw her arms round the both of them again.

Summer looked up over Kirsten's shoulder to see Sandy gawping at her, his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief. She smiled at him and gave a small, dorky "Seth-like" wave, a wave he returned with the same dumbstruck expression.

'Oh my God sweetie. Hi, I've missed you so much,' Kirsten practically squealed when she pulled away.

'Yeah, hi Kirsten, I've really missed you guys too. It's been a long time.'

'Too long.'

'I see no one's missed me,' Seth mumbled with a pout.

'Don't worry son, I've missed you,' Sandy chimed in, walking over a capturing his son in a big bear-hug. 'And I don't believe it, Summer Roberts. It's great to see you, I didn't think I ever would again.'

'Yeah well me either but surprise surprise, here I am. It's great to see you too Sandy, how are you?'

'Excellent thanks, how are you?'

'Great, really really good thanks,' Summer replied with a huge grin, linking fingers with her boyfriend again.

'And how have you been the last four years,' Kirsten asked concernedly.

'Honestly, really really not good.'

'Oh, a-a-and it's all m-my f-fault,' Kirsten wailed before running off to another part of the house. sandy sighed and Seth rolled his eyes while Summer nearly started crying on the spot. She felt terrible, she had never meant to hurt Kirsten, she loved her like a mother, it had just slipped out.

'I best go check on her,' Sandy said.

'No Sandy, can I go talk to her,' Summer said desperately.

'Umm, sure. She's most likely in our bedroom, upstairs, last door on the left.'

'Okay thanks,' Summer replied as she walked off.

'No problem. And Summer,' he said, causing her to turn to him, 'welcome back.' She grinned widely at him.

'It's great to be back Sandy, it's great to be back.'

'So son, the love of your life is back huh, how did that happen?'

'It's a long story dad, a good one but a long one. I'll explain later.' Meanwhile, Summer had found Kirsten and her heart broke at what she saw. She was sat on her bed, not sobbing anymore but sniffling heavily, with tears still pouring down her face.

'Hi,' she said softly, causing the older woman to jump, 'can I come in?'

'Uhh, sure,' Kirsten mumbled. Summer moved forward and sat beside her on the bed, eyeing her cautiously. Before she could say anything though, Kirsten burst into a fresh round of sobs. 'I'm s-s-so s-sorry Summer,' she spluttered out, 'I hate myself for what I did to you guys. I know I wrecked my son's life and I bet I probably wrecked yours too, I'm evil.'

'No you're not Kirsten, you're like a mom to me, you always have been. I love you so much,' Summer whispered, a few tears beginning to slip down her own cheeks.

'How can you, I destroyed your relationship, your happiness.'

'No you didn't, cancer destroyed it, and it doesn't matter now anyway because things worked out. I'm back with Seth in an even deeper relationship than last time and I've honestly never been happier.'

'Really, you don't blame me, you don't hate me?'

'No Kirsten, I don't hate you, I love you, and I sure as hell don't blame you.'

'Well I blame myself,' she mumbled.

'Well then I guess I will have to blame you then.'

'Umm, what?'

'Yeah, the only way I could ever be angry at you for the last four years is if you keep blaming yourself for them.' Kirsten smiled faintly at her words.

'So you're saying you really will hate me if I keep blaming myself.'

'Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying,' Summer replied with a sweet smile. Kirsten gave a watery-eyed smirk and shook her head.

'You really are an amazing girl aren't you, I guess that's why my son loves you so much. Okay then, I suppose it was no one's fault, I guess it was just one of those horrible things in life that happen.'

'Exactly, and even if I did consider you in any way responsible for the last four years, I would have to thank you.'

'How come?'

'Well even though they have been by far the worst years of my life, they've made me who I am today. Although I love Seth more than life itself, our four years apart have really given me the chance to grow up. I mean I know for a fact I wouldn't have got into Brown if I'd been with Seth.'

'You go to Brown? Wow, impressive.'

'Thanks, and I'm guessing a little unexpected judging by your tone. Its okay, I never thought I was that smart either, but apparently I am when the guy I love isn't around to distract me. I will always choose being with Seth over not being with him, but I can't deny that plenty of changes for the better occurred in me while we were apart. I'm more mature, I'm independent, I'm a woman basically. And even though he can still be an immature dork sometimes, I think he's turned into an amazing man too. Sure it would've happened if we'd been together, but the changes wouldn't have been as drastic.' Kirsten smiled widely at her words.

'God I've missed you Summer, you were always like the daughter I never had,' she whispered emotionally, a few tears falling.

'And you've always been a mother to me too, I love you Kirsten,' Summer replied, also beginning to cry again. They hugged and cried together, all issues from the past resolved. As far as they were both concerned, they were family again, just the way it was meant to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'RYANNNNNNN!!' Seth squealed as he ran towards the adoptive brother with open arms. When he reached him all the shorter guy did was give him a sharp shove to the chest to stop him from hugging him, but it was enough to send Seth toppling over the back of the couch.

'OW!!'

'Oh hey Ellie, how are you?'

'Seth, get off me you big lump.'

'Hey man,' Ryan said with a smirk, peeking over the top of the couch, 'good to see you. Now if you don't mind can you get the hell off my girlfriend?'

'Yeah, sorry man, sorry Ellie.'

'No problem dork. So how's life, how's the whole chess thing treating ya?' Seth rolled his eyes.

'For your information it's table-tennis, and I'm okay. And please will you get a new running joke, after three years it's kinda wearing thin. Yes we get it, I'm a geek, move on.'

'No point talking to her about jokes man, she's just not funny,' Ryan cut in with a smirk, eliciting a glare from his girlfriend.

'Well I guess you're perfect for each other then,' Seth replied sweetly.

'Whatever, so how's life bro?'

'Life is good man, LIFE. IS. GOOD!!'

'Whoa, someone's mood's picked up since I last saw him, what's going on?'

'Well my cheeriness might have something to with the beautiful lady I've brought along to meet you guys. And before you say anything,' he added quickly with a glare at the both of them, 'no she isn't imaginary.'

'Then where is she?' Ellie countered with a smirk.

'She's upstairs talking to mom.'

'Wow that's great man, you actually seem happy, something I haven't seen you like for far too long.'

'I am happy Ryan, I'm really genuinely happy.'

'Well that's great, I'm happy for you. It seems like you're really into this girl, do you think that maybe she's the one to replace, you know.…………Summer?'

'Ahh, somehow I don't think so buddy,' Seth replied with a grin.

'What, why not man. You need to move on, it's just not healthy. I mean I loved Marissa, I once thought she was the only one for me, but I think this is proof that there is more than one person out there for everybody,' Ryan said, motioning to himself and his girlfriend.

'No I don't think so man, I think Summer's it for me.'

'Trust me man, she isn't. You need to move on and get over Summer.'

'No I don't.'

'Yeah you do.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes Seth, you do.'

'Umm, no he doesn't.' Ryan's head shot up at the voice that came from the kitchen door, and he was instantly hit by what could only be described as a blast from the past. He never thought he'd ever see her again, he thought about her from time to time with fond memories. Sure they'd never been hugely close but she had made his brother indescribably happy, and he'd always be thankful to her for that.

'Umm, no I guess he doesn't,' Ryan said blankly, a shocked looked still plastered all over his face. 'Roberts, is that really you?' Summer giggled and nodded.

'Hey Atwood.'

'Hey,' Ryan said rushing forward and wrapping her in a hug, 'I never thought I'd see you again.'

'Yeah well sorry to disappoint you,' Summer replied with a smirk. Ryan grinned.

'You know I don't mean it like that. Summer this is my girlfriend Ellie, Elle this is Summer, Seth's high school girlfriend.'

'Now college girlfriend,' Seth added, snaking his arm round her waist.

'Hi,' Ellie said, shaking the brunette's hand, 'so you're really dating Seth?' Summer laughed and nodded.

'Yeah I am, though I sometimes wonder why too.' She smiled sweetly when she received a glare off Seth.

'Oh, I mean he's okay looking but he's annoying as hell, why do you put yourself through that?'

'Helloooooo, standing right here.'

'Well you see, I have a problem,' Summer went on with a smirk, ignoring her boyfriend, 'basically I'm a dorkaholic, I'm addicted to dorks, this one in particular.' Everyone in the room laughed, apart from Seth who pouted.

'Hey it's good to see you two getting along already. You've already found something in common, insulting me.'

'Oh I'm sorry baby, but you just make it so damn easy,' Summer replied with a grin.

'Right, so come on, sit,' said Kirsten, who had appeared in the room beside Summer, 'we all wanna now how and when this happened,' she added, motioning to her son and his girlfriend.

'Okay well I met her on the first day I got to Rhode Island. She works in a little coffee shop on Thayer Street, I walked in and ordered something and guess who brought it to my table. Things went from there and now here we are, that's it I guess.'

'Aww, that's sweet, like you were meant to find each other or something,' Ellie said with a grin.

'Believe me, it wasn't as simple as he makes it sound. I was devastated when he left, but I was even more heartbroken when I didn't get a reply to any of the letters I sent him.' Summer glanced at Kirsten to make sure she was okay, her eyes were slightly watering but she nodded for her to continue. 'Anyways, I was so angry at him that I wouldn't listen to a word he said. The first two months we only saw each other once or twice and it always ended in a big argument. Then one night, when it was starting to look like we were never gonna work things out, he showed up at my place and forced me to listen. I found out that he had a perfectly good reason for doing the things he did and it was like a light went off in my head. I just thought "oh my God, I still love him and I still want to be with him.' So I told him I wanted to be with him and seven weeks later, here we are.'

'SEVEN WEEKS!!' Kirsten shrieked, 'you've been dating for seven weeks. SETH EZEKIEL COHEN,' she shouted with a look of death, 'all those times I've called you in the last two months you've been sat beside someone you know I think about every single day, and you didn't tell me.'

'Geez, relax mom, I wanted it to be a nice surprise for you, I think I succeeded in that.'

'Well I suppose I can forgive you then because you're right,' Kirsten said with a smile at Summer, 'it was the best surprise ever.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later it was 11pm and time for bed. Summer had spent an hour of catching up with his family, an hour in which she had settled back into things with ease. It was like she had never been away, and she was loving every minute of it. The younger adults had now retired to the den and were playing playstation just like in the old high school days, minus Marissa but plus Ellie.

Even though they'd only known each other a few hours, Summer though Ryan's girlfriend was awesome and vice versa. She was smart, witty and apparently shared her love of insulting Seth. Summer was definitely sensing best friend material. Even though Sarah was her best friend and so was Seth to some degree, there was no rule about having more than one.

'Oh my God, have you like played playstation nonstop for the past four years or something?'

'That's my fault bro, I made the mistake of putting my PS3 in her room because I spend more time there than my own. Apparently not such a good idea because she plays it religiously which has resulted in her getting good.'

'Good? That's it? Don't you mean really really good, you haven't beaten me in like three weeks Cohen.'

'I know, and I'm so proud of you baby, I always knew I'd turn you into one of my people.'

'Oh really, one of "your people?" would I be classed as one of "your people" if I said I still think Deathcab are a bunch of sucky whiners?'

'HEY, do _**not **_insult Deathcab.'

'Whatever, I'm going to the toilet, back in a few.' Summer got off the sofa and walked out of the room. She made it halfway to the bathroom before she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Ryan smiling at her. 'Hey Chino, what's up?'

'Wow, flashback, I haven't been called Chino in like four years,' he replied with a smirk.

'Well someone's gotta remind you where you came from you Ivy League big-shot.'

'Same to you. Actually no we don't, you've always been set up for the Ivy League haven't you Barbie.'

'Okay firstly Barbie is like your stereotypical blonde Valley-girl slut, whereas I'm brunette and as it turns out, pretty smart. And secondly, Barbie has Ken, the most perfect guy in the world, while I've got…………I've got Seth Cohen.' Ryan laughed.

'How can Ken be the most perfect guy in the world, the man's got no freaking dick? I mean I don't know Seth's, umm, "dimensions", but surely he's gotta be bigger than that.' Summer giggled and nodded.

'Good point, actually Cohen's like ten times more perfect than Ken.'

'Ten times nothing is still nothing Summer,' Ryan replied with a smirk. Summer rolled her eyes.

'Whatever. What do you want Chino, I have to go pee.'

'Umm, I was just wondering, you know, how Marissa is doing. I mean even though I'm with Ellie and I really love her, I still sometimes think about Marissa from time to time.' Summer tensed at his words and sighed.

'I wish I could help you Ryan I really do, but I don't have a clue myself. About two months after you left we kinda had a fight, and I'm not talking about a petty little thing, I'm talking about the mother of all fights, a fight that sent an eleven year friendship up in flames. I haven't talked to her since then and I have no idea where she is or what she's doing,' she added sadly.

'Oh, wow, I didn't expect that. What did you two fall out about?'

'That doesn't matter, it's not important,' she mumbled, 'I'm sorry Ryan but I really can't help you.'

'Okay, thanks anyways Summer. Oh and welcome back to the family,' he added with a warm smile before turning and walking off.

'Thanks,' Summer whispered to herself with a miserable sigh before making her way to the bathroom. In an instant, with the mention of that name, Summer's night had gone from being one of the best of her life to being not so good. Summer still loved her but even if she ever did see her again she knew their friendship was way past the point of repair.

After she was done in the bathroom, Summer made her way down the hallway and was met by Seth leaning against the frame of his bedroom door. 'Hey,' he said with a smile, taking her hands and pulling her in, 'everyone else has gone to bed, you ready?' When Summer merely nodded, Seth frowned. 'Are you okay, five minutes ago you were all smiles and now you look a little sad.'

'Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long and emotional day that's all.'

'Okay well get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning.' Twenty minutes later they were washed, undressed and curled up together in bed. They almost always slept together naked, they just wanted to be as physically close as possible all the time, even when they were unconscious. 'Night Sum, I love you,' Seth muttered, spooning her from behind and burying his face in her neck.

'Love you too Cohen,' Summer whispered, but if she had been facing him he would've seen that she still had an unhappy frown on her face. It wasn't long before Seth fell asleep. Summer listened to his heartbeat, his slow breathing, and couldn't stop the tears from slipping down her face.

She was crying because memories of losing her childhood best friend hurt. It was her fault, she'd made a huge, unforgiveable mistake, a mistake she regretted every single day. She knew she could never let him know, she just couldn't. It would hurt him more than words could describe and she refused to hurt him but most of all, she refused to lose him, and if he ever found out she knew that was exactly what would happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go folks. I wanted to go into more detail with this chapter but it was really getting quite long. Anyways, please review because I'm afraid that I will be moving away on December 2****nd**** and will be without computer access for three weeks, then I get back for two weeks at Christmas so I can update then, then I will be gone again for at least a month without computer access.**

**I will not go into great detail about why I won't have computer access. Lets just say that my life is changing rapidly. I'm 18 and I'm going out into the big wide world to start my own life in a new career. I won't say anything else because I know plenty of you won't agree with my decisions, but if I've got you intrigued and you really want to know then feel free to ask me and I will PM you and explain what's going on.**

**Anyways, the more you review the faster I update and I want to get as much of this story out before I leave, so please leave your comments folks. THANKS :)**


	10. Heartbreak doesn't last forever

**A/N – Hey folks, thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews on the last chapter. And I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get this out sooner, I've just been really really REALLY busy. Anyways, here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review. PEACE!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, whatever happened to Chrissie, the dog I got you?'

'Oh my God Chrissie,' Summer squealed as she pulled her sweater over her head, 'I haven't thought about her in ages. Umm, I didn't want to take her to college and there was no way my dad would look after her so I gave her to Allie.'

'Allie?'

'My seven year old niece from Colorado, well step-niece actually. She's the step-monster's sister's kid, and she's a total darling. It's weird, I get on with the whole of the step-monster's family, apart from the pill-popping bitch herself.'

'Your step-mom's from Colorado?' Seth asked in a surprised tone.

'I know, crazy isn't it,' Summer replied with a smirk, 'small-town country girl turned rich-town bimbo. Anyways, I gotta go to class,' she added, leaning down to give Seth, who was still laid on her bed in nothing but his boxers, a quick kiss. 'Will you still be here when I get back at lunch?' Seth shrugged and nodded.

'I guess, I mean I don't have class today so it's not like I have anywhere else to be or anything better to do.'

'Good, so I'll see you at midday. Love you Cohen.'

'You too, later.'

'Bye.' Summer slipped out the door and made her way towards her class with a smile on her face. Life was just so perfect for her right now. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect family, the perfect friends, everything was perfect.

It was all perfect, except for one little thing, one tiny little nagging thing that she couldn't get out of her mind. Okay it was huge. Why the hell hadn't he asked her yet? She knew he had indeed talked to Ryan about it because she'd found out from Ellie, who was fast becoming one of her closest friends whom she talked to on the phone every day, who'd managed to pry it out of Ryan (most likely the same way she got Seth to talk when he was reluctant to.)

Just as Summer was thinking about it, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, looked at the caller ID and instantly broke into a smirk. 'Hey,' she said brightly as she flipped the cell open and put it to her ear, 'and before you ask, and I know you will ask, no he hasn't yet.'

'Oh, still nothing,' Ellie replied, and Summer could tell she was frowning on the other end, 'oh well, keep your chin up Sum and I'm sure it will happen sometime soon. Besides, on the plus side it gives us more time to plan the decorations for the place. Now I know you like purple, I'm not sure Seth is the same but screw him, your first apartment together is all about you and you letting him know that you're always gonna be in charge of certain things. Anyways, I've emailed you some designs so check them out after class and get back to me.'

'Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself,' Summer replied with a smirk, 'I mean he hasn't even brought it up yet let alone asked me, so it would be a little stupid for **me** to even start thinking about decorating, never mind you.'

'Summer I'm an interior design student. This is my passion, it's what I do, so shut up and let me do my job, for free might I add. Besides, you need to trust me when I say it's gonna happen real soon. I mean it's been three weeks since thanksgiving, he's probably just building up the courage to say something because you know as well as I do he's a total wimp.' Summer giggled and nodded even though she knew her blonde friend couldn't see her.

'Yeah well I gotta go, I'm at my class.'

'Okay hun, have fun and remember, Seth loves you and everyone can already tell he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And when you've got a lifetime together, what's a few more weeks?'

'I guess. Thank Elle, talk to you later.'

'Okay bye.' Summer hung up the phone and didn't know whether to smile or frown. She loved being with Seth, but as far as she was concerned she was with him nowhere near enough. She would only be truly happy when she woke up in the morning and he was laid there right next to her, and when she got home at night he was there too. She was too proud to admit she sometimes got a little scared, of the future, of growing up, of life in general, and she only felt truly safe when she was wrapped up in his arms. All Summer wanted was for him to be there, every day, for the rest of their lives. She had no doubt that he loved her just as much as she loved him, so surely that wasn't too big a commitment for him to make, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Summer's room, Seth was going through the usual Friday morning motions, laying on his girlfriend's bed with a bowl of Cocoa Krispies in hand while he watch SpongeBob Squarepants. His routine was interrupted when his phone rang. 'Hello?'

'Hey man, it's Dale.'

'Oh hey, what's going on?'

'Well uhh…………me and Darryl are over,' he muttered, and if Seth hadn't known any better he would've been sure he heard a stifled sniffle on the other end.

'Oh for Christ's sake Dale, what the hell did you do,' Seth replied, unable to hide the annoyance in his tone. His roommate's girlfriend, or his ex rather, was a nice girl who was friendly and he always had fun hanging out with her. Seth considered her a half-decent friend, so he was sorta pissed that Dale had messed things up.

'HEY,' Dale snapped angrily,' why do you just automatically assume it's my fault?'

'Because I know you,' Seth replied bluntly.

'Well would you still consider it my fault if I told you I found out she's been fucking another guy for the last month,' Dale snarled, and in that moment Seth could tell his anger was just a cover to hide intense upset.

'WHAT!! Oh shit man, I'm really sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,' Dale mumbled. 'It's just, I uhh, I actually really liked her Seth. When I first saw you and Summer together I realized I wanted that, and I really thought she was the one I could have it with. But I dunno, I-I…………I guess she didn't feel the same way,' he added quietly, and Seth felt terrible when he heard a definite crack in the voice of his normally confident and composed friend.

'God this sucks some major ass,' Seth muttered angrily. He couldn't believe that a girl he had considered his friend could be so unbelievably heartless. 'So uhh, who was this asshole?'

'I dunno, some dick from her class. I've seen him a few times before at parties and I just thought they were good friends, little did I know that every time I saw him talking to her he was probably telling her the things he was gonna do to her later that night. And the worst part is, this guy is like the biggest bitch I've ever seen. I mean he literally looks, walks, talks, and acts like a total queer. God, a fag stole my girlfriend, this is the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to anyone, ever.'

'You know what you need man, you need to get out there and have fun, like right away. What say we go out tonight?'

'I dunno man,' Dale replied with a sigh, 'I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'd rather just stay in tonight.'

'Oh come on buddy. Trust me, speaking from four years experience, moping around is the worst thing you could possibly do. You need to get out there, get back on that horse right away so to speak.'

'I don't know Seth, I'm really not in the mood.'

'Okay then, well if you won't come out and get drunk with me tonight, will you at least let me go and beat the living crap outta this drama dick.' Seth smirked when he heard Dale let out a small chuckle on the other end, at least he was cheering him up a little.

'Nah that's okay man, I think I'd even rather go out than let my friend get his ass kicked by some sissy drama guy. Alright you've sold me, we can go out for a few beers tonight.'

'A few, don't you mean a few hundred? Trust me buddy it will do you good. We can go to that new place, Nandi's is it, tip a couple of thousand shots down our necks and then you can try and take that cute bartender home. Who knows, if you're good enough you might be able to go all Vince Neill from Motley Crue on her ass and fuck her in the bathroom or the back alley.' Dale snorted at his words.

'Whatever, I'll see you later man.'

'Okay buddy, later. Oh and Dale, don't do anything stupid, at least not until I get there to supervise.'

'Right, got it. Bye.'

'Bye.' Seth flipped his phone shut and sighed unhappily. Dale was a good guy most of the time, he didn't deserve that. Although he hit on girls, including Summer, Seth knew it was all in jest really and that he was definitely not the type to cheat if he was in a relationship.

Seth settled back against his girlfriend's headboard and began to munch on his cereal again, and just when he thought his morning couldn't have taken a shittier turn, he heard a sob from outside the door. Feeling curious, he got up and opened the door, only to find Sarah propped up against the wall opposite with tears streaming down her face at a colossal rate.

'Oh my God what's wrong,' Seth said softly, rushing forward and placing a comforting hand on her back. Sarah merely collapsed forward into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck tightly, burying her face in her shoulder and continuing to sob hysterically. 'Hey, ssshh it's okay, come on,' he whispered comfortingly, gently pulling her into her room and sitting with her on the edge of her bed. 'Sarah, what happened?'

'H-he-he-he s-said h-he l-loved m-me,' she hiccupped, 'b-b-but I f-f-found out h-he w-w-was just u-u-using m-me f-for s-s-sex.'

'Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me,' Seth muttered through a clenched jaw. He knew she was talking about her boyfriend Mark. Seth had never met him but apparently they were, or had been, getting really serious. Summer had always found time to bitch to him that there was something off with Mark, something not quite right about him. Well now she had her answer, he was a dick.

'Seth,' she whispered pitifully, locking her tearstained eyes with his sorrowful ones, 'tell me honestly, i-i-is there something wrong with me?'

Oh Sarah,' he replied softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, 'why would you even think that?'

'Because every guy I start to like turns out to be a fucking pig,' she cried angrily, beginning to cry again. 'They all lie, they all cheat, they all…………they all leave me,' she whimpered, bringing her knees up on the bed, burying her face in them and beginning to sob again.

'Listen to me Sarah,' Seth said strongly, lifting her face up so she was looking him in the eyes, 'there is nothing, and I mean **nothing**, wrong with you. These stupid assholes are the ones who obviously have something wrong with them, they must have to treat someone as great as you the way they do. I-I……………you know what, if I wasn't completely and utterly obsessed with your best friend, I would totally date you.' Sarah smiled faintly at his words and couldn't help but blush.

'You don't have to say that just to make me feel better,' she mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes and cleaning up her face with the tissue he had just handed her.

'I'm not,' Seth replied sincerely, 'I mean it.' He really did mean it, he probably would date her if he hadn't met Summer again. Of course he would break up with her before things got serious or she started nagging him to have sex like he'd done with a few girls during his Summerless four years, but she didn't need to know that. 'Sarah you are everything a guy could want in a girl. You're smart, you're funny, you're down to earth, plus there's the fact that you are hot as hell.' By this point Sarah was smiling and looked a lot less upset.

'Really,' she said hopefully, 'you're not joking or saying it just to make me feel better?' Seth shook his head.

'I'm really not. You are so hot, and I don't mean just normal hot, I mean like "WHOA," that kinda hot. I honestly think that apart from Summer, you may be the most beautiful girl I've ever-' He was cut off by an unfamiliar, and rather unwanted, pair of lips being pressed against his own. At first Seth reacted to the kiss but that was only natural because he was shell-shocked. Then after a few seconds he realised what was happening and abruptly pulled away. Sarah's eyes immediately widened and a hand flew up to her mouth.

'Oh no, oh my god, oh shit, oh fuck, what the hell did we just do?' she whispered in a terrified tone.

'What do **we **just do, don't you mean what did **you **just do,' Seth muttered in reply, burying his face in his hands. 'Summer is gonna kill us, she is literally gonna stab us. Oh god, she's gonna break up with me, I'm gonna be alone and loveless and miserable all over again.'

'She can't know Seth,' Sarah screeched, visibly panic-stricken, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks again, 'it was a total accident, just a heat of the moment thing but that won't matter, she'd never forgive me.'

I'm sorry but she has to know,' he replied sadly, 'her reaction would be a hundred times worse if we didn't tell her and she somehow found out later. Look I'm just gonna go and whoever sees her first will just have to explain what happened okay.' Sarah merely nodded, the odd sniffle or small sob still escaping her lips. 'Right,' Seth said with a sigh, patting her knee awkwardly a few times before getting up and heading towards the door, 'I'll see you later and again, I'm sorry your boyfriend dumped you, he's obviously an ass.'

'I'm sorry I've probably caused trouble for you and Summer.'

'Don't worry about it, I'll catch you later.'

'Okay, and Seth……………thanks, I really needed someone to make me feel good about myself and you did that.'

'Forget about it,' Seth replied with a smile, 'I mean that's what friends are for right.' With that, he darted out the door. As soon as the door closed he began banging his head on the wall beside it. He was right, friends were supposed to be there for comfort in times of need, but Seth had a feeling that his girlfriend was gonna think that this time he had taken the whole comforting friend thing a little too far.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hello?' Summer yelled as she walked into her dorm room. 'Cohen? Hellooooooo?' she shouted in the direction of the bathroom. When she got no response, she realised he wasn't there and scowled. 'Sure Summer, I'll be here when you get home…………assface,' she muttered to herself. She collapsed onto her bed and picked up the phone, ready to call him and rant, when she heard a definite sniffle of some sort from inside the bathroom. Frowning to herself, Summer got up and knocked on the door. 'Cohen, is that you? Sarah?' After a few seconds of nothing, the door slowly opened to reveal her obviously very upset best friend. 'Sarah, are you okay, what's wrong?' Summer immediately said in a panicked tone. She very rarely saw her best friend cry, over the three and a half years they'd been roommates it had usually been her doing all the crying.

'Sum,' Sarah whispered, a waterfall of tears cascading from her eyes, 'Summer, I-I…………I'm s-so sorry.'

'Hey baby it's okay,' she cooed softly in response, wrapping her arms round her friend in a comforting embrace, 'it's okay, what's happened?'

'Mark broke up with me, he was just using me,' she whimpered miserably in reply.

'WHAT!! That fucking pig, I'll kill him. See I told you he was not to be trusted, I knew there was something fishy about him. GOD, SON OF A BITCH!!' Summer ranted, which only succeeded in making Sarah sob even harder.

'Summer, I-I, I didn't mean- God I'm sorry,' she wailed, throwing her arms around the brunette again.

'Hey now, what are you apologising to me for,' Summer replied gently, 'you haven't done anything wrong, it's all that bastards fault.' Sarah sobbed loudly and shook her head.

'I-I………I've done something stupid. Really stupid, and bad, a-a-a………and you're gonna hate me,' she howled.

'Ssssh it's alright Sarah, it's okay,' Summer whispered comfortingly, taking her friends hand and leading her over to her bed, 'now what are you talking about. I'm sure you're overreacting, whatever it is it could never make me hate you, I love you like a sister.'

'I-I, I came home and Seth was here. H-h-he comforted me, he w-was really sweet. He s-started s-saying a-all these r-really nice things and I-I…………my brain just snapped, I-I, I made a mistake Summer,' she whispered despairingly, 'I-I-I……………I-'

'You kissed him,' Summer cut in blankly, an emotionless expression on her face. Somehow she just knew what Sarah was trying to say, and her suspicions were confirmed when Sarah merely nodded weakly, her eyes closed with tears still rolling down her face. Summer just looked at her blankly for a few more seconds before standing up, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

'Summer, where are you going,' Sarah cried desperately but to no avail, Summer was already out the door and halfway down the corridor. 'Summer it was a mistake, it wasn't Seth's fault, hate me not him.' She didn't hear any of her friend's cries though, she was already on her way down the stairs by that point. When she got out the building she calmly made her way over to her car, hopped in and began driving the five miles to her boyfriend's place.

When she got there, Summer stepped out of the car, made her way inside the building and began to trudge up the four flights of steps to his room. When she reached her target she calmly knocked on the door. It took a while but it was finally open by a rather depressed looking Dale. 'Before you start,' Summer immediately snapped, 'I'm really not in the mood for your crap. Now where the hell is Cohen?' Dale shrugged.

'He's not here.'

'Oh,' Summer muttered, a puzzled look on her face. 'Hey, not that I care or anything but are you okay, you look a little down?'

'Not really, I found out my girlfriend's been fucking another guy for God knows how long.'

'Oh, umm, sorry I guess. And you uhh, you never cheated on her?'

'Summer, even though I hit on every girl I see, including you, I'm really not that guy, the asshole who cheats. I would never have done that to her.'

'Oh, well in that case I really am sorry.'

'Thanks,' Dale replied with a miserable sigh, 'anyways, Seth's not in, do you want me to tell him you were here?'

'Umm, yeah can you tell him-'

'Hey.' Summer was interrupted by her boyfriend appearing at her side with takeout bags in his hand. 'Hey man, you okay?' Dale shrugged and nodded.

'So-so, as good as I can expect to be in my current situation.'

'Okay well I brought you some pick-me-up food, it's Thai, knock yourself out.'

'Thanks man,' Dale said, taking the bags from him and disappearing in to the dorm room.

'He looks so sad,' Summer said to Seth, watching him go with a frown, 'you know I've never particularly cared for the guy but I actually really feel for him.'

'I know,' Seth replied with a sigh. 'Listen, can I umm, can I talk to you for a minute,' he added nervously, closing the door so they were left alone in the corridor.

'Sure, what's up?'

'Well umm, have you been home recently?'

'No, why?' Summer lied. She knew that whatever had happened that morning had been nothing but a simple mistake by a friend with a broken heart, so there was no way she was gonna break up with him over it. However, she was going to test him.

'Well umm, Mark kinda broke up with Sarah, turns out he was only using her for sex.'

'I knew it,' she muttered angrily through gritted teeth, 'that fucking spineless gutless piece of shit.'

'Yeah well Sarah was in a bad way, a really bad way. I umm, I tried to comfort her the best I could, I started saying nice things to her bit I think I might've been a little too nice because she uhh, sh-she…………she uhh-' Seth's stuttering was cut off by Summer leaning up and pressing her lips against his. They kissed tenderly for a few seconds before Summer pulled away with a big smile on her face.

'I know,' she said softly, 'I have been home and I know what happened.'

'Okayyyyyyy,' Seth replied confusedly, 'I was uhh, I-I, I was kinda expecting you to be a little angrier than this, certainly not happy about it.'

'Why would I be angry baby, you passed the test.'

'Test?'

'Yeah, the trust test. I needed to know that you have enough faith in the strength of our relationship to tell me everything, even things that you know I won't be keen on hearing. I'm in this for the long-term Cohen, till death do us part and all that crap, but the only way that's ever gonna happen is if we can be completely, one hundred percent honest with each other about everything, and after this I believe you can do that.'

'Wow,' Seth replied, visibly shocked, 'that went a million times better than I ever expected it to go. Seriously you're not mad at all?'

'Well I'm not happy she kissed you, but I'm very happy that I know my man's always gonna be honest with me. Seriously it's no big deal, I mean you didn't kiss her back right?'

'No of course not…………okay only for a second.'

'WHAT!! Well that changes things, now I am mad at you,' Summer replied, punching him in the arm with a glare.

'OW!! Summer I was shocked, I didn't mean to. Look, come here.' Seth pulled her body into his and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. After no more than a second he pulled away and smiled at his love. 'That was it, there was no tongue, it lasted for all of a second then I realized what was happening, pulled away and totally freaked.'

'Well I guess I can live with that, just make sure it doesn't happen again.'

'Fine, just make sure Sarah doesn't date another asshole again. Speaking of her, how is she doing?' Seth asked concernedly.

'Oh my God, I don't know, I just got up and left when she told me. Oh dear God, I'm a terrible friend. Sorry Cohen I gotta go back,' she added, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, 'do you wanna hang out tonight, we can go to a movie or something?'

'Sorry I can't, I said I'd go out with Dale and have a few drinks, help him drown his sorrows and find a quick rebound.' Summer frowned but nodded anyway.

'Oh, okay. Well have fun then and I'll see you tomorrow,' she replied, giving him another kiss before turning to leave. She stopped though when she felt her boyfriend tug on her arm. She turned around to find him with a wry smile plastered across his face.

'Hold on,' he said with a mischievous smirk, 'if you wanna go to the movies, I think we should go to the movies.' He leant down and whispered something in his girlfriend's ear, something that caused her to return his smirk and nod. With that, they shared another brief goodbye kiss before Seth turned and slipped into his room. He found his roommate laid on his bed stuffing his face with Thai food. 'Hey man, I know I suggested we go bar-hopping tonight but I've had a better idea. How do you feel about going to the movies?' Dale shrugged and nodded.

'Sure, whatever, sounds like fun.' Seth grinned.

'Oh don't you worry buddy, it will be.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh, seriously, why the hell have you dragged me here, can't you see I'm depressed.'

'Hey, you made out with my boyfriend, skank,' Summer said, though she said it in a playful way more than a malicious way, 'and if you wanna make it up to me all you have to do is come and see a movie with us, how hard is that huh?'

'Ugh, fine, whatever,' Sarah muttered. They made their way into the lobby of the movie theatre but Sarah immediately halted and put a hand on her friend's arm at the sight before them. 'Oh my God, who is that?' she whispered, obviously referring to the tall, muscular blonde guy stood beside Seth.

'Oh that's Dale, Seth's roommate,' Summer replied brightly, 'I didn't know he was bringing him. I know what you're thinking, pretty hot huh?' she added with a grin. Sarah smirked and shrugged.

'I guess.' They made their way over to the guys, Summer giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek when they reached them.

'Hey Cohen.'

'Summer, and hel-lo lo-ver,' he added to Sarah in a sultry murmur, making playful kissing faces in her direction. Sarah accidently let out a giggle while Summer glared at him and punched him in the arm, hard. 'OW, too soon for jokes I'm guessing.'

'Damn right, assface,' Summer countered with a pout, 'you got the tickets?' Seth nodded and they all settled into silence, Summer snuggling into Seth while the other two shuffled on their feet awkwardly, until the tension was interrupted by a small cough. The other three turned to face the culprit, Sarah.

'Umm, aren't you gonna introduce us?'

'Oh right, of course. Sarah this is Dale, Dale this is my roommate Sarah.' They both exchanged hey's, shook hands and smiled shyly at each other before the group settled into silence again. This time though it was broken by Summer. 'Hey baby I want some popcorn, you wanna do the romantic cliché thing and share a tub?'

'You only wanna share so I have to pay for it don't you,' Seth teased with a smirk.

Of course,' Summer countered bluntly, 'come on, come and buy it with me. You guys want anything.'

'No thanks,' they replied at the same time before the couple walked off, leaving them alone.

'So umm, how are you,' Dale asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

'Not good,' Sarah replied truthfully with a sigh, 'to be honest I really don't wanna be here, no offence.'

'None taken. And me neither actually, the only reason I am is because my roommate has a fondness for endlessly nagging me until I do what he wants.'

'Well what d'ya know, mine does that too,' Sarah said with a grin, 'I guess that's why they're so perfect for each other.'

'What, the fact that they're both incredibly annoying?' Sarah nodded and they both laughed. 'Hey if you don't mind me asking, why so sad? You look a little down.'

'Yeah I uhh, I broke up with my boyfriend this morning. I found out he didn't really give a shit about me, he just wanted me for sex.'

'Oh that sucks, I'm sorry. And that's something we have in common right there, I actually broke up with my girlfriend this morning too. I found out she'd been sleeping with another guy for a month.'

'Ugh, women can be such bitches.'

'And men can be real bastards.' They both laughed, happy the mood was lightening fairly quickly. 'So where are you from, I only ask because you have the cutest little accent.' Sarah blushed and grinned shyly at his words.

'Umm, Oklahoma, you?'

'Southern California like dumb and dumber over there. So you're from the south huh, that's cool.'

'Yeah but don't worry, I don't fit the bible-belt stereotype. I drink, I used to do soft drugs, I'm not a conservative Christian and I **definitely** believe in premarital sex, lots of it at that.' Dale laughed at her words.

'Oooh, my type of girl.' Sarah giggled and moved forward, gently placing a hand on his chest.

'Well right now you only think I'm your type of girl, but I dunno, maybe if you buy me a drink after the movie I just might let you find out if it's true,' she said in a playful whisper. Dale grinned and actually looked happy, a huge change from just a few short hours ago.

'I just might do that, oh who am I kidding I'll **definitely **do that. So do you wanna go inside and wait for them, I have two of the tickets?'

'Sure,' Sarah replied brightly with a smile. Dale extended his arm, which she linked her own through, and they walked into the screening room together. Little did they know that their entire exchange had been watch from the beverages line.

Seth and Summer looked at each other for a few seconds, before simultaneously breaking out into whoops of joy.

'YES!'

'AWESOME!'

'HIGH FIVE!!'

Summer slapped her boyfriend's hand before launching herself at him and wrapping him in a tight hug. 'Did you see that,' she squealed excitedly, 'they were totally into each other.'

'I know. Congratulations my little angel, we did it again. On our own we are powerless losers, but together we are an unstoppable force.'

'Damn right. This is the stuff comic books are made of, Lil Miss Vixen and The Ironist save the day again.'

'Then go home and have hot sex?' Seth enquired, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

'Maybe after the movie,' Summer replied in a sexy whisper with a very naughty grin. Seth grinned back and snaked an arm round her waist.

'It's gotta be said my little vixen, we are a pair of freaking geniuses.'

'Definitely.'

'And a pair of freaking dorks.'

'Totally.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – so this was really just a filler folks, we will get to some real stuff soon I promise. Sorry for the extra long wait but I have good news. Due to my lifestyle, living arrangements and career change coming up in just under a fortnight, I have resigned my old job and now have the whole day to myself. All I'm doing all day is either working out or writing, so if I were to get…………hmmmm, let's sayyyyyy, 20 reviews for this chapter, I could have a new one out in as little as two days. I know it's blackmail but that's just the way I do things lol. So if you want ultra fast updates until I go, you know what you gotta do. CHEERS!!**


	11. Best Chrismukkah EVER!

**A/N – Hello to all my lovely readers. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I know I said I would update in two days if I got 20 reviews, which I did thank you very much. The reason I didn't is because I only got 10 in 3 days, then I got about 12 in 20 minutes on the fourth day, it was crazy lol. Anyways, I think this is a relatively quick update, certainly quicker than usual, so hopefully you will repay my act of kindness with a review for this chapter. THANKS!!**

**WARNING: Some of this chapter is rather raunchy so if you are sensitive towards that sort of thing, be warned!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was awoken in her favourite possible way, she was awoken by her boyfriend unconsciously rolling on top of her in his sleep. She scolded him when he woke up himself, saying in was annoying and that next time he did it she was gonna knee him in the balls to rouse him, but truthfully it was her favourite way in the world to start her day.

She wiped the sleep-dust out of her eyes, stared down at her love and softly giggled at the sight. He had his face buried between her exposed breasts as if they were pillows, and Summer knew that if he were to wake up it would definitely be his favourite way to start the day too.

'I love you,' she whispered, affectionately brushing her fingers through his thick curls. 'You love me too, I know you do, but please prove it to me. Why haven't you asked me yet, **please** ask me. If you're scared I'll say no then you don't know me at all. All I really want from my life is to spend it with you, all of it.'

Summer stopped when she heard him stir and as she had suspected, as soon as he awoke enough to realise where his face was positioned, he wasted no time in attaching his mouth to one of her nipples. She half-giggled, half-groaned in delight as he teased her with his warm mouth.

'Cohen,' she gasped out, all the telltale signs of arousal rapidly appearing all over her body. Her pupils dilated, her breathing deepened and grew more rapid, her face heated and reddened, her nipples grew larger and hardened, and her room, which she knew for a fact was of mild temperature, suddenly felt like a sauna to her. God, how the hell did he do it? Summer didn't know but she didn't particularly care, she was more than happy to let him work his magic.

Seth kissed down her body, never once looking up at her. He focused solely on running his lips and tongue across her erogenous zones, her breasts, her stomach, the insides of her thighs. Her legs had parted and he could hear her whimpering, letting him know that she ached for him to bring his mouth down on her biggest hotspot of all. He didn't do that though, he was a tease but he did it with good reason, he knew that the longer he teased her the more intense her pleasure would be when he finally did give her what she wanted.

'Oh my God Seth,' Summer squeaked when at long last he did bring his lips down upon the centre of her arousal. He was so skilled, twisting his tongue in ways that made her eyes roll back into her head. She considered him the absolute definition of a perfect lover, which was weird because he hardly had the look of a stud. He just knew how to do everything so perfectly, how to take her into realms of ecstasy she didn't think existed.

Seth pushed into his girlfriend with a few fingers as he continued to roll his lips across her swollen pleasure gland, eliciting a low groan from her. Summer began to buck her hips upward, and Seth began synchronize his fingers so they met with each stroke.

It wasn't long before Summer found herself unable to control her breathing. She was manically grinding her hips against him, desperately trying to send his fingers deeper inside her. 'Cohen,' she panted, her husky voice oh so sexy, 'Oh God yes, keep doing that. Uh huh, mmmmm, oh yeah,' she whimpered, and Seth honestly thought that he could come from just listening to her she sounded so good.

He knew she was close to reaching climax when she started sucking in short, sharp breaths, her body involuntarily tensed and she dug her nails into his scalp, hard. Seth couldn't stop himself from breaking into a smile, his mouth still firmly attached to her womanhood. He just loved to please her. In fact, he found seeing her moan and tremble under his actions to be just as gratifying as reaching his own sexual release.

Summer let out a strangled cry as euphoria engulfed her. Seth went to move away but she was at the height of her orgasm, making her incredibly selfish, so she roughly grabbed his head and forced him to stay down there. He didn't seem to mind though as he continued to gently work his tongue across her centre, thus prolonging her intense pleasure. Her body jolted with every shockwave of bliss that pulsated through her veins, as she vocally expressed her delight through a series of soft, heavenly moans.

It was only when Seth was sure her excitement had died down did he look up at her for the first time, a cheeky grin across his face. His lips shone with a mixture of spit and her natural fluid, and Summer thought he looked incredibly hot. 'Good morning gorgeous,' he said sweetly.

'Good morning? No, **very** good morning,' Summer panted in reply, still breathless, before pulling his face up to hers by his hair and locking lips with him. Seth smiled into the kiss, happy that he had left her fulfilled. 'Our sex life is like perfect already, but you have **got **to do that more,' Summer muttered between short, passionate kisses. Seth laughed and pulled away, looking at her with a loving smile.

''Not a problem at all my love,' he replied before getting up and strolling into the bathroom.

'Where are you going,' Summer said, 'don't you want me to return the favour?'

'I would love you to but I'm afraid we don't have time. Check the clock Sum, we overslept, our plane leaves in just over an hour.'

'WHAT!!' Summer shrieked, glancing at her bedside clock and discovering that he was in fact right, 'how, I set the alarm.'

'Yeah, and every time it came on you just reached across and pressed the snooze button without even opening your eyes,' Seth replied, walking back into the room with a smirk.

'Well why the hell didn't you stop me,' Summer countered with a glare, 'and even worse, why the hell have you just spent the last fifteen minutes getting me off when you knew we didn't have time?'

'Oh don't even try to act like you didn't love it.'

'That's not the problem Cohen,' Summer replied with an impatient sigh, 'of course I loved it, but we really didn't have the time.'

'Relax my little Summer,' Seth said softly, snaking his arms round her from behind, 'we packed last night, a quick shower and a bagel and we're ready to go. In fact, now that I think about it, we actually have a little spare time for even more fun,' he added in a husky whisper. Summer tried to push him away but when he began placing soft kisses on the back of her neck she went limp in his arms, and suddenly what time it was didn't matter to her.

She fell back onto her bed, taking him with her, and wasted no time in attaching herself to his lips. She moaned into his mouth, feeling her body heating rapidly again. 'If we miss our flight I'll kill you,' she whispered as she pulled away, then crushed her lips against his again before he had the chance to reply. Seth smiled against her lips.

'You know, this is what I love the most about Dale and Sarah _"rebounding"_ together,' he muttered between intense kisses, 'the fact that I have you all to myself whenever I want. It's awesome, like we have a place of our own.' Seth was unpleasantly surprised when Summer shoved him off and stood up.

'Whatever, I'm showering now,' she replied without looking at him as she walked into the bathroom, and Seth definitely heard a large hint of anger in her tone. He closed his eyes in frustration and leant back against her headboard.

'Damn, was it something I said?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hello, everybody decent?'

'Yeah you can come in.' Sarah and Dale walked into the room. 'Hey guys,' Summer added brightly, 'what's going on?'

'Nothing, just came to see you off. I can't believe you're actually going away for Christmas and New Year, a far cry from last year when you stayed here all alone and cried,' Sarah said with a smirk.

'Yeah, so what are you guys doing about the holidays?'

'Well we're both going home for Christmas, but we're coming back for New Years so we can celebrate together,' Dale replied.

'Okayyyy, and by _"celebrate," _I presume you mean fuck each other's brains out,' Summer countered with a smirk.

'Pretty much,' Dale replied bluntly with a shrug and a nod, causing Sarah to giggle and Summer to roll her eyes. 'What, don't even try to deny that you'll be celebrating the exact same way with Seth.'

'Well that's because we're together whereas you guys are…………well I don't really know but it's pretty fucked up at the moment.'

'Yeah umm, I'm gonna go grab something from the vending machine, back in a few minutes,' Sarah mumbled, looking very uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. She slipped out the door, leaving Summer and Dale stood alone in silence.

'Look,' Summer said after a couple of seconds of uncomfortableness, 'we don't know each other all that well, but what I do know about you is that you can be a real jerk.'

'HEY!!'

'Well I'm sorry Dale but it's true. You hit on me, you never stop partying, you act like a real dumbass sometimes basically. I'm sorry to be blunt but my first impression of you was that you were a dick, and you haven't really done much in the last two months to disprove that theory. With Sarah though you've got a chance to change my perceptions of you, so don't waste it jackass. We've been friends for over three years now and let me tell you, in that time I've seen her jerked around by a string of guys. Don't be one of those guys Dale, treat her right.' Dale nodded at her words.

'Don't worry Summer, I will. I really like her, she's smart, she's funny, and my God she's beautiful. There's no way I'm gonna mess her around, she's too good for that.'

'Well if you already feel that way about her then why are you both still insisting you're only each other's casual rebound to get over your latest failed relationships. I know she likes you too so why are you both still pretending you're nothing but fuck-buddies, why aren't you dating? You've been hooking up non-stop for a week now but that's only gonna be fun for so long, eventually you're gonna get bored with just having sex and both start wanting more. So why don't you get off your lazy ass and do the gentlemanly thing of asking her out on a date.'

'I dunno,' Dale replied with a sigh, 'I mean I know I'm ready to start dating again, she's helped me forget about that tramp of an ex already, but I'm not sure if she's ready yet. Seth said she was pretty messed up.'

'She was but trust me, she's ready. On the rare occasions you two haven't been fucking during the last week and I've had the chance to talk to her, all she's ever talked about is you. And before you ask, no she hasn't been saying you rock in bed, she's been saying what a sweet guy you are and stuff like that. She likes you Dale, you like her, so do the right thing and make the effort to make things more serious.'

'You're right. Okay I'll ask her, thanks Summer,' Dale replied with a genuine smile.

'No problem.' They went back to silence, a much more relaxed one this time, until Sarah reappeared through the door. 

'Hey guys, so what are you talking about?'

'Nothing,' Dale replied, 'we don't have much to say to each other to be honest, we're not exactly BFF's are we Summer.'

'Hardly,' Summer countered with a smirk.

'But listen,' Dale said to Sarah, 'I was thinking that when we get back we could, you know, go out, for real.'

'What, like dating?'

'Umm, yeah, if you want to that is.'

'Sure, I'd love to,' Sarah replied with a big grin, leaning across to give him a quick peck on the lips, 'on one condition.'

'What's that?'

'That you get your hair cut,' she said with a giggle. 'Sure the surfer-dude look is cool in Cali, but not here, and I'm not particularly keen on calling a guy who has longer hair than me my boyfriend.' Dale grinned and nodded.

'You got it, the hair will be gone by the time I get back.' Sarah grinned back and gave him another quick kiss. When Dale wasn't looking she mouthed a quick "thank you" to Summer, who smiled and nodded. 'So where's Seth?'

'In the bathroom,' Summer replied.

'We've been here for ten minutes, what the hell is he doing in there?'

'I don't know and I'm not really sure I want to. COME ON COHEN!!' Summer shouted, banging on the bathroom door.

'Two minutes, I'm doing my hair,' they heard him yell in reply.

'Cohen we both know that great big mop on your head isn't controllable, now come on, LET'S MOVE!!'

'I am not going out like this, you really messed it up this morning when I went down on you.'

'COHEN!!' Summer shrieked, her face reddening rapidly, 'Sarah and Dale are here you ass.'

'Oh……………hey.'

'Hey Seth,' Sarah managed to shout between a fit of giggles. Summer glared at her and Dale, who was just stood there smirking. She decided to take her embarrassment out on him.

'One word outta you, and I mean one word, I will have your balls surgically removed, got it,' she said menacingly, prodding him in the chest pretty hard.

'Got it, not one word,' he replied, though he was still smirking. 'Oh hey I forgot to ask,' he said to Sarah after a few seconds, 'I was thinking about going out to lunch today, you wanna come?'

'Sure, where?'

'Well I was thinking about going downtown, maybe I should ask Seth where to go.' Sarah burst into a fit of laughter while Summer sighed and closed her eyes, having to use all her self-control to not go rage blackout on his ass.

'You know, I really hate you Dale, I really genuinely hate you.' He smirked at her words.

'See,' he said to his sort of girlfriend, 'definitely not BFF's.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sweetie,' Kirsten said brightly as soon as she'd opened the door, wasting no time in throwing her arms around the woman she was convinced would one day be her daughter-in-law, 'how was your flight?'

'Hey Kirsten, it was fine thanks. So how are you?'

'I'm great now you guys are here, so where's my baby boy?'

'Here mom,' Seth puffed, halfway up the driveway with one smallish bag over his shoulder and two huge suitcases, one in each hand. Kirsten smirked, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was his and what was his girlfriend's.

When he reached his mom, Seth placed the bags down inside the door and wrapped her in a warm embrace. 'Hey sweetie, is your back okay,' she said with a grin when they pulled apart. Seth pouted and shook his head. 'Well it's okay, you're home now, mommy will take care of you.' Seth grinned triumphantly at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes and looked at him as if to say "you're such a loser."

'So how are you mom?'

'Good thanks, how are you guys?'

'Awesome, never better, right Sum?' When his girlfriend merely nodded, avoiding all eye contact, Seth broke into a frown. He knew she was upset at him for some reason, he could read her like a book, but he had no idea as to why. Kirsten obviously sensed the tension and decided to break it.

'So umm, leave your bags, Sandy will get them. Ryan and Ellie are in the lounge, why don't you go and make yourselves comfortable.' Summer smiled thankfully and nodded. They both stepped in behind Kirsten, who made off towards the kitchen. Summer walked towards the living room, but was surprised when Seth forcefully grabbed her arm and spun her round.

'Okay what the hell is wrong with you, what have I said or done to piss you off so badly?'

'Whatever gave you that idea,' Summer replied coldly with a roll of the eyes.

'Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that you just put in your iPod and ignored me for the entire duration of the flight, or maybe it's the cold looks, or the fact that you won't let me touch you. Look Summer, just tell what I've done wrong so I can fix it. Is it because I accidently revealed intimate details about our sex life to Dale and Sarah?' Summer sighed.

'No Cohen it's just…………it……………it's……………you know what, no. You're the one who supposedly loves me, the one who knows me better than anyone, so why don't you figure it out yourself.' With that, Summer spun on her heel and made her way towards the lounge, but was once again abruptly cut off by Seth spinning her round.

'I **supposedly **love you, what the fuck does that mean?' Seth spat. Summer didn't reply, she just forcefully shoved him off.

'Get off me. I'm bored of talking to you now, we're done here.' This time Seth let her go, following her with a huge scowl. They walked into the lounge and were instantly greeted by Seth's adoptive brother and his girlfriend.

'Hey,' they both said in unison.

'Hey Atwood. Elle, girl talk, Cohen's room, NOW!!' Summer replied, not once breaking her stride towards the stairs.

'Oh God Seth, what the hell have you done now?' Ellie scolded as she watched her friend stomp up the stairs.

'I honestly don't know. When you find out, please tell me,' he pleaded in reply. Ellie merely smirked before heading towards the second floor.

'Hey man, what's up with her,' Ryan enquired amusedly.

'God knows,' Seth countered with a sigh, sitting down and picking up the second playstation controller, 'all I know is she's got a major stick up her ass and her problem is with me.'

'Well go find out then.'

'How? I mean they're hardly gonna let me just walk in and join in with their bitching, which in all likelihood is about me.'

Well from what I remember, the Seth Cohen of high school used to be pretty damn stealth. Why don't you put your skills to use, see if you've still got it.' Seth smirked at his brother's words.

'You're a genius Ry, I could kiss you right now.'

'Please don't.'

'Back in two minutes.' Seth tiptoed up the stairs and silently pressed his ear against his old bedroom door. He listened intently and heard the familiar sound of his girlfriend very obviously ranting.

'I love him so much, but sometimes he can be so, so……………ugh. You know what I mean?'

'I think I do, what happened?'

'Well my roommate recently hooked up with his, we introduced them, so she's spending a lot of time at his place, meaning we have my room all to ourselves. Anyways, we were taking advantage of that this morning by making out pretty heavily, it was definitely leading somewhere, but then he has to go and wreck the mood by saying that it's cool that our roommates are never around anymore and it's like we have a place of our own. I got so angry, I just wanted to scream at him that it's not the same, it's nothing remotely like having a place of our own. Do you think I'm overreacting?'

'No of course not, if Seth can't see that you're ready to take your relationship to the next level then he's dumber than I thought. I've gotta say it Summer, why are you waiting? Why don't you talk to him about it?'

'I can't,' he heard his girlfriend reply sadly, and Seth felt his heart break when he heard her sniffling, 'as much as I want to live with him, he needs to want it too. It's kind of a catch 22 really because I have to let him ask me in his own time, but if he doesn't ask me soon I'm gonna end up reassessing our relationship. I love him more than life itself, but that only goes so far. I mean w-wh…………what's love i-if there isn't a f-future in the r-r-relationship.'

'Oh come on honey, don't cry,' he heard Ellie say softly, and that was all Seth could take. He knew what he had to do. He brought a hand up to the door and knocked. It was quickly thrown open by Ellie, who wasted no time in giving him a dirty look.

'What do you want?'

'A comic and they're all in my room.'

'Now's not a good time Seth.'

'Well I don't really care, it's my room.' With that, he walked into his room and as he suspected, found his girlfriend sat on his bed with puffy red eyes. 'Hey what's wrong,' he said gently, sitting beside her and placing a comforting hand on her thigh. Summer merely made a "humph" sound, got up and stormed out the room, her nose turned up in the air. Seth sighed and turned to face Ellie, who was stood there, arms crossed with an angry scowl on her face. 'She thinks I don't know why she's upset but I do, and trust me, I'm gonna fix it Ellie.'

'When?'

'Christmas.'

'Well you better Seth, because she loves you but right now, you're breaking her heart.' Seth sighed unhappily as he watched his friend walk out the room. Knowing what he had to do to make things right, he pulled out his phone and selected a contact.

'Hey man, you get home okay?'

'Yeah fine thanks buddy,' Seth replied. 'So you're still in Providence right?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Great, can you do me a huge favour?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later it was Christmas day, still known as Chrismukkah by all in the Cohen residence thanks to Seth. After spending a night on opposite sides of the bed with their backs to each other, Summer had gotten up the next morning and either forgotten she was mad at him, or had decided to forgive him for the sake of having a decent holiday. There was still a little tension between them but at least they were talking, and sometimes she even rewarded him with a quick kiss on the cheek when he did something right.

Sure they'd had better holidays, but even Summer couldn't hide her joy that morning when he had given her his present. It was a series of signed, first edition self-help books by her favourite author. Being a health & lifestyle journalism major who cared passionately about her subject, Summer loved them because they covered every aspect of human life and would be of endless help to her in her final year and a half of studying.

He'd also gotten her lots of other random bits and bobs, a nice necklace, a bunch of CD's, a fancy new watch, tickets to a play, and a years subscription to a high class Providence gym because she'd said a few weeks ago that she wanted to work on her figure, even though he thought, and often told her, that she was already completely perfect.

Summer had gotten him the usual, all sorts of geekiness that she didn't particularly understand or care for. She'd gotten him the new pro-skater game, though his PS3 was in her room so she would probably be playing it more than him. She'd also gotten him an iTunes gift voucher worth a hundred dollars, a pricey pair of skinny jeans and had paid for six months worth of DVD rental from their local video store.

Now, after a huge festive banquet that had of course been cooked by everyone but Kirsten, they were curled up together on the sofa watching the timeless Christmas classic, _Jingle All the Way_. Kirsten and Sandy were intertwined together on the other end of the couch, while Ryan occupied an armchair and his girlfriend sat on the floor between his legs, playing with the iPhone he'd gotten her.

'Hey, I've got another present for you. It's upstairs, wanna go get it?' Seth whispered in her ear.

'If you're trying to lure me upstairs with false promises of another present, only to say you wanna have sex, I'll kill you.' Seth grinned at her words. He couldn't blame her for thinking that, it did sound like something he'd do.

'I'm not I swear, I really do have a present for you.'

'Okay then,' Summer replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, 'back in a minute guys,' she added to no one in particular. They all just grunted, not taking their eyes off the screen. Obviously they were too full and tired to even find the energy to give her a response. She rolled her eyes before dragging her boyfriend up the stairs. 'Come on then, give it to me,' she said when they reached his bedroom, holding out her hands with an excited grin on her face.

'Why can't you say that more often in the bedroom?'

'Cohen!'

'Okay okay, close your eyes.' Summer did so and didn't reopen them until she felt him place something in her hands and he told her to do so. She stared down at his gift, unable to hide her disappointment.

'A three day old copy of ProJo, what the hell would I want this for?' ProJo, short for the Providence Journal, was the local newspaper back in Rhode Island, and Summer failed to see how it could be classed as a present.

'I'll tell you why you would want that my little Summer. I thought you'd want that so you could get started straight away.'

'Started on what?'

'On finding our new apartment of course.' Summer gasped, her head shot up from the paper and her eyes met his.

'W-w-what?'

Seth looked at her intently, moving forward and putting his hands on her hips. 'Summer I love you. I'm sorry I took so long to ask you, I don't know why. I guess it was a number of factors, the fact that I wasn't sure if you were ready, the fact that I know you like living with Sarah, and not to mention the fact that I'm incredibly lazy and this will mean a lot of work.' Summer couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

'I-I, I don't know what to say. Of course I'll live with you Cohen, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me this,' she replied emotionally, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing the hell outta him. 'I gotta say it, I'm very relieved. I was starting to think that you were never gonna ask me and that even though I'm with you, the guy I wanna be with forever, I was terrified our relationship had already hit it's peak.'

'Trust me baby,' Seth replied ever so softly, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb, 'this is only the beginning. I wanna spend my entire life with you, I wanna be one of those eighty year old couples you see sitting on a park bench, still holding hands and smiling at each other after all those years.' Summer smiled to herself at the thought. Old people on their own had the ability to be a little icky and creepy, but she knew what he was talking about. The ones that sit together in nursing homes and spend what remaining time they have together just talking and holding hands, they were the absolute definition of cute. Although she was scared of losing her youth, Summer couldn't deny that a part of her eventually wanted that too.

'God, we would make such a cute old couple Cohen,' she replied softly with a giggle, threading her fingers through his thick, curly locks. 'I love you so much,' she whispered, so quietly that he could barely hear her, but at the same time her words were laced with so much emotion.

'I love you too, merry Chrismukkah Summer Roberts,' he replied, mimicking her barely audible tone. Summer crushed her lips against his, forcefully shoving him back onto his bed. She crashed on top of him, grinding her hips against his as she moaned into his mouth. 'What's going on?' he said breathlessly when she pulled away after a good few minutes, 'what happened to the no sex rule?'

'Well you gave me this amazing extra present, so it would hardly be fair if I didn't return the favour,' she replied huskily, her clothes dishevelled, her face flustered and her normally perfect hair completely tousled. 'Cohen………take me………I'm yours………I'll do………whatever………you………want,' she muttered, giving him a passionate kiss between every other word. She giggled when she pulled away and saw his completely stunned look.

'Really, whatever I want?' She giggled once again and nodded.

'The door's locked, they're all half asleep down there. For the next couple of hours, I'm your slave, do what you like to me. Merry Chrismukkah Cohen.' With that, she leant down and locked lips with him again.

''Mmmmmm,' Seth moaned into her mouth before pulling away and grinning at her. 'It's official. Best. Chrismukkah. EVER!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go guys, hope you liked. I can have another chapter up before I leave on Sunday, maybe even two, but only if you review QUICKLY!! You guys have been amazing with reviews so far, keep it up and I promise this story is really gonna spice up soon. CHEERS!!**


	12. A model life

**A/N – WOW, that's all I can say about the reviews on the last chapter. The response was fantastic and I am incredibly happy. Please keep it up. Anyways, after you guys did so great I decided to get this out as soon as I could. Anyways, ENJOY!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Cohen. My baby, my sweetheart, my geek in shining armour,' Summer squealed as she walked into his room, wasting no time in rushing over to him and locking her lips with his.

'Whoa,' Seth said when they parted, 'someone's in a chipper mood this morning.'

'Well why wouldn't I be, I'm with you' she replied with a big grin, brushing her fingers through his thick curls.

'Okayyyyy, you know I'm a big fan of cheese Summer but even I can't stomach it for breakfast,' he countered with a smirk.

'Shut up,' Summer said with a giggle, swatting his arm playfully, 'can't a girl be nice to her amazing boyfriend every once in a while.'

'When it's you, no.'

'Oh shut up. Hey Dale, have a good holiday?' she said, turning to the other side of the room to look at her boyfriend's roommate, who was completely submerged under his covers apart from his head. He merely grunted in response, not even bothering to open his eyes. 'And I like the new haircut by the way, very Tom Cruise.'

'Fuck you Summer,' he mumbled with a tired sigh, his face disappearing underneath his bedsheets, 'it's too early for you.'

'Aww, I missed you too Dale,' she replied sarcastically with a smirk before turning back to her boyfriend. 'Wanna hear something hot?'

'Always,' Seth replied with a grin.

'I'm only here because for some reason Sarah woke up hornier than she's ever been. She's kicked me out so she can spend the morning playing with her vibrator. Any guy who knocks on our door is one lucky guy because she's that hot right now she's just gonna jump his bones.'

'Where are you going buddy,' Seth said with a grin when he noticed his roommate had gotten up and was rapidly throwing on any clothes he could find.

'I umm, I've just remembered I have to be somewhere.'

'Oh yeah, where's that?'

'Umm……………uhh………………uhh……………see ya,' he replied, running out the door before either of them could say anything. They both looked at each other and laughed.

'Do you think he's going to stop her from jumping on someone else or to get jumped himself?'

'Well either way it won't matter, she's at work,' Summer replied with a giggle and a devilish smirk.

'God Summer, why did you do that? You two aren't exactly best friends already, and I thought you were trying to get along for the sake of me and Sarah.'

'Relax Cohen, he'll get over it. Besides, is it a crime that I wanna be alone with you, you gorgeous, sexy, amazing little slice of geek-pie,' Summer replied, pushing her body against his and playfully twisting her fingers through his.

'God, who would've thought that asking you to move in with me would be the best decision I ever made. I mean I was expecting the violent rage blackout induced beatings to increase, but if you're gonna be this happy then I think I just might live a bruise free life.' Summer rolled her eyes.

'Trust me Cohen, this is just the "honeymoon period" so to speak. Yes I'm so so **so **happy that you finally asked me, so happy that I can't find it in my heart to hit you right now, even when you deserve it. But this whole overly affectionate thing I've got going isn't gonna last forever, things will be back to normal pretty soon so I suggest you take advantage of it while you can.'

'Like now,' Seth replied huskily, moving forward and softly running his hands down her sides. Summer smirked and leant up to kiss him. Their tongues mixed passionately, and just as Seth went to pull her onto his bed, she surprised and annoyed him by pulling away.

'Afraid not baby,' she said in a teasing tone with a sweet smile, 'we've got plenty of things to do, check this out.' She pushed him onto the end of his bed and sat down beside him, pulling that mornings copy of the Providence Journal out of her purse as she did so. She opened it to the homes section and Seth noticed that little snippets of print were ringed with pen. 'Look at this, Smith Street, third floor apartment with two bedrooms and a balcony. Or Chambers Street, that only has one bedroom but it has two bathrooms which could be handy. Or how about-'

'Okay okay, I get the picture Sum,' Seth cut in, taking the newspaper from her and laying it down on his bed.

'What's wrong,' Summer replied with a frown, a little hurt that he didn't seem as enthusiastic about the whole thing as her.

'Nothing's wrong Summer it's just…………I didn't realize we were in such a rush, I thought we were gonna take our time to make sure we get exactly what we want.'

'Oh no Cohen, I wanna do this as soon as possible. As long as I can turn it into a half-decent place and I'm with you, I really don't care where we live.'

'Oh, well I just thought we'd take a little more time searching and you know, get moved in for the start of senior year or something.'

'_The start of senior year?_' Summer replied incredulously, her mouth hanging open in disbelief, 'it's January now, that's nearly eight months away Cohen, do you really wanna wait that long?' she added in a hurt whisper.

'I dunno, I just thought it was a sensible idea to wait until the summer, that's all.' Summer pondered his words. Now that she thought about it, it did seem like the most logical thing to do. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get behind the idea.

'No,' she finally replied bluntly.

'No?'

'Yeah, no. If you think I'm waiting eight months then you've got another thing coming. We're doing this my way, which is as soon as we possibly can.'

'Bu-'

'Cohen,' she cut in with a husky whisper before he could reply. She turned and swung a leg over his so she was straddling him. 'I want you…………in **our **king size bed…………in **our **bedroom…………as soon…………as…………possible,' she breathed out seductively, giving him a short but hard and fiery kiss between every phrase.

'Summer,' he whimpered, and she could tell from his tone that his resolve was rapidly weakening.

'No Cohen. I want you…………on **our **countertops…………in **our **kitchen…………as soon………as…………possible,' she continued, this time placing the kisses across his neck while making sure her firm breasts were pressed tightly against his chest.

'Sum,' he groaned, 'okay it doesn't have to be senior year, but can't it at least wait until after finals.'

'No, that simply won't do Cohen. I want you…………in **our **shower…………in **our **bathroom…………as soon…………as…………possible,' she replied, this time undoing a couple of buttons on his shirt to reveal his chest and placing kisses and soft bites across it.

'Please Summer,' he countered desperately, 'we're both coming up to an important stage in our educations, we have to-'

'How are you not getting this Cohen,' she cut in, whispering softly in a way that drove him insane. 'I want you…………on **our **couch…………in **our **lounge…………as soon…………as…………possible,' she added, this time deciding to use her hand instead of her lips, snaking it down the small gap between their heated bodies and gently caressing his manhood. Apparently this was too much for Seth as he let out a low groan and buried his face in her shoulder.

'Okay, you win,' he mumbled as she continued to softly rub him, 'I'm free most of next week, set up some viewing times and we'll go and take a look at them.' Summer grinned widely at his words. She tenderly pressed her lips against his.

'Good boy,' she whispered with a smirk when they parted. Although she'd gotten what she wanted, all the teasing had left Summer just as horny as him, so she climbed off him, sunk down onto her knees in front of him and began to undo his pants, ready to reward him for being such an obedient little puppy.

As she freed his hard weapon from his boxers and took his entire length in her mouth, making him moan and tremble, Summer couldn't help but think that even though she'd matured a lot, she still really loved getting her own way. And when she asked herself why that was, she already knew the answer. It was because when Summer Roberts got her own way with Seth Cohen, the end result was always hot!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth walked into his girlfriend's room with a frown on his face, knowing that she was not gonna be happy with him and that he was probably in for a beating. 'Sum?' he called when he noticed she wasn't there, deciding to check in the bathroom.

'Yeah I'm in here Cohen, out in two minutes,' he heard her yell in reply. He sunk onto her bed and started thinking of the best way to break the news to her. He couldn't think of anything though before she appeared through the door, a small smile flickering onto her face at the sight of him. It still amazed Seth how that happened, just the sight of him made her smile. It happened to him when he saw her too, it had done since he was like ten, he'd just never thought back then that she'd ever return the favour. 'Hey,' she said happily, sliding onto her bed and curling herself up against him, 'what's going on?'

'Well I'm afraid I have bad news.' Seth felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched her face fall into a frown.

'Go on then,' she replied with a sigh, 'hit me with it.'

'Umm, you're gonna have to cancel the apartment viewings, I have to go away next week.'

'WHAT, WHY?'

'Well you remember last week I was telling you we were doing rapid-sketching in class. It's where you-'

'Draw moving objects as fast and accurately as possible. They teach you it so that if you don't make it as a graphic novelist you can draw sketches of dead people or crime suspects, like that woman on that TV show Bones.'

'Wow, you do actually listen to stuff I say. OW, okay yeah, that's right. Anyways, they've offered to take us on a trip to enhance our skills and I signed up for it.'

'Wait, _you volunteered_. COHEN!!,' Summer shouted angrily, punching him in the chest. 'Look,' she added weakly, a couple of tears glistening in her eyes, 'if you only asked me to move in with you because you knew it would make me happy, not because you're ready or you want to, then please tell me.'

'Summer that's so not it,' Seth replied softly, comfortingly stroking her forearm, 'it's just, the comic world is so hard to break into. Statistically I've only got like a one percent chance of becoming successful, so I need to do everything I can to make sure I can get another career if I'm not good enough to be a graphic novelist. I'm actually doing this for us, for our future, I mean you do wanna be rich right?'

'Honestly, no not really,' Summer replied, causing Seth to look at her in a shocked way. 'Yes I wanna be financially stable, not having to worry about money and being able to afford a few of life's luxuries, but it's definitely not a requirement that we're filthy stinking rich like our parents. I don't need money to be happy Cohen,' she added softly, snaking her arms around his neck, 'all I need is you, a nice happy home, maybe a couple of kids someday.' Seth smiled widely at the thought, knowing that was all he needed too.

'Wow look at you,' he said with a grin. 'Summer Roberts, formerly "Miss lavish lifestyle," wants to grow up to be "Mrs average."

'Damn right. Now please cancel it, you don't have to go. Stay here and we can go and find a place to call our first home together.'

'Summer you know I'd love to but I can't, I've already paid for my plane ticket and it's non-refundable.'

'Plane ticket? Where exactly are you going?'

'LA.'

'LA!!' Summer shrieked, 'what the hell are you going three thousand miles across the country for?'

'Well a fashion design class is going to LA fashion week, and they had a couple of spare seats so they offered us to come along so we could rapid-sketch the models as they walk down the catwalk.'

'Great, first LA and now models, this just keeps getting better and fucking better,' Summer muttered, trying her best to hide the anger in her tone.

'Hey, come on now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this trip before but they kinda put us on the spot and I wasn't thinking about our plans, I just said yes.'

'It's okay Cohen,' Summer replied with a sigh, though truthfully it wasn't okay at all. He hadn't been thinking about their plans, which kinda upset her because she certainly had. In fact, she hadn't thought about anything else all week. She'd sat in class doodling little pictures on her pad of little stick versions of him and her stood in front of a building holding hands, their apartment building.

'Is it really okay though, you're saying it is but your tone would suggest otherwise.'

'No it's fine, whatever, I mean you gotta do what you gotta do right,' Summer replied in a somewhat emotionless voice. 'So when do you leave?'

'Monday.'

'Okay, cool. Well I'll see you later Cohen, I've got a shift at the café,' she added quickly, clambering off the bed and heading towards the door. He knew she wasn't lying as she had her uniform on, but she was never normally this apprehensive to leave. In fact, usually she whined, saying she didn't want to leave him to go to crappy work, so the fact that she was rushing out the door all but confirmed his suspicions that she was either pissed or upset at him.

'Summer, wait,' Seth shouted desperately but to no avail, she was already out the door. He sighed, crashing his head back onto her bed. Usually he was able to fix things when she was angry, but to his dismay, this was a problem that simply couldn't be fixed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh my God, she is so freaking hot.' Seth sighed at the sound of the annoying, nasal voice.

'Simon, you're a twenty two year old virgin who chose to continue living in your parents basement when you got to college instead of moving into the residence halls like a normal student, or a student with any kind of social skills. Based on that, I'm willing to hazard a guess that Rosie O'Donnell looks "freaking hot" to you.' Everyone around them giggled while poor Simon himself went a deep shade of red and looked close to tears.

Seth sighed guiltily, feeling bad for upsetting his classmate who had never been anything but nice to him. The problem was that he was missing Summer, and when that happened he tended to have the weird habit of acting more like her in order to somehow fill the void.

He knew she was the same, and that when he wasn't around she played the playstation religiously in order to satisfy her "geek craving" as she called it. Sarah had even told him that sometimes she'd caught her reading one of his comics and seemingly enjoying it, though she always denied it had ever happened when he questioned her about it.

This time it seemed he had mirrored her bitchy side, a trait that he very rarely saw in her anymore but knew was still there. Unlike high school when it was just her nature, she was now only ever bitchy when she was mad or upset or PMSing or just generally in a bad mood.

He focused on the models once again, sketching them quickly but with great detail. They were undoubtedly some of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and he was only about three rows up so he was looking at them up-close in all their glory, but despite that, he could only think of one person, that person being truly the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. They were nothing compared to her in his eyes, for all he cared they could be naked and giving him a lapdance and still all he'd be able to think about was her.

Seth was snapped out of his trance by his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and instantly broke out into a big smile, it was her. They were still in a fight, well it was a fight on her side because she was still pissed at him. She'd kept saying she was okay with it, but the fact that she hadn't gone with him to the airport even though she had a free morning told him otherwise. Plus there was the fact that all he'd received from her on his way out the door had been a quick peck on the cheek, and he knew that a Summer who wasn't pissed would've pushed him up against the wall and made out with him ferociously.

'Hey Sum,' he said nervously when he picked up. Was she still pissed? If so she was probably calling him to finally express the anger she'd held inside when he was there with her.

'Hey Cohen,' she replied, a little more brightly than Seth had expected, 'how's LA?'

'Not good to be honest, I'd much rather be back in Providence with you.'

'Well I'd much rather you were here too but we can't always get our own way can we.'

'Look Summer, I'm really so-'

'No Cohen I'm sorry,' Summer cut in softly, taking him completely by surprise. 'I shouldn't have gotten so upset and then told you I was fine even though I obviously wasn't. I was really stupid, I just kinda freaked out and thought that you'd booked this trip on purpose to get out of looking at apartments and that you're not really ready to take this step.'

'Summer I am so ready,' he replied strongly, getting out of his seat and heading towards the exit where it was less noisy. He stepped outside and the bright California sunshine instantly rained down on him, making his eyes squint. 'Look, I hope you've rearranged for next week because as soon as I get back I'm in the mood for some serious apartment viewing.' He grinned when he heard his girlfriend let out that giggle he loved so much.

'I'm sorry for being such a bitch Cohen, I love you.'

'And I'm sorry for messing up and ruining something that was important to you, to both of us. I love you too.'

'I know. So come on then Cohen, be honest,' she replied teasingly, 'any skanky-ass size-zero models caught your eye.'

'One or two yeah,' he countered playfully, 'in fact I think I might hang around and try to get backstage so I can, you know, party it up "model style." Summer snorted at his words.

'Yeah right Cohen, as if they're gonna take one look at you.'

'Hey, I will have you know that someone in the business just told me I have what it takes. They said I have the perfect body to be a male underwear model.' He grinned when his girlfriend burst into a fit of giggles.

'You already are an underwear model Cohen, you're my little underwear model, God knows you walk around my room in nothing but your boxers enough.' Seth grinned at her words.

'Yeah well how about your little underwear model heads back to his hotel room, strips down to just his pantyhose and talks dirty to you?'

'Ooh phone sex, I haven't done that in, well, ever. Nah I don't think so Cohen,' she replied with a giggle, 'while I really appreciate the effort to still please me even when you're away, I don't think we're that couple. You'd mumble, I'd laugh at you mumbling, and I'm pretty sure things would get about as hot as the South Pole.'

'Yeah I guess your right,' Seth countered with a smirk. 'Anyways, I'm gonna head off now, I've still got plenty more hot women to eyeball.'

'Alright Cohen, have fun and remember, look but don't touch. If I find out any touching has gone on, including you touching yourself, you will pay, got it.'

'Got it. I'll call you tonight okay, I love you.'

'You too Cohen, bye.' Seth flipped his phone shut and smiled, happy that their little fight had been resolved. He stepped back into the big Hollywood building, showing the bouncer his ticket. He walked in and rejoined his classmates, beginning to draw each model that passed again. He was more focused now because this time when his thoughts drifted to her, it was only for a brief second and made him smile, not for long periods that made him frown.

About half an hour later though, Seth had zoned out. He was so incredibly bored, he just didn't understand how the girl he loved had once adored this, watching a bunch of women walk past dressed in expensive clothes. Not that he was drawing or even looking at them anymore, he had long since drifted into a daydream about being back in Providence with the love of his life, searching for a place to call their own.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Seth turned to find a woman with a clipboard in hand and one of those headsets on her ear, smiling down at him. 'Excuse me sir, one of the models wants to see you.'

Seth felt his whole face, including his ears, turn a violent pink as everyone around him giggled and catcalled. "Yeah, way to go Seth." "Alright, you hit that buddy." "That's bullshit, what has he got that I haven't."

'Umm, I-I-I………I don't th-think that's a good idea b-because I umm, I-I, I a-actually have a girlfriend I'm kinda in love with,' he spluttered out.

'Don't worry sir,' the woman replied with a grin, 'I don't think it's like that. Now if you'll please follow me I'll show you to her room.'

'Umm, okay.' Seth got up and followed the woman, trying to avoid the eyes of all his male classmates who were grinning furiously. The female ones were all looking at him disgustedly, knowing that he had a serious girlfriend. Luckily none of them knew Summer though so she needn't ever find out, not there was gonna be anything to find out about anyway, he was just gonna see what this woman wanted and then leave.

'Okay, here we are,' the lady said, stopping when they came to a corridor, 'last door on the left, please knock first.'

'Okay, thank you,' Seth replied with a fake smile. He walked down the corridor, growing more nervous the closer he got. He finally stopped in front of the door and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. There it was, as plain as day, on the door in shiny gold letters.

"_Oh my God, no fucking way."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!' As soon as the door had opened, Seth found himself enveloped in a tight hug. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was so weird. Over two hundred and fifty million people in America and he kept running into the ones from his past. First his girlfriend and now her, it was freaky.

He pulled back and looked at her. She was beautiful with her smooth, tanned skin, ocean blue eyes, freckled nose and waves of blonde hair. 'Holy crap I don't believe this. **Marissa Cooper**, is that really you?' She giggled and nodded, playfully shoving his shoulder.

'Well well well, Seth Cohen, I see you haven't changed a bit,' she replied with a grin, casually flipping some hair out of her eyes.

'Yeah neither have you. Okay that's a lie, you, you…………you've got-'

'Bigger breasts, better skin and confidence you could only dream of,' she countered with a smirk.

'No no, that's not it…………okay yes, that's pretty much it.' She giggled at his words.

'Well I'm a model so I have to take good care of my skin, you have to be very self-confident to do what I do, and believe it or not, these things are completely real,' she added, cupping her breasts.

'Wow, that's umm, impressive. So it's great to see you, I never thought I would again.'

'Yeah me neither, so you can imagine how surprised I was when I walked out and spotted you sat on the third row, looking totally high on something might I add.'

'Yeah I uhh, I didn't notice you, I kinda spaced out back there for a bit.'

'Well I was so shocked to see you I nearly fell over and completely fucked up my run. What the hell are you doing here anyway Seth? Maybe you have changed more than I thought, is there something you wanna tell me,' she teased.

'Relax,' Seth replied with a smirk, 'I know I can sometimes be "minty," but not **that** sort of "minty." I'm here for a school project. It's called rapid-sketching,' he added, opening his sketchbook and showing her. 'Basically you guys walk past and we try to draw you as best we can.'

'So, still chasing that comic book dream huh?' Seth smirked and nodded. 'Well that's great. So listen, I've got three more runs and then I'm done, if you stick around we can go somewhere more relaxed and catch up.'

'Sure, that'd be great,' Seth replied with a smile.

'Awesome, so I'll meet you by your seat in about forty-five minutes?' Seth nodded. 'Cool, see you in a little bit then.'

'Yep, can't wait Cooper, later,' he replied before turning towards her dressing room door.

'Hey, Seth,' Marissa said, causing him to turn around and look at her. She surprised him by moving forward and wrapping him in a warm embrace again. Her smell clouded his senses and Seth felt heat rising to his face at her touch. God, she'd always been nothing but his neighbour and brother's girlfriend growing up, but now she was making him blush. Sure he'd always felt some degree of attraction towards her, but now she was a model he couldn't help but look at her and think "WOW!!" 'You have no idea how good it is to see you again,' she added softly, 'believe it or not I've really missed you.'

'It's really great to see you, and I've missed you too,' Seth replied when they pulled apart. 'Now go on, knock em dead, I'll be waiting.'

'Okay, see you soon.' Seth shut the door and made his way through the backstage corridors, back towards his seat. His feet had a mind of their own, he was walking but his mind was elsewhere. Marissa Cooper, it was so great to see her again, but Seth had a sinking feeling that with her arrival back in his life, she was probably gonna bring some baggage that he simply didn't want to touch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey,' Marissa said brightly, bounding up to him.

'Hey,' Seth replied, jumping up to greet her, 'you were so great.'

'Thank you,' she said with a wide smile, blushing slightly at his compliment. 'You ready to get outta here?'

'Sure, where d'you wanna go?'

'Umm, I know there's a bar round the corner, you wanna go there?'

'Sure why not,' Seth replied with a shrug. Marissa smiled, linked her arm through his and pulled him towards the exit. Just as they were about to step out, they heard someone calling to them, or Marissa to be more precise.

'Riss, RISS WAIT UP!!' They turned and Seth found himself staring into a pair of breathtaking, bright green eyes. 'Hey Riss, who's your friend?'

'Oh this is Seth Cohen, an old friend from high school. Seth, meet my best friend Darcy Greenwood.'

'Hey Seth, nice to meet you,' Darcy said, shaking his hand and not letting go afterwards.

'Umm, hey,' Seth mumbled, blushing furiously and desperately trying to avoid looking into those eyes. God, he just wasn't cut out to be around so many beautiful women at once. 'I drew you,' he added in a mumble.

'Umm, what?'

'I'll explain since you seem to be a little tongue-tied,' Marissa whispered in his ear with a grin. 'Seth here is a comic book dork, he's an artist and he's here on a college project. He had to draw us as we walked down the runway.'

'That's cool, can I see?' Seth merely nodded, pulling his sketchbook out and opening it to her sketch. _'Oh my God,_ did you really draw this in the twenty seconds I was on the catwalk?' Seth nodded shyly, blushing slightly. 'Wow, this is so good, and you're so cute too,' she added with a big grin, 'you're like a shy toddler who hides behind his mommy's legs.'

'No, I uhh………I-I-I-'

'It's okay, I know I'm hot,' she cut in with a grin.

'Well we're gonna go catch up,' Marissa said with a giggle, 'I'll see you later okay Darce.'

'Okay. It was great to meet you Seth and I umm, I was wondering if I could have that picture, it's the best portrait of me I've ever seen.' Seth smiled and nodded.

'Sure.' He replied, carefully tearing it out of the sketchbook, 'I did one of you too Cooper, d'you want it?'

'Definitely.'

'So I'm gonna go. Here Seth, take my number,' Darcy said, tearing off a corner of his sketch, grabbing a pencil sticking out his shirt pocket and writing her number.

'Oh, th-that's very nice of you b-but-'

'No I insist, you gave me your sketch, so I give you my number. You call me okay,' she said sweetly, slipping the bit of paper and pencil in his pocket and purposely brushing her fingers across his chest as she did so.

'Umm, okay.'

'Great, bye.'

"Bye" they both replied in unison. As soon as she was gone, Seth blew out a huge breath. Marissa grinned at him. 'Wow,' he murmured.

'Yeah, Darcy's not exactly scared of being forward. I'd watch out if I were you, you're on her list now. She obviously wants you and trust me, she's not gonna stop until she gets you. Anyways, let's go.' They stepped out and wandered down the street, chatting casually. Five minutes later they were sat on stools in the bar.

'Can we have two Bud's please.'

Uhh, actually make that one Bud and one Coke please,' Marissa corrected. Seth looked at her weirdly.

'Wow, Marissa Cooper turning down alcohol, you definitely have changed.' She smirked and swatted his arm playfully. 'Well I guess you have to do it because of your job.'

'Yeah there's that, and there's umm…………there's another reason. Eighteen months sober,' she added embarrassedly, pulling a little token from her purse.

'Oh, that's umm, that's great Marissa, well done,' Seth replied, honestly not that surprised. The way he'd seen her drink as a teenager he knew it had always been a possibility she'd end up in AA.

'Thanks.'

'So umm, where are you living?'

'Well believe it or not, Beverly Ohio, population, just under thirteen hundred.'

'WHAT!!' Seth replied, not believing what he was hearing, 'why?'

'I just love it there. It's peaceful, it's tranquil, plus there's no temptation to fall back into drugs and alcohol. Darcy's my housemate, we bought it together. She's just like me, fourteen months clean of cocaine.'

'Wow, I never expected that. I always thought you'd be living it up in a penthouse in New York or LA.'

'Well I did too but like you said, I've changed.'

'Don't you ever get lonely?'

'No, I don't have time to be lonely. I only spend about half the year there anyway, the rest of the time I live in a hotel room in whatever city I'm shooting in.'

'So this modelling thing takes you all over the place huh?'

'Yep, every corner of the country, but I always end up back in good old Beverly. I'm not exactly the most popular person there though, or Darcy for that matter. All the females hate us because they're convinced that we've slept with their husbands or boyfriends.'

'And have you?' Seth countered teasingly with a smirk.

'Most of them yes,' Marissa replied with a giggle, causing Seth to give her a shocked grin. 'Me and Darce tend to take half and half each.'

'Wow, umm…………yeah, wow, that's about it.'

'Don't judge me Seth,' she said pleadingly, 'with my job I don't have time for a boyfriend, and there's no doubt that being a model has made me even wilder than I already was. I'm sorry Seth, it's just who I am.'

'Hey,' Seth replied softly, 'you're my friend, I've missed you, I wouldn't judge you.' She smiled thankfully at him.

'You wanna here a funny story?'

'Always.'

'Well you could probably tell Darce is younger than me. We're both rising stars in the modelling world but she's only nineteen and was still in high school last year, working round her studies. Last year she got into a fight with a girl at school, who ended up busting her lip and costing her a few shoots. Well to get revenge, she umm…………she slept with the girl's **dad**, secretly videotaped it, and sent a copy to everyone in the school.' Marissa giggled at his dumbstruck look.

'Oh my God, that's crazy.'

'Well what can I say, we get up to some really crazy stuff.' They both laughed before settling into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes though, Marissa broke it. 'So umm…………how's Ryan?'

'He's good,' Seth replied, knowing this would've been brought up eventually, 'really good. He's living with Ellie, his girlfriend of two and a half years, and is studying to be an architect at Columbia in NY.'

'Wow, that's great,' she replied, and Seth was surprised to hear not a single trace of jealousy or upset in her tone.

'Umm, yeah it is but, uhh, aren't you upset or pissed to hear that he's, you know, moved on.' She shrugged and shook her head in reply.

'No not really. I mean yes, he will always hold a special place in my heart, but he's not a part of my life anymore and I don't think he will be again. I'm sure it's the same for him.'

'Yeah I think it is,' Seth replied.

'So we've been talking a lot about me but I wanna know about you, what's going on in your life?'

'Well my mom is well again,' Seth said, causing the blonde to squeal and grin happily. 'I was at the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan, but I transferred to the Rhode Island School of Design at the start of this year. As you know I'm a graphic design major. Other than that, I haven't really changed since high school. I still spend all my time playing playstation, reading comic books and watching yakuza movies.'

'Uh huh, and what about a girlfriend, you seeing anyone at the moment?'

'Yes I am,' Seth replied with a huge grin. 'She amazing, I'm totally, madly in love with her. I've actually recently asked her to move in with me.'

'Really, Seth that's amazing, I'm so happy for you.'

'Thanks.'

'So what's she like? Does she read Vogue because if she does you can show me to her, I'm in Chanel's magazine ads at the moment.'

'Umm, I know she used to read Vogue but I don't think she does anymore. And what's she like? Well she's about five foot three, a hundred pounds, brunette, very feisty, and she has a passion for physically beating me.'

'Oh, umm, forgive me for saying it, but that kinda sound like……………………oh Seth,' she whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head, '**please** tell me it's someone else. **Please **tell me it's not** her**.' Seth grinned and nodded.

'Afraid so. We met again this year, she goes to Brown which is next door to RISD. We've been back together about three months now and I'm happier than I've ever been.'

'How could you take her back Seth, how could you forgive her for what she did,' Marissa replied angrily.

'What are you talking about?'

'_What am I talking about? _What the hell do you think I'm talking about, I'm talking about the fact that she-…………oh. Oh my God, you don't know do you,' she said softly, a sad smile flickering onto her face, 'she hasn't told you.'

'Told me what?' Marissa stood up, sighed and shook her head.

'I'm sorry Seth, you need to hear it from her.'

'This is bullshit Marissa,' he snapped angrily in reply, 'just tell me what you mean. I know you guys fell out badly but she doesn't like to talk about it.'

'And nor should she. What she did was unforgivable Seth, if you knew you'd hate her like I do. Ask her about it, make her tell you, it'll crush you but you deserve to know what kind of person she really is. Anyways, I have to go.'

'What?'

'I have to get back to my hotel and pack, my flight home is in a few hours.'

'Then please tell me,' he replied desperately, jumping up and grabbing her shoulders. 'Tell me what you're talking about Marissa, you're really freaking me out.'

'I'm so sorry Seth,' she said sadly, looking as if she could cry, 'it's really not my place to say. Talk to your girlfriend okay, she has all the answers.' Seth sighed and nodded. 'Okay, I'm gonna leave you my cell and home numbers, my email address and my instant messenger address. You call me a lot okay, it has been amazing running into you.'

'You got it,' Seth replied with an unhappy frown. They hugged affectionately for a few seconds.

'Take care of yourself Seth,' Marissa said when they parted.

'You too Marissa, I'll call you as soon as I can okay.'

'That would be great. And it would be even better if I didn't have to go another four years without seeing you. I dunno, maybe you could come to sleepy little Beverly sometime and visit, you'd be very welcomed, especially by Darcy,' she added with a giggle.

'Sure, I just might do that,' he replied with a big fake smile. Marissa returned his grin, though hers was real, and leant across to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then without another word, she turned and walked out of the bar, giving him a wave and a smile as she did so.

Seth frowned miserably, sitting back down on his stool. It had been great running into her, up until the last ten minutes that is. Her words had both hurt and confused him. What should he do? He knew he couldn't tell Summer he'd been hanging with Marissa, that just wasn't an option, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore his friend's words and not ask his girlfriend about why exactly they had fallen out.

Seth wasn't happy, he didn't know what to do. One thing he did know though was that Summer might be hiding something from him. All the signs were pointing to it, and that was starting to make him suspicious that his perfect girlfriend, might not be so perfect after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - There you go people. So as you know, I'm leaving behind my family, my friends and worst of all, my computer, to start and new career and in some respects, life, on Sunday. It pains me to say that I will now not be able to write until December 21****st****, so you shouldn't expect an update until around the festive period. What I suggest you do is, if you have a profile, add me to your favourites and/or alerts list, so that when I update you will get an email letting you know.**

**Last but not least, let me reassure you that I will NOT be leaving this story incomplete, I will finish it if it's the last thing I do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter that I've had to put all my effort into to get out for you. PLEASE, I beg of you, make this period of great uncertainty in my life a little less stressful by leaving a nice little review, it would mean the absolute world to me.**

**So folks, until Christmas time, keep on reading O.C fanfiction, have fun, and I hope to read a few hundred reviews for this chapter when I log on in three weeks time lol. Peace and love to all. David.**


	13. Bound to secrecy

**A/N – Hey guys. So I'm back for two weeks and if people are still interested in this story I'd be happy to bang out as many chapters as possible in that short period. So here's the next chapter after an extremely long wait, please leave plenty of reviews if there are any readers still out there, and I will do my best to leave you happy. Cheers!!**

**WARNING: Plenty of naughtiness in this one. Don't judge me, I have been somewhat deprived of female contact during my near month absence, so forgive me for feeling a little filthy-minded lol.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer slowly stirred from her slumber, lazily rolled over and gave a shocked squeak at what she saw. It didn't take long for her lips to curl into a wide smile and her drowsy eyes to crinkle in delight.

'Hey beautiful,' Seth said softly with a smile.

'Hey,' Summer replied with an ecstatic grin, reaching a hand up and sweeping her fingers through his mat of curls that she'd missed so much during his five day absence, 'I thought you weren't getting back until tonight.'

'I wasn't, but I decided to take an earlier flight and surprise you. Surprise.'

'Aww, you're too sweet, I've missed you,' she said before startling him by roughly pulling him down by the back of his head and intensely connecting lips with him. Summer moaned into his mouth, passionately rolling her tongue across his. God she'd missed him, he'd only been gone five days but she never wanted to go that long without seeing him, without doing this, ever again.

'Umm, wow, yeah I missed you too,' Seth replied in a croaky voice when she finally pulled away, a somewhat dazed look in his eyes. Summer grinned and playfully slid a hand up inside his shirt, gently brushing her fingertips across his chest and stomach.

'Oh yeah, well how about you prove it,' she said with raised eyebrows and a devilish glint in her eye.

'Umm, excuse me?'

'Look at me dumbass.' Seth fully looked down at her for the first time and his breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

'Heyyyyy, y-you…………you're naked.'

'No shit Sherlock,' Summer replied with a smirk and a roll of the eyes, 'now what're gonna do about it?'

'What now?'

'What…………are you…………gonna do…………about it?' She repeated, this time in a husky whisper while sexily inching her face closer to his.

'Oh, so it's like that huh,' Seth countered huskily, finally catching on.

'Baby when are you gonna realize, it's always like that,' she whispered ever so softly in a sultry murmur. Her warm breath danced across Seth's face and sent shivers down his spine. 'Now come on, I'm waiting for you to prove just how much you've missed me. Unless………you haven't got what it takes,' she added in a challenging tone.

Before she knew what was happening, Seth had his girlfriend underneath him. He had grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He was in total control, something not normal but Summer loved it nonetheless, she always found him very sexy on the rare occasions he did take charge of things in bed. 'What about this, does this prove how much I've missed you?' he muttered fiercely through placing urgent kisses across her neck.

'Well it's definitely a start,' Summer panted, left completely breathless by her normally timid boyfriend's surprise burst of confidence. He kissed her again, hard and rough, still keeping her arms pinned above her head.

'If I let you go, you promise not to move an inch?' he whispered when he finally pulled away. Summer merely nodded, that was all she could do. He had so quickly driven her to the point of crippling desire it was unreal. Seth climbed off her and she did as she was told, laid perfectly still, simply watching his every move while trying to regain control of her breathing.

Seth shed his clothes quickly but strangely enough, kept his socks in hand. He walked over, collapsed onto the bed and hovered over her again. He had the same passionate look in his eyes. He looked so strong, so confident, so in control, Summer had truthfully never been more attracted to him.

'Okay, this is your last chance to get out if you want. Object now or your mine,' Summer just looked at him, unable to speak due to being shocked at how out of character he was being, and how indescribably aroused he was making her. 'Too late,' he added with a mischievous grin when he got no response. With that, he firmly grabbed one of her wrists which were still limply lain above her head, and tied it to one of the rails on the headboard with a sock. He quickly detained the other hand in a similar fashion.

Summer gasped when she finally realized what he was doing. They had never done it before, it wasn't that they weren't adventurous enough, it was just that normal sex was more than enough to fulfil their needs. 'Cohen, untie me this instant,' she gasped in protest, rather weakly though because truthfully she'd never been more sexually charged.

'Nuh uh, you had your chance to get out while you still could, you're not goin anywhere now.' With that, he hovered above her and ever so lightly kissed her. Summer moaned, her bones aching with crushing need for sexual fulfilment. She nibbled his lower lip, a lot more forcefully than normal to the point where she could've drawn blood, and she ran her tongue across his closed lips until she finally gained entry.

After possibly the most intensely passionate few minutes of their lives, Seth broke away and began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck and onto her chest. Summer moaned in pleasure and squirmed in desperation. She longed for her hands to be free so she could run them through his hair and across his hot skin like she usually did, yet at the same time, being restrained from doing that seemed to be increasing her pleasure tenfold to the point where it felt so good it was almost unbearable.

He kissed across her breasts, teasingly avoiding her hard and ultra-sensitive nipples. He would occasionally give one a quick nudge with his nose or flick with his tongue, causing Summer to groan and writhe in agonizing heaven. She was so horny that she honestly though she might be able to come just from the foreplay.

Further and further Seth slunk down, leaving searing hot skin in his wake. Every kiss he placed left a fiery feeling on her body long after. When he got down far enough, he gave her soaking centre a few short, teasing licks. This was all it took for Summer's breath to stop catching in her throat. 'OH MY GOD!!' she cried loudly, her head flying back and her eyes clamping shut. She yanked at the ties that bound her to the bed, desperately trying to get them off so she could leave her customary scratches on his back. She couldn't break free though, she was a mere prisoner of his, and she both loved and hated it.

'See, I told you I missed you,' Seth whispered huskily as he kissed his way back up her body. Then without further notice, he plunged his manhood deep into her centre.

Summer inhaled in shock and pleasure so intensely that it resembled the first breath of her life. It was like she had been drowning, underwater for days and barely clinging to her life, before finally reaching the surface and taking in that first gulp of precious air.

Before he had even made any movement, Summer felt orgasm approaching like an avalanche down a mountain. After that first breath she couldn't take in anymore. She was gasping, groaning, struggling to stay earth-bound. And when Seth started to slowly move inside her and his hands roamed her body, God, she honestly thought she may have died in her sleep or something and gone to heaven.

Her hands longed to roam his body too, to scratch his back, to dig into his curls. She couldn't do that though, which was wrong, but it was so wrong that it felt unbelievably right.

It literally took seconds for Summer to come crashing down into waves of complete and utter bliss. She convulsed in total euphoria, her restrained hands writhed causing the headboard to rattle against the wall. God knows what poor Candice in the next room along thought.

Seth continued pushing into her, watching and marvelling at what he was doing to her. It still amazed him that he could do it to her, after all he didn't think himself worthy enough to breathe the same air as her, let alone make love to her.

A mere five minutes later Summer came to another blistering climax, crying out louder than she ever had. This time Seth came with her, groaning softly as he limply collapsed on top of her and softly kissed her flaming red skin. Both were caked in a layer of sweat, gasping heavily with aftershocks of heaven coursing through every fibre of their beings.

Summer enjoyed the sensation of her boyfriend lazily laying on top of her, still inside her, for a full ten minutes before he finally rolled off her and onto his side next to her. Even then he just stroked her smooth body in post-coital bliss, adoring her, worshiping her. Her hands were still bound to the headboard and all she could do was whimper as he made her feel like a goddess, touching her like she meant everything to him. The best part was that she knew she really was his everything, and he was her everything too.

For all they knew it could've been seconds, minutes, hours before Seth finally unbounded her and when he did so, Summer merely snuggled into his arms, ready to drift off into a sleep where she would no doubt be dreaming of what just happened. Hell she would probably dream about it for the rest of her life.

'Wow, that was just…………yeah, wow, that's pretty much all I can say,' she finally whispered in a hoarse voice, breaking a good five minutes of peacefulness. 'Mmmm, I think that proved just how much you missed me,' she added in a mumble, snuggling herself deep into his chest.

'Yeah Sum, I really really did miss you,' he whispered in reply, placing a kiss on her forehead and wrapping his arms even tighter round her.

'I'm sleepy,' she muttered weakly, not pulling her head out of his chest.

'Go to sleep then.'

'Okay, I love you.'

'Love you too.'

'Oh and Cohen,' she added, looking up at him with a very drowsy grin.

'Yeah?'

'We are **definitely** buying a pair of handcuffs.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later Seth and Summer were once again curled up on her bed, a spot they had only really left to either eat or hang out with their friends. 'Okay seriously, we need to get out more, this is getting unhealthy.'

'Well being unhealthy is supposed to make you feel bad, so if this is unhealthy how come it feels good, really good, all the time.' Seth chuckled at his girlfriend's words and placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Very good point my love, and I guess I should listen to you as you are a health and lifestyle major.'

'Cohen you should always listen to me, about everything, because I'm always right.' Seth rolled his eyes and smirked but didn't bother to counter her because she was pretty much spot on. They descended into peaceful silence, which in this case wasn't good because it allowed some rather unwanted thoughts and questions to form in Seth's head.

These things had been praying on his mind for over a week now, ever since the run-in with his high school close friend to be more precise. What had she meant when she'd said Summer had all the answers? Honestly, Seth wasn't sure he wanted to know.

They were happy after all, truly, blissfully happy, so he was scared of bringing the subject up in case she really did have something to say that would wreck that. But he had been back for four days now, and over that time the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to talk to her had only grown louder and louder, and now it was at the point where Seth knew, he had no choice but to say something.

'Hey Sum, can I uhh…………c-can I ask you a question?' he asked, wringing his hands together nervously. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him curiously.

'What kind of a dumbass question is that, I'm your girlfriend, of course you can ask me a question idiot.'

'Okay…………umm…………uhh-'

'Come on Cohen spit it out, you're starting to freak me out. You can talk to me about anything, I thought you knew that.'

'Okay well I uhh, I really love you Summer, like more than I though it was possible to love someone. So naturally, I wanna know everything about you. I wanna know everything, about your past, your present and your future. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, so it's-'

'_Oh my God,' _Summer interrupted in a whisper. Her hands flew up to her mouth as tears glistened brightly in her eyes. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. Cohen,' she added, taking his face in her hands and staring intensely at him with a teary-eyed smile, 'Cohen, I love you too. I love you so so **so** much, but please don't do this. It's not that I don't want to, **I do**, but we're not ready for this yet. We're only twenty one, we're not even living together yet. One day we will be ready, hopefully one day in the not too distant future, but for now, if you insist on asking I'm gonna have to say no. I'm sorry Cohen, I love you but that's just how I feel.'

'Summer,' Seth replied with a confused expression, 'what the hell are you talking ab-…………ohhhhhhh, no I uhh, I agree completely, we're not ready yet. I was just gonna ask you a pretty uncomfortable question, not **that **question. One day though baby, I promise.'

'Promise.' Summer said with a big grin. Seth nodded. 'Pinkie swear?' He once again smiled and nodded before linking his little finger through hers. 'Okay then, what was it you were gonna ask me?'

'Well umm, I-I, I was gonna ask………umm………w-wh-what happened between you and Marissa.' He watched as his girlfriend recoiled and sucked in a sharp breath like she'd slapped in the face, not just asked a simple question.

'Okay,' she whispered, 'I know I said you could ask me anything, but I'd really rather not talk about this,' she added, turning her back to him to stop him from seeing the tears of sadness in her eyes threatening to drop.

'Come on Sum,' Seth replied desperately, flipping her back round to face him, 'you said it yourself when Sarah kissed me, we have to trust each other enough to tell each other absolutely everything, even stuff that might upset us.'

'And why do you think it would upset you,' Summer snapped, her watery eyes narrowing in suspicion.

'No I don't it's jus-'

'Oh my God, you think that it couldn't possibly have been her fault don't you,' she spat angrily, 'you think that it must be my fault, after all I was a bitch back then.'

'Summer you weren't a bitch, at least not as much as when you were sixteen. And I don't think it was your fault, I'm just curious as to what happened. I mean you were best friends for twelve years, since the first day of kindergarten you were like sisters then all of a sudden you just have this huge, irreparable fallout, what the hell happened Sum.' Apparently his words hit a nerve as his girlfriend let out a loud sob, the tears finally fell and she lunged forward and buried her face in his shoulder as deeply as possible. Seth felt bad for upsetting her and he let her know that as he soothingly rubbed the small of her back and whispered comforting words in her ear.

T-th-there w-was this guy,' she finally whispered against his chest, still sniffling heavily and refusing to look up at him. 'There was this guy who arrived at Harbor a few weeks after you'd left and Marissa fell for him, hard. Sure he was no Ryan but they started dating and got to a somewhat serious place. They weren't in love but there was potential there. Then one night she threw a party, it was just like back in freshman year. Everybody got drunk, including me, and the next morning I, I-I…………I woke up in bed with Coop's boyfriend.'

'Oh God,' Seth muttered, taking deep breaths to calm himself, 'y-you-you…………y-you slept with him didn't you?'

'NO YOU ASS!!' Summer cried, looking up at him with an angry, tearstained face and walloping him on the arm, 'we had all our clothes on underneath the covers, but she obviously didn't see that when she found us. She stormed off, I followed her and tried to explain but she wouldn't listen, we had this huge blow-up and never talked again. Anyways, I can't believe you just asked me if I slept with him,' she added, an angry fire in her eyes. 'I told you that you're the only person I've ever been with and that's the way I always want it to be, do you just not believe me or something.'

'Of course I do Summer,' Seth replied with a sigh, feeling stupid for ever bringing the whole thing up, 'it's just I-'

'Whatever, save it Seth. Why the hell did you have to do it you ass? It was going so well, we haven't fought in weeks, and then you have to go and bring _her_ up, way to go moron.'

'I'm sorry Sum,' he said softly, wrapping his arms round her from behind, 'I love you and I definitely trust you, I never meant to upset you.'

'I know Cohen,' Summer replied with a sigh, 'it just hurts so bad you know. Three months, **three fucking months**, that's all it took for my entire world to simply fall to pieces. I lost you, Ryan who was a good friend to me, your parents who I loved more than my own, and to top I all off Coop, my best friend for practically my entire life left me too. I'm sorry,' she added in a whisper, 'I shouldn't cry, it's all in the past now.'

'Hey it's okay, cry all you want, I'm here for you,' Seth countered softly, pulling her even further into him and placing kisses on her beautiful brunette hair, 'besides it's my fault, I never should've said anything. How about I pop out and grab us some Thai, a bucket of ice cream and a couple of movies, your favourites of course, would that cheer you up huh?' Summer looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. She wiped her eyes before leaning up to give him a soft, lingering kiss.

'That'd be great. Thank you Cohen, I love you.'

'No problem. Okay then, why don't you take a nap or something, I'll be back as soon as possible.' Summer nodded and Seth smiled and kissed her one last time before getting up and slipping out the door. As soon as he was gone, Summer sat on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. Her mind was racing, he'd caused her to think about things that she desperately tried never to think about. Terrible things, things she could never speak of, especially to him.

Summer never thought she'd be that girl, the girl who lies through her teeth to the guy she loves, the guy she'd do anything for, the guy she'd die for. Yet here she was, doing just that. It was the only option though, lying to him hurt her but she would much rather hurt herself than him, and she knew that if he ever found out he would be hurt, so hurt it would almost kill him.

As far as Summer was concerned, what Seth didn't know couldn't hurt him, and she planned on it staying that way until the day she died. She knew it was wrong to lie to her boyfriend and to keep secrets from him, and she hated herself for doing it, but she had no other choice. She had to do it, for him, for herself, and for their future. And at the end of the day, Summer Roberts was damn good at keeping secrets, so she had nothing to worry about, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey folks, hope you had a merry Christmas. See I told you I was feeling dirty at the start of the chapter lol, and I think the 1****st**** half proved it. It really should've been an M rating but I put a warning on it so that'll have to do for the administrators. Anyways, I'm sure if I get plenty of reviews I can have one more chapter up in 2007 and two or three more before I go away again, so you know what to do folks, HIT THAT LIL' BLUE BUTTON!! THANKS.**


	14. Cupid's arrow

**A/N – It's great to know that people are still interested in this story, even after a month long wait. I was pleasantly surprised by the number of reviews last chapter received, keep it up and I promise I'll try and get out as many chapters as possible before I leave again. CHEERS!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tap. tap. tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap-_

'Sum.'

'Hmmm?' Summer said, looking up from her textbook.

'Uhh the whole drumming your fingers thing, a little annoying,' Seth replied over the top of his newspaper with a smile.

'Oh, sorry.' With that they returned to the silence, but not for long.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

'Summer.'

'WHAT NOW!!'

'Umm, what the hell are you doing?'

'What do you mean?'

'You always tell me off for biting my nails, you say that it contributes towards bad breath and there's all kinds of bacteria and shit under there that isn't all that good for you.'

'What are you talking about, I wasn't-………oh my God I was. I'm sorry Cohen,' she mumbled with a sigh, 'it's just, why the hell hasn't she called yet?'

'Relax,' Seth replied, putting his paper down, moving up to the top of the bed and sitting up against the headboard next to her, 'she'll call soon, I know she will.'

'How do you know?'

'I just do, I can feel it.'

'Well she better,' Summer countered with a tense sigh, resting her head on his shoulder and linking her fingers through his. 'I just, I-I………I want this so bad Seth.'

'I know Sum, I do too.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_Okay, what the hell was wrong with that one then?' Summer said through gritted teeth as they stepped out of the building._

'_Too small, I knew that before we even walked in, the door was like a fucking kitty door.' Summer scoffed at his words._

'_Bullshit Cohen, you're just nitpicking to piss me off, I know it.'_

'_Oh yeah, well even if I am it's not like you're any different, what the hell was wrong with the place before last?'_

'_I already told you, it smelt funny.'_

'_Oh my God we've been through this. I farted Summer, guys fart excessively, get over it.'_

'_I've been your girlfriend for nearly two years of my life Cohen so I think I know what your fucking farts smell like and that wasn't it,' Summer snarled in replied. 'No it just had a general odour that I didn't like, kinda like something had died and been buried under the floorboards. Anyways, moving on, Layer Road, modern apartment with one bedroom, a bathroom and a balcony. We're meeting the lady who owns the building in fifteen minutes so lets go.'_

'_You know what, no. NO!! We've seen ten yesterday, __**twelve **__today, and I can't take it anymore, I just can't. We're obviously never gonna agree. You want small and cosy in order to keep that college dorm feeling, and I want something more spread out where we'd actually have room to breathe. God, this is so hard, way harder than I thought it would be. So hard that I, I-I………I'm not sure if we're ready for this anymore.'_

'_So what does this mean,' Summer whispered, trying with all her might to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall._

'_I don't know Sum,' Seth replied with a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair, 'I don't know.' Summer nodded and turned away to prevent him from seeing the tears that had begun to fall. 'Hey, are you okay?' Seth said concernedly to her back._

_Yeah I-I'm fine,' he heard her sniffle, 'e-e-except my b-boyfriend doesn't wanna live with me anymore,' she added, and this time she couldn't contain the small sob that escaped._

'_Oh Summer,' Seth said gently, moving forward and wrapping her in a comforting embrace, 'I'm sorry, of course I still wanna live with you, I just went all crazy for a second there. Come on, this is the last one today right, fingers crossed it's the one we've been looking for.' Summer looked up at him and smiled._

'_Thanks Cohen,' she said, wiping her eyes before leaning up to give him a soft kiss, 'and I'm sorry too, we will find one we eventually agree on though, hopefully this one.' They got in Summer's car and drove off, Seth driving while Summer cleaned her eyes and reapplied her makeup._

_It wasn't long before they turned into the quaint little cul-de-sac that the GPS lady told them the apartment building was in. It was one of those rare gems that are so little found in the sense that even though it was in the middle of Providence, it had a distinctly quiet and suburban feeling. Summer's face lit up when she looked around and even Seth couldn't prevent a smile from prying onto his lips, he had a good feeling about this one._

_Once the car was parked they stepped out and looked around in search of the building. It didn't take them long to find it nestled neatly in the corner, and Summer gasped at what she saw._

'_Oh my God, it's beautiful,' she whispered in awe. It really was. It wasn't one of these ultra-modern apartment buildings, quite the opposite in fact, and that's why she fell in love with it the second she saw it. it was a large old house, a really old house. Three storeys, white stone, black window and door trims, a beautiful porch and neatly trimmed ivy growing on the walls. To Summer it resembled a countryside B & B, definitely not something you'd expect to find in the middle of a bustling, student-heavy city. 'Cohen,' she said happily, turning to face him with a giddy smile and an excited glint in her eye, 'this is it, this is the one.'_

'_Well it certainly does look like a really nice place,' Seth replied with his own smile, grinning at how cute she was when she was all excited, 'but lets not get ahead of ourselves, we haven't even been inside yet.'_

'_You're right, so what are we waiting for, lets go,' Summer countered, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the front door. She pressed the buzzer, the only sign of modern technology on the exterior of the building._

'_Hello?'_

'_Umm, yeah hi, this is Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen, we have appointment to look at the apartment for rent.'_

'_Ah yes, hold on a second.' All went quiet until the wooden front door was opened by an elderly lady._

'_Hi,' Summer said brightly with her oh-so-sweet smile, 'you must be Angela, I'm Summer and this is my boyfriend Seth.'_

'_Hello dears, lovely to meet you. Come in, come in,' the woman replied, shaking both their hands as they stepped in._

'_I must say, from what we've seen so far this place looks great, the building itself is really beautiful, isn't it Seth,' Summer said, giving him a soft nudge in the ribs with her elbow._

'_What, oh yeah it looks very homey.'_

'_Well it is. The place has been in my family for generations, since the late 19__th__ century actually.'_

'_Really, that long, wow. And it's still in such good shape, that's impressive. And it's very rare to find such a beautiful old house in this modern city.'_

'_That seems to be what attracted most of our current residents to it. and that's another great thing about this building, there are only eight apartments in it so we're quite a tight-knit bunch, everybody knows each other well and are nice and friendly. And as you can see, the place has been refurbished so it's up with the times on the inside while keeping it's traditional look on the outside. It's basically you're average apartment block on the inside, bet you never thought that when you first saw it huh?'_

'_No I didn't, I was expecting more of a dark mahogany interior, not air conditioned corridors with white walls and a nice light wooden floor,' Summer beamed. 'This place is seriously great, I think I've made my decision already.'_

'_Oh so it's like that is it,' Angela replied with a chuckle, 'basically you're decision is his decision too, even if it's really not.' Summer grinned and nodded while Seth just rolled his eyes and smirked. 'So why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves.'_

_As they made their way upstairs to the second floor, Summer told the little old lady all about their lives, about college, about how they had lost and then found each other again and about how this was the first major step towards their future together. The elderly woman took it all in with a smile on her face before finally stopping outside a door with the number five on it._

'_Okay you said you'd made your decision but I figured I might as well show you the actual apartment just in case.' With that she opened the door and stepped in. The couple followed her in and Summer nearly squealed at what she saw._

_It was perfect. No, it was more than perfect, it was them. It was everything they both wanted in an apartment, two very different mediums, somehow rolled into one perfect little set of rooms. Summer bounded round the place, dragging Seth along with her._

_The lounge was small and cosy, just what she'd been looking for, while the bedroom was more spacious, complete with a large built-in wardrobe, exactly what he'd wanted. The bathroom was cute with a bath-shower combo, a toilet and a small window. All in all Summer couldn't have dreamt of a more perfect place._

_She stepped out onto the balcony through a white sliding door off the lounge, still dragging Seth along while Angela followed. 'Hey what's this?' she enquired, looking down at the sight before her._

'_That's the communal garden, available to all who live here.' It was quite large with benches situated all over, high hedges and even a pond at the end. It also had a stunning view of the towering cluster of buildings that was Providence city central._

'_OH MY GOD!! Cohen,' Summer said, turning to face him and grabbing his hands, 'tell me you like it, __**please **__tell me you like it.' He sighed and locked eyes with her._

'_No Sum, I don't like it……………I __**love **__it.' Summer squealed, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully. After a few seconds she pulled away and grinned and blushed at Angela, who was stood watching on with a smile._

'_Umm, we'd like to rent this apartment please.'_

'_Excellent, I'm sure it will be nice having you two kids here. You seem like really nice people, and so in love too, it's very sweet.' Summer blushed even harder and smiled even wider, linking her fingers through her boyfriend's._

'_Yeah so umm, it didn't say in the ad, how much is it?'_

'_It's twenty-five hundred a month.' Summer's eyes bulged at her words before finally starting to water._

'_Cohen, we can't afford it,' she whimpered miserably, dangerously close to tears, 'even with the tuition money our parents send us added together, we're still nine hundred short.'_

'_Now hold on, don't give up yet,' Seth said softly, 'surely you can spare a few bucks from your café paycheck and I can contribute some from the allowance my parents send me.' Summer shook her head despairingly._

'_We can't, we need all that money for cost of living expenses. It's over Cohen, we can't live here,' she whispered, the first tears beginning to fall._

'_No, it can't be. You want this so much so I'm gonna get you it whatever it takes. Is there any way we can come to some sort of agreement, temporary of course,' he pleaded with Angela._

'_Well I'm rooting for you kids and I'm rich enough already, so I suppose I could knock five hundred dollars off the bill, just don't tell the others okay,' she replied with a warm smile._

'_You'd really do that for us. Wow, thank you,' Summer said softly, touched by the woman's generosity, 'thank you so much, but I'm afraid it's not enough, we still can't afford it.'_

'_Now come on Summer, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind-'_

'_NO!! We're not taking any more money off your parents, they're putting enough towards it already. Cohen face it, we just can't afford this place. I'm sorry for wasting your time Angela, come on Cohen lets go,' she added sadly, dejectedly trudging towards the door._

'_I'LL GET A JOB!!' Summer spun round and looked at her boyfriend wide-eyed._

'_What did you say?'_

'_Look Sum, you want this so bad, I can see it in your eyes, which in turn makes me want it too. so if getting it means I have to get off my lazy ass and do something, I'll do it.' Summer just stared at him, totally dumbstruck for a few seconds, before her lower lip finally began to quiver and she threw herself at him._

'_I love you so much,' she whispered quietly in his ear, her tears of joy wetting the shoulder of his shirt. Seth simply grinned, happy that she was happy._

'_Umm, if I get a job and that kind offer of yours is still on the table, we will be able to afford it.'_

'_Well that's great. Of course I have a few more people to show the apartment to, but as long as I don't like them more than I like you guys then you can have it. Honestly, I think it's safe to say it's as good as yours.'_

'_Really, what if you get offered what you normally ask for?'_

'_I've made you a promise, I won't go back on my word.'_

'_Thank you,' Summer replied, all choked-up and emotional, 'I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you.'_

'_Two thousand dollars a month should do just fine,' Angela replied with a chuckle, 'so the viewings should all be done by Friday, I'll let you know then. But like I said, unless something big changes it's yours.'_

'_Well I can't thank you enough. I look forward to hearing from you on Friday Angela,' Summer said with a massive grin as they made their way down to the front door._

'_And I look forward to seeing you again soon Summer, and you Seth,' Angela said as they stepped through the front door into the mid-February chill, 'take care of yourselves kids.'_

'_You too, bye.' Once the door was closed, Summer turned to face Seth with the biggest, most loving smile she'd ever given him, and she'd given him plenty. She was positively glowing, and he was unable to wipe the smile off his own face because of it. 'You Seth Cohen,' she said, snaking her arms around his neck, 'are incredible.'_

'_Well I try,' he replied with a smirk. Summer rolled her eyes but continued to grin nonetheless._

'_Come on,' she said, offering her hand which he took, 'lets go back to my place, I think someone deserves a little treat for being such an amazing boyfriend,' she added in a sultry whisper, leaving absolutely no doubt as to what she was suggesting. Seth closed his eyes, trying to imagine the delightful treat she was talking about._

'_You are wrong, it is you Summer Roberts, who is the incredible one.' She smirked at his words._

'_Well I try.'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'LL GET IT!!'

'NO I GOT IT!!'

Both Seth and Summer scrambled down her bed towards the ringing phone, wrestling all the way. It looked like she would be the victor when she got him in a headlock, but a few movements of his spindly fingers on her ticklish ribs left her writhing and gave him the advantage.

'Hello,' Seth said breathlessly as he picked up the cordless phone, trying to avoid the death glares from his girlfriend. 'Oh, hi Angela.' As soon as he said it, Summer immediately stopped trying to kill him with her eyes and bit her lower lip nervously. She stared at him in unbearable anticipation, crossing her fingers and rapidly praying in her head.

'Okay…………Uh huh…………Yep…………Got it…………Okay Angela, thanks a lot. Right, bye.' _'Bastard!!' _Summer thought. She knew what he was doing, showing no emotion just to piss her off and leave her on edge even longer, and she didn't like it.

'Well?' she enquired desperately as soon as he'd hung up and looked at her. 'COHEN, TELL ME!!' she shouted angrily when he didn't give her an instant response

'Baby, we…we……………we didn't get it,' he finally said, looking at her with sad eyes.

'What?' Summer replied blankly, refusing to believe what he'd said.

'There was another couple,' he said with a sigh, sitting down beside and pulling her close, 'they're eighteen, she's pregnant and they've run away so they can raise their baby together. Somehow they had a years worth of rent money and Angela just couldn't find it in her heart to turn them away. She says she's sorry and that she hopes you understand, she just though it was the right thing to do.' Summer gulped and nodded, trying her best to hold in the tears prickling in her eyes. 'Are you gonna be okay?' he added softly, gently running a comforting hand along her back.

'Yeah, I'll be fine,' Summer muttered, 'I mean she did the right thing, they obviously needed it more than us.'

'Summer, it's okay, don't bottle it up.' She tried with all her might to ignore his words but couldn't stop her lower lip from trembling. She desperately avoided his eyes for as long as possible, but eventually she made them mistake of meeting them for a split second. That split second was all it took for Summer to lose her composure and she moved forward and buried her face in his shoulder, whimpering weakly and sobbing quietly.

Seth comforted her the best he could, letting her release all the emotion she needed to. 'I know it's not true,' she finally whimpered, still clinging to him, 'but it feels like we've had it stolen from us. That was our apartment Cohen, it was so…so…**us**. It was everything we both needed and wanted in our first home together, a-and now……a-and now it's g-gone.'

'Oh I know baby,' Seth cooed softly, 'but there will be others.'

'I don't want other one's, I wanted that one,' she wailed like a two year old throwing a temper-tantrum. 'I just……I-I…I really, **really **loved that place Cohen.'

'I know Summer,' Seth replied with a miserable sigh, resting his chin on the top of her head which was buried in his chest, 'I did too, I did too.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, hey Summer,' Dale said uninterestedly as he opened the door.

'Hey assface, is the other assface here? You know the one I mean, the lanky, mop-headed, Jewish when it means presents assface.'

'Uhh, no he's not here.'

'Great, just fucking great,' she muttered angrily through a clenched jaw, 'where the hell is he, I've barely seen him in the last three days.'

'You know where he is, one of his bastard professors is going real hardass on him, he's got a mountain of work and he's at the library doing it.' As if on cue, Seth appeared through the door.

'Hey,' he said, moving towards his girlfriend.

'Don't hey me you ass,' she snapped, hitting him in the chest with her purse rather forcefully, 'since when did some stupid fucking project become more important than me, the only person dumb enough to ever fall in love with you.'

'You know that's not true Summer, you're more important to me than anything else in the world. We went through this last night, this project counts towards thirty percent of my finals so if I do well in it I won't have to worry as much about the actual exam. And will you stop being so childish about this, I support you when you've got stuff going on that takes up a lot of time.'

'Childish? _**CHILDISH!! **_Fuck you Seth, you're an asshole,' Summer spat, storming past him and purposely giving him a shove with her shoulder. She stomped out the door and Seth sighed, rolled his eyes and followed her.

'Hey,' he said, grabbing her arm, 'will you calm down, you've been so angry, bitchy and moody all the time recently, coincidentally ever since we didn't get the apartment.' Seth was surprised and shocked when he received a slap across the face, nowhere near what he knew she was capable of but still enough to sting and leave a mark.

'Don't you dare talk about how I've been acting recently,' she said in a deadly whisper, 'you wouldn't know, you haven't been around enough to know.'

'Look, I know I haven't been giving you much attention over the last week and I know you're not happy. I'm not happy either, it sucks frankly, but I'm only doing it because I wanna succeed in my life just as much as you do in yours. I'm sorry Summer, I love you and I wanna be with you every second I can, but I have to devote my time to something else for a little while and you're just gonna have to learn to deal with that.' Summer pouted sulkily, crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She was brimming with attitude and sulkiness, and Seth didn't like it.

'What are we doing tomorrow night?' she asked bluntly.

'Umm, well I still have a lot of work to do so I was gonna-'

'If you know what's good for you, you will **not **finish that sentence,' she interjected in a deadly tone, her eyes full of an angry fire. 'Do you even know what tomorrow is?'

'Umm………Thursday?' Summer's eyes began to water at his response and she walloped him on the arm, hard.

'Yes it is Thursday asshole but I meant what's the date. Let me give you a hint, it's February the thirteenth today, you figure it out from that.' Seth stared at her in a puzzled manner for a few seconds before it all finally clicked into place and when it did, his eyes widened in horror.

'Oh shit. Summer I-'

'Save it you bastard. I can't believe you actually forgot, this is a new low for you Cohen, and you've done some pretty shit things in your time. You know what, you can shove your precious project up your ass for all I care. I'll see you on the fifteenth, if I haven't broken up with you over the phone by then that is, you pig-fuck.' With that, Summer turned and stomped off.

Seth sighed, knowing there was no point going after her when she was that angry. 'Crap,' he muttered to himself before turning and making his way back to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer laid on her bed all alone, oh how had it come to this. It wasn't supposed to be this way, it was supposed to be perfect, all the other Valentines Day's they'd spent together had. Well that wasn't strictly true, what was supposed to be their first one together had been far from perfect as they had been broken up over that stupid misunderstanding involving Casey at the time.

Now they were back there again, in that horrible place where they weren't spending the most romantic day of the year together over some stupid misunderstanding. Only this time it wasn't.

This time it wasn't a misunderstanding, it was all his fault. Although, Summer had said some things she knew she shouldn't have said, things she didn't mean. Of course she wasn't gonna break up with him, she was as madly in love with him as ever. No she had just gotten so angry, and he was absolutely right in saying that she'd been that way ever since they hadn't got the apartment.

Summer groaned when there was at knock at her door. She wasn't in the mood for anyone, she just wanted to be alone. She got up and flung the door open to reveal her boyfriend smiling sheepishly at her. 'Ugh, go away,' she muttered, trying to close the door on him. he stopped it with a hand and followed her in though.

'Come on Sum, I've said sorry like a million times. I'm surprised your answering machine didn't blow up I left that many messages. Get dressed, I wanna take you somewhere.'

'What is it, a rushed reservation at some crappy restaurant, McDonalds maybe? I don't wanna go anywhere with you Seth, just leave me the hell alone.'

'Come on, it involves a couple of bottles of wine and The Notebook.' Despite trying with all her might, Summer couldn't prevent the faintest of smiles from prying onto her face. Oh yes, Seth Cohen certainly knew her weaknesses.

'You're an asshole you know that.'

'I know, and I really wanna make it up to you. I dunno about you but I don't wanna waste another Valentines Day miserable and alone. I've waited four years to be your Valentine again, I don't wanna add another year to that.' Summer looked into his eyes and her stubbornness seemed to just melt away.

'I'm sorry I've been such a bitch recently, I guess not getting the apartment hit me hard and I took it out on you. I love you, I don't wanna fight either,' she said softly, moving forward and snuggling into his chest.

'It's okay, I love you too,' Seth replied, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head. 'Now why don't you get dressed, I do have something planned and I have a feeling you'll like it.'

'Okay,' Summer said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, 'what should I wear?'

'Anything you want, it's not fancy but I promise you it's good.' Summer nodded and walked over to her wardrobe. Off came her pyjamas (yes it was only nine but she hadn't planned on going anywhere) and she threw on some underwear and socks, a pair of jeans and a cute tee with Minnie Mouse on.

'Okay, ready. Come on then Cohen, wow me.'

'Maybe later we can have sex but not now Summer, I've planned something,' he replied with a smug grin. Summer smirked and rolled her eyes.

'Let's just go jackass.'

They stepped out of the building, got in Summer's car and Seth started driving. After a while he pulled a silk bandana out of his pocket. 'Blindfold yourself with this, I don't want you to see where we're going, it's a surprise.'

'Cohen stop with the cheese already, I don't need to put on a stupid blindfold.'

'Just do it Summer, please,' he replied pleadingly.

'Ugh, fine, but this better be good.' She tied the bandana around her head and across her eyes so she couldn't see anything. They continued to drive, Summer having no idea where she was though now. Seth would sometimes pinch her leg or give one of her boobs a squeeze and she would scold him and aim a slap in his general direction. She would never hit him though and after ten minutes, she began to grow tired of both the loss of her sight and his immature antics.

'Cohen, I'm taking this damn thing off now.'

'NO!! Don't Sum, we're here anyway.' She heard Seth stop the car and step out and a second later her door opened. 'Come on,' he said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the car.

'Can I take it off yet?'

'Nope, just let me lead you, you trust me right.' Summer nodded and leant back into his chest. His hand went to her hips and he began to guide her. They stopped for a second and Summer heard a weird sound followed by a door clicking open. They stepped into a warm building, Summer growing ever curious as to their whereabouts. 'We're just about to go up a few steps okay, just relax, I got you.'

'Cohen, drop me and I'll make you drop your pants so you can receive my foot up your ass.'

'I won't, I promise.' He kept his promise, guiding her up the flight of stairs with caution. They reached a level floor, walked for a little while longer, before Seth finally stopped. Summer heard another door open before Seth finally whispered in her ear, 'okay, you can take it off now.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh my God, what's going on?' Summer gasped.

'Happy Valentine's Day Sum,' he whispered softly, snaking his arms round her waist, 'do you like it?'

'Wait, what? Is-is…is this what I think it is?' Seth grinned and nodded.

'It is. It's the apartment, **our **apartment.' Summer's hands flew up to her mouth as tears instantly sprung to her eyes.

'It…it's………it's beautiful. How…how did you…I-I don't-'

'I'm sorry I lied to you. We did get it, but I wanted to fix it up and surprise you today.'

'Wait, there is no school project, y-you were here doing this?'

'Yep,' Seth replied with a smile and a nod, 'pretty much every hour of every day for the last four days. '

'Oh my God. I-I…I just……I love you so much,' Summer whispered, finally letting her intense emotions getting the best of her. She crashed her lips against his as tears of joy slipped down her face.

'Whoa there, d'you wanna take a look around before we get to that whole part of the evening?' Summer smiled and nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her around all the rooms. The bedroom was perfect with lilac walls like her old bedroom, a lavish king-size bed and a TV. The kitchen was a little unnecessary considering they lived off microwaveable food but beautiful nonetheless. The lounge couldn't have been more perfect if she'd decorated it herself with it's light blue colour scheme, cream leather sofa and large plasma-screen TV on the wall.

'I-I…it's perfect, absolutely perfect, and so are you. When you do stuff like this it only makes me wanna spend the rest of my life with you even more,' Summer said emotionally, snaking her arms around his neck. 'The decoration is perfect, exactly the way I would've done it. How did you do this all alone in four days?'

'Oh I didn't. Dale and Sarah have helped no end, plus the family have been lifesavers?'

'The family?'

'Mom and dad and Ryan and Ellie. Ellie was a Godsend, I never would've got it looking this good without her interior design skills.'

'They took time off work and school and flew all the way up from New York just to do this. Where are they, I have to thank them.'

'They're out doing Valentines Day crap, which basically means having sex, except for my parents of course who I refuse to believe do that. They're staying in a hotel but they're coming round tomorrow afternoon.'

'I just……I can't believe you went to all this trouble just to surprise me,' Summer mumbled, her lower lip beginning to quiver again, 'you're too perfect, I don't deserve you.'

'Hey, don't say that. I love you Summer, I'd do anything to make you happy, the only reason I wake up in the morning is to see you smile.'

'God Cohen,' Summer said with a small laugh, brushing her tears away, 'cheesy much. Anyway, how did you afford all this stuff? The bed, the TV's, the curtains, the paint, the cutlery, we don't have the money for any of that.'

'I know, my parents may have chipped in a little.'

'COHEN!! I told you not to take any more money from them.'

'I know, which is why it's just a loan. I've sworn to them that I'll pay back every single cent if it's the last thing I do. I've got a job.'

'YOU HAVE!! Oh my God my baby's not a waster anymore, what is it?'

'Pizza delivery guy, I have a moped.' Summer snorted at his words.

'Lame, but as long as it pays the bills. God Cohen, I'm still so shocked you've done all this, the crappy card I got you seems pointless now. Is there any way I can repay you?'

'Well I can think of a few ways. But that can wait, this night is all about you, which is why I bought a few bottles of wine and rented a copy of that God-awful movie you seem to love so much.'

'Screw The Notebook Cohen, happy Valentines Day.' With that, Summer pushed him onto the newly purchased couch, dove on top of him and crushed her lips against his. Things moved quickly from there and Seth and Summer ended up rounding off the perfect Valentines Day evening in the perfect way, just enjoying each other, savouring each other's bodies, long into the early hours of the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – So I've been a lot busier than I expected this holiday . I go back to work on Sunday and I'm afraid you will be horrified to discover that that one month wait for an update was just the tip of the iceberg. I'm afraid you are now facing anywhere between a two and three month wait for an update. I'm sorry to do this to all of you but it's not my decision, anyways, I'm gonna work my nuts off tomorrow and I might, just might, be able to post another chapter on Sunday morning before all leave, but I can't make any promises.**

**So anyways, if I can't get another chapter up, expect an update in approximately eight to ten weeks (sorry.) Just remember, David loves you all. PEACE!!**


	15. Growing up

**A/N – Hey everybody (waves.) so it's been a long time and I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that I'm not dead, yet lol. Anyways, I'm on leave for a few weeks so I've got plenty of time to get back into the old writing habit and bang out a few chapters, if people are still interested in this story that is. So have a read, let me know what you think and if I get enough positive reviews, I'll get out as many chapters as I can before I go back for God knows how many more months. Cheers!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'OW, COHEN!' Summer yelled angrily, hopping around and clutching her bare foot, 'for Christ's sake how many more times do I have to tell you, you can't leave your shit lying around like this. What the hell around you doing with a skateboard out anyway, you're nearly twenty two, not fucking fifteen. Cohen, hellooooo?'

Summer walked through each room, looking for any sign of that trademark curly mop, but it was nowhere to be seen. She hobbled out into the corridor, her recently stubbed toe still hurting, and came across their neighbour and good friend Ashley.

'Hey Ash, have you seen Cohen anywhere?'

'Yeah he's out in the garden Summer. And can I ask, why do you call him Cohen and not Seth?' Summer merely shrugged.

'He's just Cohen. He's very Coheny you see, it's annoying.'

'Okayyyy,' the woman replied, looking at her as if she was weird, 'moving on, I know it's a bit short notice and I wouldn't ask you if I weren't desperate, but it would be a great help to me if you could take Megan tonight?'

'Of course we can, Cohen and I love having her round.'

'Really, oh thank you so much Summer,' the single mom replied with a huge sigh of relief and a big grin, 'you're an absolute lifesaver.'

'Don't worry about it. So what is it, hot date?'

'Actually yes,' the woman replied with a grin.

'Oooh, well then in exchange for watching the kid I want details tomorrow.'

'You got it,' Ashley replied with a laugh, 'I'll see you later Summer, and thanks again.'

'No problem Ash, see ya later.' Summer stepped back inside the apartment, pulled on a pair of sandals beside the door and made her way downstairs with a smile on her face.

They had been living together for a month now and a lot of things had changed. Seth had done his real finals project, and done it to an extremely high standard that would no doubt achieve an excellent grade at that. Sarah and Dale had been dating for a little over three months now, and a few weeks ago had said those three little words to each other for the first time. They we're quickly becoming very serious. Seth had started his new part-time job, possibly the worst job in history. He didn't mind though as Peter Parker had the same job in Spiderman 2, so he used the excuse that he was just imitating one of his heroes. Yes there were lots of things that had changed, but there was one change that stood out above all others. Their relationship, and their love, was evolving.

Words couldn't describe how happy Summer had been the last month, when every single morning she had woken up with those skinny chicken arms she adored beyond reason protectively wrapped round her petite frame. She couldn't deny that even though she'd desperately wanted to move in with him, she'd freaked out a little at first. She'd been terrified that they'd get sick of each other and realize they couldn't handle the pressures that came with the added commitment. But of course, in traditional Seth Cohen fashion, he had been the perfect roommate (apart from when he left his shit lying about and she kept stubbing her toes, but Summer was willing to overlook that,) and it had only caused their love to grow.

They had quickly made friends with everybody in the building, which contained three married couples, two single mothers, a gay couple, a widow and four children. They were a very friendly bunch and there was no one Seth and Summer disliked. They other residents had even thrown a welcome party for them.

Despite all that though, something unexpected had happened to Summer at first, she had missed living with Sarah a lot more than she had predicted. The day after Valentines Day she had moved all of her stuff out of the dorm room with the help of her best friend, and as they did it they had reminisced about their three and a half years together with tears pouring down their faces. Then they had said a heartbreaking goodbye and gone their separate ways, knowing they would never be roommates again.

Now though Summer had gotten over that initial period of uncertainty and fright, and was completely content and happy with her new life. She still hung out with Sarah nearly every day anyway so that wasn't a problem, and their friendship had maybe even grown stronger now that they didn't see each other quite as much.

Truthfully, Summer couldn't have been any happier with the way in which they had started their new life together, and she was pretty sure Seth felt the same. Now it was nine am on a surprisingly warm March morning, and she was searching for him in order to give him their traditionally passionate morning kiss and tell him she loved him. Oh and of course kick his ass for making her stub her toe, **again**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'BOO!'

'Jesus Christ woman,' Seth breathed out when he finally landed back on the bench, 'what are you trying to do, kill me?'

'Well sometimes I feel like it, but not right now,' Summer countered with a grin, sitting down beside him and snuggling close, 'anyway, what are you doing out here this early?'

'Nothing, just taking in the fresh morning air.'

'Wow, that's very minty of you Cohen,' Summer teased, earning herself a glare. 'Nah I'm just kidding, I do it too, this garden is very relaxing.' Seth nodded his head in agreement.

'I know, it's the perfect place to come to just sit and think.'

'Why, what do you have to think about, all good thoughts I hope.'

'I guess,' Seth replied with a sigh, causing Summer to frown.

'What does that mean, are you okay Cohen?'

'Yeah I'm fine, I'm more than fine, I'm perfect, and that's sorta the problem.'

'Okayyyyy, and how exactly is that a problem?' she replied confusedly.

'Well you see, I love you Sum, and I've never been happier in my entire life than I have been in the last month living with you, and I guess I'm just kinda freaked that maybe this is the happiest we'll ever be. I mean I literally can't see any possible way to be happier than I already am and that kinda worries me.' Summer's heart melted at his words and she felt her heart swell for him even more.

'Well I'm glad you're happy, just as happy as I am by the sounds of it, but trust me Cohen, we will be even happier than this, I just know it.' Seth just smiled and dipped his head to place a kiss on her forehead. He trusted her, he believed her, he had no reason not to.

'So, any plans for the day,' he enquired after a few minutes of blissful silence.

'Not really,' Summer replied as she readjusted her position so her head was lazily rested in his lap, 'I've gotta start working on a paper so that'll take up a few hours, but other than that there's nothing on the agenda. Oh and we've got Megan staying round tonight.'

'Awesome, I like having her round, she's so cute.'

'I know, I do too,' Summer replied with a big grin. Seth observed his girlfriend smiling widely at the thought of spending yet another night looking after the little four year old.

'You want one don't you?' he said after a few seconds. Summer sighed happily and nodded.

'I do, I'm not even gonna deny it, I really do. Not yet, but one day, and I want it with you. I hope that doesn't freak you out.'

'It doesn't,' Seth replied with a smile, 'because I want it too.' Summer smiled up at her boyfriend and pulled his head down to give him a gentle kiss.

'Have I told you I love you today,' she said softly when they parted.

'No I don't believe you have,' Seth replied, softly brushing his fingers through her hair.

'Well then, I love you Seth Cohen, and don't you ever forget it okay.'

'I won't, as long as you don't ever forget that I love you too.'

'Don't worry baby, I won't.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'MEGS, SPAGHETTI HOOPS AND SAUSAGES OR CHICKEN NUGGETS AND FRIES?' Summer yelled from the kitchen.

'NUGGETS PLEASE SUMMY,' the little girl screamed in reply, causing Seth to chuckle from his seat in the armchair. 'Sethy, can I play Grand Theft Auto please,' she added as she pottered over to him and sat on his lap.

'Umm, I'm afraid not sweetheart.'

'Why not,' Megan replied with a pout.

'Well you see, both your mommy and Summer weren't very happy with me at all the last time I let you do that.' Seth winced, remembering the severely bruised arms and three day sex ban he received because of that mistake.

'Well what can I play then?' the child enquired.

'How about we wait until after dinner and then you can play what you like okay………except Grand Theft Auto,' he added quickly when she went to say something. He chuckled when she merely closed her mouth and pouted once again.

'Well can we watch a movie until dinner then? Pleeeeease Sethy,' the little girl pleaded with huge blue puppy-dog eyes. Seth sighed and nodded, knowing it was pointless to try and say no to her.

'Alright, what do you wanna watch? Let me guess………'

'SPONGEBOB!' they both shouted at the same time, causing them both to laugh. Megan excitedly ran over to her sleepover backpack and pulled out a copy of _SpongeBob: the Movie_. Seth popped it in the DVD player and sat down on the couch.

Half an hour later, Seth was growing restless. The kid had so much energy it was hard to keep up with her. 'Megan can you please stop jumping on the couch, I paid a lot of money for it not long ago,' he said desperately but his pleas were ignored as she continued to bounce up and down, her eyes not once leaving the TV screen.

'Dinners ready kids,' Summer said, popping her head round the corner with a smirk.

'Oh thank God,' Seth whispered with a dramatic sigh of relief as the little girl squealed, jumped of the couch and ran into the kitchen. 'Jesus that kid is a nightmare,' he whispered to his girlfriend as soon as he'd joined her in the kitchen. Megan was already sat at the dining table hurling nuggets down her throat faster than the speed of light. 'I just can't keep up with her, she's all over the place.' Summer smiled at how cute her boyfriend was when he was all flustered. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

'I know Cohen, and newsflash, all kids are like that. They all do whatever the hell they want whenever the hell they feel like it and there's really nothing us adults can do about it. We're wrapped around their little fingers.'

'And you still want one even though you know they're all a bunch of little bastards,' Seth replied incredulously.

'Yes Cohen and you do too, because although Megan runs us absolutely ragged and we're both shattered by the time she goes to bed, can you honestly say that you don't love having her around?' Seth pondered her words for a few seconds, smiled and shook his head.

'No, I do love having her around.'

'Exactly. That's the thing with kids Cohen,' Summer said, snuggling into her boyfriend as she watched the four year old girl munch on her nuggets rapidly, 'the more they annoy us like hell and make us miserable, the more we love them for it. Now come on,' she added, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the table, 'your food, which I slaved over a hot stove for a full twenty five minutes to prepare, is getting cold.'

'Wow Summer, you deserve a medal for that.'

'I deserve a medal for lots of things, so just shut up and eat.' Seth obeyed her command, picking up his fork, stabbing a nugget and popping it in his mouth.

'Hmmmm,' he said as he chewed, 'a little too chewy, not enough crispiness, tastes a little too salty for my liking too. Overall a mediocre showing but because I can see you've put your heart and soul into these nuggets, it is my pleasure to award you a solid five and a half out of ten.' Seth gulped as he watched his girlfriend's eyes narrow in a very threatening way. 'I-I, I'm just kidding my darling, they're wonderful, almost as wonderful as you.' Summer couldn't help but grin and shake her head at his words.

'Just shut up and eat them you dork.'

'Yeah, you dork,' Megan chimed in, causing both the adults to laugh.

'You all done sweetheart,' Summer said, 'what would you like for pudding, we've got strawberry yoghurt or some trifle.'

'Umm, trifle please Summy,' Megan replied sweetly.

'No problem sweetie.'

'Summy, who was that man that called for my mommy?'

'Oh, umm, it's just one of your mommies friends honey.'

'Was it my daddy?' the little girl asked brightly.

'Umm…………uhh, no Megs, it wasn't your daddy.' Summer's heart broke as she watched the child's face fall into a frown.

'Oh. Summy…………is my daddy ever coming home?'

'Well umm…………uhh………I-I, I need to go to the bathroom.' With that, Summer rushed away from the room.

'Sethy, is my daddy coming back soon?' the little girl repeated, this time returning her attention to him.

'Hopefully one day soon sweetie,' he replied with a fake smile as he laid a bowl of trifle and a spoon down in front of her, 'now eat your trifle okay, I just need to go and talk to Summer for a second.' Seth shuffled out of the room, feeling terribly guilty for lying to the kid. He didn't know much but he did know that there was absolutely no chance of her father coming home at all. All Seth knew was that he had been killed in action with the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit, one of the first battalions to go into Iraq, just three weeks before she had been born. Ashley had been due to marry him when he returned and according to the rest of the building had been absolutely devastated, she had only just started dating again after four years.

Seth found his girlfriend in their bedroom with her back to the door. He stood there and watched her and every now and then he would hear her sniffle. 'Summer,' he finally said softly, approaching her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

'She's gonna grow up without a father Cohen,' he heard her whisper sadly, 'that beautiful, amazing kid out there is gonna grow up without this fundamental figure that everybody needs in their lives. Promise me something Cohen,' she added, surprising him by whipping round to face him. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Promise me you'll always be there for our children, no matter what.'

'Summer-'

'Just promise me Cohen,' she repeated fiercely.

'I promise Summer, of course I'll always be there.'

'Thank you, that was all I needed to hear,' she replied weakly, moving forward and snuggling into his chest, 'and I'm sorry I got so upset it just, that little girl out there, she's…………she's me. I know exactly what's it's like to grow up without a parent, hell I grew up without both, my dad was never there for me either. It's just………it's simply the worst feeling in the world, feeling like you have no one.'

'I know Sum,' Seth replied softly, 'but you'll always have me, now and forever, and your friends, and my family, they're your family too now. And if Megan ever needs a father figure I'm right next door.' Summer looked up at him and gave him a teary smile.

'You're an amazing guy Seth Cohen.'

'And you're an amazing girl Summer Roberts, your only flaw is that you can't cook chicken nuggets. OW, kidding.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'BUT I DON'T WANNA!' Megan wailed.

'But you have to Megan, your mommy said so.'

'No she didn't, she lets me stay up way later than this.'

'Well maybe she does sweetie but she told us that we have to have you all tucked up in bed at eight o' clock,' Summer replied, picking up the little girl.

'Sethy,' Megan cried, stretching her arms out to him. Summer sighed and passed her over to him.

'What's up kiddo?'

'Summer's being mean and making me go to bed,' the child replied with a pout.

'She's not being mean sweetie, it's just what your mommy's told her to do. Now come on, if you be a good girl and go to bed, I'll make you those special pancakes in the morning that you like.' The young girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Okayyyyyyy.'

'Good girl, now say goodnight to Summer.'

'Night Summer.'

'Goodnight sweetie,' Summer replied with a smile, giving her a kiss on the forehead, 'sweet dreams.' With that, Seth gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and told her he'd be back in a minute before disappearing out the room.

He got Megan changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth before tucking her up in bed. 'Sethy, are you and Summer getting married?'

'Yes I think so one day.'

'When?'

'Hopefully not too far away.'

'Can I come?'

'Yes.'

'Can I be a bridesmaid?'

'Well it's up to Summer but I think you will be.'

'Are you gonna have babies?'

'Yes.'

'Where do babies come from?'

'I'll tell you later when you're a bit older.'

'Can I play with your baby?'

'Yes.'

'Will it be a boy or a girl?'

'I don't know, and now I've got a question for you.'

'What?'

'Do you ever stop asking questions?' The little girl thought about his question for a few seconds before answering.

'No!' They both laughed and Seth playfully tickled her, causing her to squeal and giggle even harder.

'Well you're gonna have to stop asking questions for a little bit and go to sleep okay. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Okay, love you Sethy.'

'Love you too Megs, goodnight,' he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning on her nightlight and leaving the room. He was surprised to find his girlfriend leant against the doorframe with a smile on her face. 'Hey, what are you doing?'

'Nothing, just listening to you with her. You're gonna make a great dad one day Cohen,' she said, snaking her arms around his neck.

'And you're gonna be an amazing mom Roberts,' he replied with a smile, leaning down and capturing her in a soft kiss. Their makeout became increasingly heated before they finally pulled apart. 'So, do you wanna?'

'Honestly, no,' Summer replied.

'Oh thank God,' Seth said with a grin, 'running around after her all day has left me shattered, I don't think I have the energy left.'

'Yeah me neither,' Summer countered with a giggle, 'God we're so old.'

'We're not old Sum, we're just growing up.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – So I'm sorry if it's not up to standard but hey, after a three month hiatus with lots of heavy drinking and fighting in that time, I'm bound to be little rusty. So bear with me, leave a load of reviews letting me know if you think I should continue or not, and I promise the story will pick up again in the next few chapters. David :)**


	16. The clock's ticking

**A/N – Hi all. So it's great to know that so many of you are still interested in this story, just the inspiration I needed to continue. So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**WARNING: Some smuttiness in this one, just thought I should warn you lol.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth slowly awoke from his slumber and sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleepdust out of his eyes, he turned to his left and was surprised to find that his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. 'Sum?' he called out, his voice slightly croaky. However there was once again no response so after a few minutes, Seth slowly pulled himself out of bed and slouched out into the corridor.

As soon as he was out of the bedroom, one of the most alluring smells he'd ever smelt filled his nostrils. His nose automatically took him towards the smell and when he finally stepped into the kitchen, the source of the pleasant odour, he was met by one of the greatest things he'd ever seen in his life.

His girlfriend was cooking breakfast in the sexiest, tiniest little lingerie set he'd ever seen in his life. His eyes almost doubled in size and he had no control over the tightening that occurred in his crotch area. He snuck over to her and smiled when she jumped slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Wow,' he mumbled into the side of her neck, 'I wake up to find the sexiest woman in the world I my kitchen, in lingerie, cooking me breakfast. Anyone would think it was my birthday.' Summer flipped round, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

'Happy birthday Cohen,' she said softly, leaning forward and capturing him in a slow and passionate morning kiss.

'Thanks, and although your pancakes look amazing, you look even better. No, I can think of something else I'd rather have for breakfast on my birthday.' With that, he surprised her by picking up her petite, scantily clad frame and plopping her down on the kitchen counter. He pushed his body into hers and hungrily connected lips with her.

Summer half-giggled, half-groaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as possible. 'Cohen,' she giggled against his lips, 'the pancakes, we'll burn the place down.'

'Then at least we'll die happy,' he muttered while trailing soft kisses across her neck and softly caressing the insides of her thighs, driving her absolutely wild. Summer had to suppress her moans and use all her willpower to shove him away for a second and reach over to flip off the switch on the stove.

'There,' she said with a seductive smile, 'no chance of death now, it's just me and you and this countertop which I want to have to scrub with disinfectant after we're done.' Seth laughed and moved forward, attaching his lips to hers once again.

Summer moaned and tilted her head back, letting him have better access to as sensitive spot on her neck that he'd always had a fondness of lightly biting and sucking. She loved it too, it drove her completely insane, but then again so did pretty much everything else he ever did to her.

Off came her bra with ease and Seth began to tease her breasts, looking up every now and then and smiling at the sight of her red cheeks and messy hair. He loved her flustered and horny look, it was probably the sexiest summer there was.

Summer gasped when he smoothly slipped a hand into her panties and slowly stroked his fingers over her centre. She felt herself getting increasingly wet as he made her shudder with every gentle motion. 'Cohen,' she gasped, 'C-Cohen, I want you now.'

She pushed herself up slightly off the counter so Seth could pull her panties down and discard them into the far corner of the kitchen. She was now completely naked against him and she could feel his hard manhood pressing against her through his boxers. She snaked her hand down between them and freed his weapon from its prison. Then in one swift, unexpected motion, Seth pushed fully into her.

Summer groaned, loving the feeling of him inside her. She had felt it countless time before but it just seemed to get better and better every time. Soft squeaks of pleasure began to escape her lips when he started to push in and out of her, her entire body sensitive to his every touch and movement. That was what made it that much better, his hands knew exactly the right places on her body to roam as he continued to send her towards release.

After what seemed like hours, both were getting close. Summer gasped his name repeatedly and clawed at his back while he roughly kissed her neck and caressed her hips and thighs. Seth snaked one hand between them and rolled his thumb across her bud as he repeatedly ploughed into her, unable to repress a smile when her breath became ragged and shaky and her eyes kept closing and fluttering open.

'Oh God Cohen, I love you,' Summer gasped out when she was agonisingly close to euphoria.

'I love you too,' Seth whispered back, resting his forehead on hers. Then with one final motion, both reached ecstasy at the same time. Their bodies jerked and shuddered before going limp, Summer burying her face in the crook of his neck and softly kissing his slightly salt-tinged skin.

After a few moments of blissful, post-coital relaxation, Summer looked up at her boyfriend with a lazy smile. 'So, what does my amazing boyfriend wanna do on his twenty second birthday?'

'Well to be honest,' Seth replied with a grin, 'I think he just did it.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'COHEN, COHEN, COHEN!!'

The group of five chanted his name repeatedly as Seth chugged down his glass of double vodka and red bull. After their passionate little session that morning, Seth and Summer had called up Sarah and Dale and asked them if they wanted to take a little road trip in honour of his birthday. They had been all for it and an hour of rushed packing later, they had all been in Summer's car on the way to their destination. New York.

They had arrived at about three in the afternoon and gone to his parents house. Then after a quick birthday dinner where Seth had done the blowing out of the candles and all that crap, he, Summer, Sarah, Dale, Ryan and Ellie had all made their way into the city centre with the intention of celebrating his birthday the proper way, by getting completely and utterly hammered.

Unlike Sarah and Dale who were party people and Ryan and Ellie who could seemingly drink endlessly, Seth and Summer rarely drank heavily so by eleven pm, after only three hours out, they were both pretty wasted. Dale, Sarah and Ellie were all tipsy while Ryan was just stood there looking relaxed with a drink in his hand, nobody could really tell if he was feeling it or not.

'YEAH!!' Summer squealed as her boyfriend slammed his glass down on the bar. She roughly grabbed him and greedily forced her tongue in his mouth, causing all the others to howl with laughter. Apart from Ryan of course who just smirked and shook his head at their drunken antics. Bunch of lightweights.

'Hey we should totally hit the clubs now,' Summer said loudly when she finally stopped attempting to eat Seth. 'ELLE, what's the best club?'

'Umm, well me and Ry went to this place called Tiger Tiger once and that was pretty good, wasn't it babe?' Ryan merely nodded.

'Well then, lead the way,' Summer slurred, grabbing her boyfriend and staggering towards the door. They walked down the street, the place buzzing with a vibrant atmosphere, partygoers all around. The club was just around the corner and when they rounded it, they were met with an endless queue. All sighing, the group of six joined the back of the large line but it was only a few minutes before they, or more specifically Summer, started to grow restless.

'To hell with this,' she slurred, 'come on guys, let's go.' The rest of them groaned when they had to step out of the line, which had grown considerably larger, to follow her. They followed her all the way up to the front. 'Hi Mr bouncer man,' she slurred brightly to the huge guy on the door, 'can you let us in please.'

'Back of the line sugar.'

'No but you see it's my incredibly sexy boyfriend's birthday,' she replied, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck, 'and we wanna come in and spend lots of money to celebrate.' The bouncer eyed them suspiciously.

'You got some ID to prove it buddy.' Seth nodded and with a little difficulty due to his drunkenness, managed to pull his drivers licence out of his wallet. The bouncer studied it for a few seconds before nodding.

'Okay, come in, and have a good birthday.'

'Thanks man,' Seth replied as Summer dragged him through the doors. They got out of paying to get in through the same method and finally settled themselves in a booth in the far corner where it was a little less noisy and crowded, a fresh drink in everybody's hand.

'Hey Coh-hohen,' Summer slurred, the hiccup in the middle of his name causing him to have to stifle a laugh, 'y-you are the best boyfriend ever, I love you so much,' she added, snuggling up to him so tightly that it was like she was trying to smother him to death. Seth just grinned drunkenly, he'd always kinda liked it when she got drunk because it always seemed to make her a lot more expressive of her feelings towards him.

'And I love you Roberts,' he replied. 'Hey……………will you marry me?'

'What?'

'If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?'

'Well duh,' Summer countered with a giggle, 'I love you asshat, of course I will marry you…………asshat. Wait, are you asking me now?' Seth smirked and shook his head.

'Not yet, but soon.' Summer nodded and leant in to kiss him passionately. They made out for a little while before Dale, who had been gone for a while, reappeared with the largest tray of shots they'd ever seen.

'Hey it was a dollar a shot so I bought like sixty,' he shouted, a drunken grin on his face. Even Ryan cheered this time, it seemed that all the alcohol had finally had a visible effect on him. 'Right, we're gonna play a little game called "I love you." We all seem to say those three words a little too much so from now on, whenever anyone gets caught saying those words they have to down a shot as a punishment.' They all nodded their heads to show they understood. 'And since it's his birthday, I think Cohen should have the first one right now.' They all cheered again while Seth drunkenly pouted, but a slap on the arm from his girlfriend indicated that she was ordering him to do it. He warily took the shot and put the glass up to his lips.

'You ready Cohen,' Summer squealed, '3………2………1………'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Oh God,' Seth groaned as he felt the bile rise up his throat again. He couldn't prevent the contents of his stomach, most of it vodka by now, from reappearing and getting spewed all down the side of the wall of the club for the second time in two minutes. He was out in the little smoking area outside the back of the club, simply because that had been closer than the male toilets.

At least the night had surely proved one thing, not that there had been any real doubt about it, the fact that he loved his girlfriend, because the result of their little game had been him consuming fifteen shots in total, more than any other person in the group.

Summer hadn't been far behind though with twelve so at least it had proved how much she loved him too. He also knew that during her countless trips to the bathroom she had vomited at least three times, so she was in just as much of a state as him.

It was three in the morning and the smoking area was packed. No one was taking any notice of him puking though, they were all too drunk themselves and he certainly wasn't the only one doing it. Seth straightened up and instantly began to sway on the spot, he was most definitely completely wasted. He popped a gum in him mouth and turned to go back into the club. He was nearly knocked to the floor however when he roughly collided with someone else.

'Whoa, sorry dude,' he mumbled, hoping it wasn't some big-ass macho man that was gonna pound the crap outta him.

'That's okay. Hey, Seth, is that you?' Seth looked up at the sound of his name and found himself staring into a gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes that he recognised from somewhere.

'Hey, I know you from somewhere.'

'Seth its Darcy, Marissa's friend.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer stopped dancing abruptly and surveyed her surroundings. She was in the middle of the dancefloor and she could see all of the gang dancing close to her, except one that is, the one who just so happened to be the most important to her. 'COHEN??' she yelled, 'COHEN WHERE ARE YOU.' When she got no response she gave a drunken pout and crossed her arms huffily. Ryan noticed her from a few feet away where he was dancing with Ellie and approached her.

'What's wrong Summer?'

'I can't find my boyfriend,' she half-slurred, half-whined, stamping her foot slightly and looking totally pathetic.

'Well I saw him go through those doors over there like five minutes ago,' Ryan replied, pointing to the smoking area. Summer snapped her head round and could just about make out the door he was pointing to through her double vision. She nodded and turned to stagger away, but stopped when she felt Ryan grab her forearm. 'Summer if you're gonna be walking round this place alone, just be careful now okay. Don't take any drinks off random guys and whatever you do don't leave the club okay.'

There it was, Ryan's protective side again. He thought of Summer as somewhat of a little sister nowadays, so he felt it was sort of his duty to look out for her when Seth wasn't around, and he was currently missing in action. Summer gave him an animated drunken thumbs up before turning and staggering towards the door. She stepped out into the brisk early morning air and when she caught sight of her boyfriend, one word sprung to mind:

'_Ew!'_

Her boyfriend was stood there being hit on something crazy by some skank. Admittedly she was the hottest skank Summer had ever seen with her gorgeous shoulder length jet black hair, perfectly chiselled facial features and body to die for, but there was no way Summer was accepting that, no matter how beautiful the skank was, absolutely not.

Summer approached them confidently, even thought in truth she was a little intimidated by the other female's beauty. She knew she wasn't exactly lacking in the looks department, but there was something about this woman that made her realize, even in her drunken state, that they were in completely different leagues.

'Umm, excuse me,' she slurred,' causing both Seth and the woman to look at her, 'yeah, hi. Would you mind telling me why the hell you're hitting on my boyfriend?'

'Ahh so you must be the legendary Summer Roberts,' Darcy replied with a smirk, 'I've head all about you.'

'Well have you heard that I tend to get really nasty when people try to steal my things, and Cohen here is most definitely mine,' Summer replied menacingly while possessively wrapping an arm round her swaying boyfriend.

'Hey Sum, guess what,' Seth shouted loudly with a drunken grin on his face, 'Darcy's a model.'

'Oh really, well Darcy needs to leave before I make sure Darcy can never model again.' The raven-haired girl simply smirked and lit a cigarette while Seth stared at his girlfriend confusedly.

'What? No no, Darcy's cool,' Seth finally slurred, 'we met when I went on that trip thingy to LA, I gave her a picture of her that I drew,' he added brightly. Darcy smiled and nodded, causing a familiar rage to well up inside of Summer. She managed to keep it under control though.

'Come on Cohen, let's go,' she said angrily, grabbing his hand a yanking him away while he whined and pouted, saying he wanted to stay and talk to his friend.

'Well you obviously have to go Seth so I'll see you later,' Darcy shouted at their retreating forms. 'Happy birthday……………and I'm sure Marissa would say the same thing if she was here.' At the mention of that name Summer froze. Her face paled, all the noise around her evaporated, she suddenly felt sober and had the urge to vomit for an entirely different reason other than alcohol. She turned to stare and the model, who just smirked and nodded, confirming her fears.

'Oh yeah, Marissa, how is she,' Seth slurred, and Summer had to use all of her composure not to cry at his words.

'She's doing great Seth. In fact I'm sure she'd love to hear from you, why don't you give her a call tomorrow?' Darcy replied, an evil grin on her face.

'Okay I will,' he shouted in reply.

'Cohen why don't you go inside okay, I think Ryan is looking for you,' Summer said in a croaky voice, hoping the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes weren't too noticeable.

'Ahhh Ryan, my best bud, my brother, my-'

'Just go Cohen.'

'YES,' he said loudly, throwing a fist in the air, 'I must go now, off to see Kyd Chino, for I…………am the ironist.' With that, he turned and staggered into the club, his fist outstretched in front of him like he was superman flying. When he had gone, Summer walked over to the smirking female.

'You know Marissa,' she whispered, 'my Marissa?' Darcy nodded.

'Yep, best friends and housemates, we tell each other everything. She was the one who introduced me to Seth when they ran into each other in LA four months back, she's a model too you see. He's a great guy isn't he, Seth. Not usually the type I'd go for but there's just something about him, oh yeah I could definitely picture myself hanging off his arm.'

'You stay away from him,' Summer whispered, half-threateningly, half-pleadingly, 'and tell Marissa the same thing.'

'Ahh so I'm guessing from your reaction that you've figured it out. If Marissa and I are best friends who share everything, then I must know right? Well you're right Summer,' Darcy said, leaning in ever so slightly, 'I do know. I know exactly what you don't want him to know, and I don't think it's fair that he doesn't know.'

'No…………p-p-please,' Summer sobbed, bringing her hands up to her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening to her, it was a nightmare she just wanted to escape.

'Oh don't worry, your secret's safe with me………………for now. But just so you know,' she added, an evil grin plastered across her features, 'I have his number and who knows, one day soon I might find myself bored, cycling through my phone looking for someone to talk to, and my thumb might just land on his contact.' She took one final drag of her cigarette, dropped it on the floor between them and leant in. 'The clock's ticking Summer,' she whispered menacingly, 'the clock's ticking.' Then with one last devilish smirk, she strolled confidently back into the club, leaving Summer rooted to the spot, paralysed with fear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer wandered back into the club, in a little world of her own. Tears were still slipping down her face as she made her way back over to the group. Ryan spotted her first and rushed over to her. 'Summer what's wrong, what happened?'

'N-n-nothing, I w-want to go home,' she sniffled weakly. Ryan had to lean in to hear what she was saying over the music.

'What?'

'I want to g-go home,' she repeated, 'w-w-where's Cohen?' Ryan merely pointed to Seth, who was a few feet away doing some really lame drunken break dancing. Summer shoved past Ryan and ran over to her boyfriend as fast as her legs would carry her. She threw her arms around him as tightly as she could and began to sob. 'C-Cohen,' she hiccupped, 'I-I l-love you s-so much.'

'Uhh, thanks, I love you too. Are you okay Summer?' he asked concernedly. Ever in his current state of heavy intoxication he could tell something was wrong. Summer merely shook her head against his chest.

'Can w-we just get out of here p-please,' she sniffled. Seth nodded, grabbed her hand and staggered towards the door, the rest of the group in tow. They broke off into two taxis outside the club, Sarah and Dale went back to a hotel they'd booked while Seth and Summer crammed into a taxi with Ryan and Ellie, they were staying at their place in the spare bedroom.

Summer spent the entire cab ride perched on Seth's lap, her face buried in her chest while trying to keep her sobbing as silent as possible. They reached the apartment and paid the cab driver before stumbling upstairs. 'You okay sweetie?' Ellie said softly to Summer. She merely nodded in response, still clinging to here boyfriend for dear life. 'Alright then, well goodnight.'

They broke off into separate rooms, Summer pulling Seth into the spare one. 'Summer, I'm sorry,' he slurred, collapsing drunkenly on the bed and looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. Summer's mouth twitched into a faint smile. She thought it was cute that he automatically assumed he'd upset her.

'Hey you didn't do anything wrong baby, I'm not mad at you,' she whispered softly, leaning down to stroke her fingers through his think curls. 'I love you so much, now go to sleep okay.'

'Mmmmm, love you too, night Sum,' Seth mumbled and a matter of seconds later he was passed out, still fully clothed. Summer sighed and moved into the bathroom, she couldn't feel any sort of buzz from the alcohol anymore, she just felt sick to her stomach over what had happened that night. She washed her mascara stained face before stripping down to her underwear and slipping under the covers next to him. She observed his peaceful sleeping face and her lower lip began to quiver again. She couldn't lose him, she just refused to.

Pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket proved difficult due to the fact that he was sleeping on it, but he was dead to the world so Summer rolled him onto his stomach and fished it out. She flipped it open, scrolled through his contacts and sure enough, they were there:

Cooper and Darcy

She moved onto his message inbox and scrolled all the way down. She sighed in relief when she went back a full six months and the only people that had texted him were herself, Ryan, Ellie, Sarah, Dale, his mom and a couple of friends from his classes.

Summer did the same to his calls log and was pleased to find that he hadn't called or received a call off either of them before. With a small smile prying at her lips, Summer went back to his contacts list and deleted the names of the two women. She closed his phone, set it down on the nightstand and snuggled as close to him as possible.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, 'but I'm not gonna lose you, I refuse to let that happen. We're meant to be together, so we will, and no one's gonna get in the way of that.' With that, Summer rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep, the tick tock of the old clock in the hallway the only noise throughout the place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N – There you go folks, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Expect one more chapter before I go back, probably late Saturday or early Sunday. And don't worry, I am able to take my computer with me this time so you hopefully won't be waiting several months for an update. Anyways, review please, it makes me update faster. CHEERS!!**


	17. Past Poisons

A/N – Thanks for the reviews guys

**A/N – Hey folks. Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, they really mean a lot to me. So here is the last chapter before I go back to work. Don't worry though, I will still be able to update, just not as regularly as normal. I expect to get a new chapter out every two to three weeks. Anyways, we'll worry about that later, for now, enjoy and please review. Oh and the chapter title is based on the awesome song of the same name by Patrick Park.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth stepped off of the plane into the bright sunlight. His eyes squinted, adjusting to the light and taking in the all too familiar surroundings. God he hated this state, so why was he finding himself here for the second time in seven months.

He went through the motions at customs, picking up his bag and walking through the metal detectors before settling himself in a chair in one of the airport's coffee shops. He pulled out his new three month old phone, the one that Summer had gotten him a few days after his birthday, saying it was a late birthday present. He selected the home contact and pressed the phone to his ear.

'Hey Cohen,' Summer said happily when she answered, 'how's Frisco?'

'Dunno yet, I only just landed, I'm still at the airport.'

'Uh huh, what's the weather like?'

'Typical west coast,' Seth replied with a smirk, 'beautiful sunshine, not a cloud in the sky, roasting hot.' He smiled when he heard his girlfriend let out a sigh on the other end.

'Damn, I wish I could've come with you, I need a break.'

'I know but just because I'm done for the year it doesn't mean you are. One week to go, one exam left, and I know you'll ace it. I'm really proud of you for deciding to stay back home and study, even though I know how much you love weddings and sunshine.

'Thanks,' Summer replied, 'and you're right, I do really **really** love weddings,' she added, the hint not going unnoticed by Seth and causing him to smile. 'So who are these people again?'

'I already told you Summer, Danny was my roommate and best bud during my two years at SVU and Kara was his long-term girlfriend. It really doesn't surprise me that their tying the knot, I could see it was gonna happen from day one. Kinda like us really,' he added with a smile. Summer grinned on the other end of the line, his words making her want to squeal and dance around.

'Yeah, I guess they are kinda like us then,' she replied casually, not conveying the true happiness she really felt. 'Okay then so send them my best wishes and I'll see tomorrow afternoon when you get back.'

'Yep, see you then. Love ya.'

'You too Cohen, bye.' Seth flipped his phone shut and smiled. The plan had worked, she was completely oblivious. He put away his phone, got up and headed towards the exit. As he stepped out into the bright sunshine once again, he observed the large sign before him:

_Welcome to Orange County_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth ambled down the street, everything was so familiar, it really was true when they said that nothing in this town ever changed. He strolled slowly down to the pier and checked into the Mermaid Inn. God this place was familiar, it was where he'd spent the night the time he'd run away when he was fifteen, leaving a note to his parents saying his life sucked so he was gonna start a new one somewhere else. Of course the police had found him and escorted him home and it had resulted in him being grounded without playstation for a whole month. Yep, just another one of the many bright ideas he'd had over the years.

After he'd gotten settled into his room and put his bags away he decided to go for a stroll around the town he'd grown up in. There were so many memories in the place, all of them unhappy up until the last eighteen months he spent there, his time with Summer.

He strolled round South Coast Plaza, remembering the countless shopping trips his girlfriend had dragged him on there. As he walked past a little lingerie boutique he wondered if he was still banned from there, reminiscing with fondness over the time that he had been caught heavily making out with Summer in a changing cubicle, him down to his boxers while she had nothing on but one of the stores most revealing and expensive items.

Seth ordered himself a cappuccino from a Starbucks cart and settled himself on a bench. He pulled out his phone once again and this time selected Ryan's number.

'Hey Seth,' Ryan said as soon as he picked up.

'How did you know it was me, I rang your landline?'

'Because it's always you,' Ryan replied bluntly, 'so what's goin on?'

'Well I'm here, Summer took the bait. She thinks I'm in San Francisco at my old roommate's wedding.'

'I can't believe you're gonna do this, and the way you're doing it. Why do you even have to ask Seth?'

'Because I'm a gentleman Ryan so I believe in doing it the proper, traditional way.'

'Well it's not the proper way in this modern day and age, there's absolutely no requirement for you to do it.'

'Well that's just where you and I disagree buddy.'

'Okay, well it's up to you. What happens if it doesn't go as planned though?'

'Then of course I'm gonna do it anyway, I'd just rather go through with it knowing I asked.'

'Well good luck then man, I hope it all works out. I think Ellie's planning to come down in a few weeks so I'll see you then.'

'Yep, see you later buddy, bye.' Seth flipped his phone shut and discarded his empty paper cup in the bin beside him. He got up to leave but stopped when he heard someone shout.

'OH MY GOD, SETH IS THAT YOU?'

He turned to face the shouter and his mouth dropped open.

'_Holy crap!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'OH MY GOD,' she squealed again as she ran over to him, her heels clicking on the floor. She threw her arms around him when she reached him. 'Seth, what are you doing here?'

'Wow, Casey Fielding, how long has it been,' he said with a smile.

'God, it must be a good four and a half years, how are you?'

'I'm great thanks how are you?'

'Amazing thanks.'

'Good, you look great.'

'Why thank you, you're not looking too bad yourself Mr Cohen,' she replied with a flirtatious smile, playfully smoothing down his collar.

'Yeah so umm, do you wanna grab a coffee or something?'

'Yeah sure, how about the arcade, for old times sake?'

'Sounds good to me.' They left South Coast Plaza and strolled down Newport high street until they came to the arcade. They ordered a drink from the café inside and perched themselves in the comfy leather seats in the corner. 'So what's been going on with you Casey?'

'Well I went to college for a while but got bored of it, so I dropped out a married a man I don't love just because he's a young, attractive millionaire,' she replied, waving her ring finger which had a huge diamond sat on it, 'same old same old for Newport really,' she mumbled, looking at her cup. She looked a little embarrassed and ashamed. Seth sighed and shook his head.

'Casey, what on earth possessed you to become a newpsie?'

'Hey, I'm not a newpsie okay.'

'Well I explained the concept of the newpsie to you when you when we were dating and you definitely seem to fit all the criteria now.'

'Seth, I'm not a newpsie,' she repeated angrily.

'Okay, I just expected more of you. You're a smart girl, you could've done anything with your life.'

'Look, I know I could've done more and I know my life now isn't the most interesting and it's not the one I grew up wanting, but it's comfortable and I like comfortable so please don't judge me.'

'Well then if you're happy then I'm happy for you,' Seth replied, though he still had a look of slight disappointment on his face.

'Thanks, so what have you been up to since you had to leave?'

'College mostly, though I'm sure you'll be happy to know that my mom made a full recovery.' Casey smiled widely.

'That's great Seth. Soooo, are you seeing anyone at the moment?'

'Actually yes I am,' Seth replied with a grin, 'she's about five three and a hundred pounds of pure feistiness. Her favourite activities include hitting me and hitting me some more and her favourite phrases include "Cohen," "asshat," and "stop touching me you ass, I said I wasn't in the mood." Casey's eyes doubled at his words.

'Oh my God……………Summer?' She let out a loud shriek and launched herself at him when he grinned and nodded. 'Wow that is so……so………wow, I just can't believe it. You and Summer, that's amazing. And I'm so happy for her, she was so heartbroken when you had to leave and even more so after the……………well, you know.'

'Umm, no, what?'

'Oh…………umm.…………nothing, she just had some problems after you left, it's no big deal.'

'What kind of problems?' Seth asked concernedly.

'Nothing to worry about, just forget I said anything,' she mumbled.

'Okayyyyyy,' Seth said, though he kept eyeing her suspiciously. 'Well listen, I have to go, I've got some business to take care of but it was great running into you Casey and I hope we can keep in touch.'

'Sure,' the brunette replied with a smile, 'here's my number and my address if you're ever in Newport again,' she added, handing him the piece of paper she'd just scribbled on.

'Cool, so I'll call you sometime and I'll tell Summer to do the same.'

'I'd like that, she became my best friend in senior year but we lost contact a couple of years ago.' They stood up and hugged affectionately for a few seconds.

'You take care of yourself Casey.'

You too Seth, bye.'

'Bye.' They walked in separate directions and Seth decided to go and do what he'd actually come to Newport to do. He walked down the street, it was about a twenty minute walk so he just strolled along at a steady pace. He walked past Harbor, that hadn't changed a bit. Same white walls, same snotty rich kids thinking they're above the rest of the world.

He finally reached the gated communities and luckily enough the old gateman Alan was still there and remembered him, so he let him in without any trouble. He strolled up the driveway and knocked on the door. The maid answered, it was the same one from all those years ago and she recognised him almost instantly. 'Mr Cohen?' she said in complete surprise.

'Hey Mia. Umm……………is Doctor Roberts home?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Sir you have a visitor.'

'Okay, send them in Mia.' The foreign maid nodded and gestured for Seth to go in. He did so and found himself suddenly incredibly nervous when he was met by the stern face of his girlfriend's father. The older man observed him over his spectacles for a few seconds before he realised who it was.

'You're Kirsten and Sandy Cohen's son yes?'

'Yes sir, Seth Cohen.'

'That's right, Seth. I thought you moved to New York because your mother was ill.'

'We did sir, my mother has recovered though, she's fine.'

'Well congratulations.' The greying doctor motioned for Seth to take a seat, which he did. 'Now tell me Seth, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?'

'Well sir, I wanted to ask you something, it's about your daughter.'

'I have nothing to say about my daughter,' he replied coldly. 'She was quite upset when you left, I don't think it would be wise to reintroduce you into her life……………even if I'm not a part of it myself,' he added bitterly.

'Actually sir there's no need to reintroduce me into her life, I'm already a part of it, a big part of it.' The older male studied him deeply at his words.

'What do you mean?'

'Well I'm surprised you're not aware of this Doctor Roberts but your daughter and I actually met again and discovered we were still in love with each other. We've been dating for nearly ten months now and have been living together for five of them.' At his words the father of his girlfriend let out a harsh laugh.

'Ha, shows how much we have to do with each other then doesn't it. Ungrateful little brat, I gave her everything she ever wanted and she doesn't even have the decency to keep me informed about what's going on in her life.' Seth felt an unfamiliar anger begin to build up inside him and the man's words.

'Now wait just a minute-'

'No you wait just a minute Mr Cohen,' Neil interrupted menacingly, standing up behind his desk and looking down threateningly at him, 'if she's sent you to ask for more money then go back and tell her to come and see me herself.'

'She doesn't want anything from you, she doesn't even know I'm here,' Seth snapped angrily.

'Then why the hell are you here?'

'I'm here because I wanted to ask you for your blessing. I love your daughter so much sir, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I'm here to ask for your blessing for me to propose to her.' The doctor slumped back down in his chair, obviously taken aback by this new information. Then all of a sudden, he let out a cold laugh.

'You want to marry Summer? My Summer? Even after what she did?'

'What are you talking about?' At his words, a wide smirk that made Seth uncomfortable grew on the man's face.

'You don't know do you, she hasn't told you. Oh this is great, simply terrific,' he replied gleefully, a scary smile covering his face. 'Of course Seth, you have my full permission to marry my daughter. Although if I were you, I'd take a quick read of this before you propose.' With that, he went rooting around a drawer in a nearby cabinet and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Seth who took it and eyed him suspiciously.

'What the hell is this,' he said with a scowl.

'Oh I'm not at liberty to say,' Doctor Roberts replied, a sickeningly eerie smile on his face. 'Just take a look, I'm sure the contents will make for a pleasant little surprise. Anyway I have work to attend to,' he added, sitting back down behind his desk, 'I'm sure you can show yourself out. Good luck with my daughter Seth, you're sure as hell gonna need it.' Then without another word, he went back to typing on his computer, refusing to even acknowledge the existence of another person in the room.

Seth sighed and trudged out the house, saying thank you and goodbye to Mia on the way. As he walked he looked down at the envelope, knowing that whatever was inside could not be good for him and his future fiancé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N – There you go peeps, hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review, as always I would love to know your opinions and how you think I could improve my writing. So I'm afraid updates won't be hugely regular anymore but they certainly won't be months apart like they have been. Expect a new chapter in the next two or three weeks.**

**So once again, please leave a review and until next time, keep the O.C alive with fanfiction. CHEERS!!**


	18. Author's Note

**A/N - Wow, so it's been a really long time since I was last on here and I sincerely apologise for that. It has always bugged me in the back of my mind that I didn't finish this story.**

**The last few weeks I've been off work and pretty bored so for some random reason I came on FanFiction and had a little browse through. I have read the completely fantastic 'Doubts and Insecurities' trilogy by Spiffykay and that has reignited my desire to write. Although my love for the O.C has long gone, after all it has been like 4 years since the show was cancelled, I still think the shows characters are interesting and complex to write about.**

**Therefore, if people would like to see it, I would be happy to continue writing O.C fan fiction at least until the end of this story and maybe even beyond. I understand that I will have lost many of my hardcore readers and reviewers through my two year hiatus, but if there is anybody actually out there that would like to see this story finished, please please PLEASE leave a review and let me know.**

**I hope to hear from you all very soon and if that does indeed happen, you can expect another chapter posted in the near future. Many thanks**

**David**


	19. The key to my heart

**A/N – Thanks for letting me know that you want me to continue with this story folks. 9 reviews isn't too bad considering the O.C is long gone from our TV screens, and that has inspired me to at least finish this story. Here is the long awaited next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Seth stalked into the bedroom ever so stealthily to find Summer still sleeping deeply, light snores escaping her mouth ever so often. He smiled at the sight of her, her hair splayed messily across the pillow, her mouth slightly open with the slightest bit of droll formed at the corner. She was amazing, all he had ever wanted and then some more.

Today was Summer's twenty second birthday and not only that, today was the day that Seth was finally going to ask her to be his wife. He set the tray he was carrying down on the nightstand, the tray containing a mountainous pile of maple syrup and bacon covered pancakes, a glass of ice cold fresh orange juice and of course the much clichéd yet still very much required single red rose, before crawling under the covers and snuggling close to his love.

Summer stirred and slowly awoke from her slumber at the feeling of the familiar pair of arms snaking round her waist. She smiled widely before opening her eyes and finding herself staring into the beautiful pair of eyes that had never failed to take her breath away every time she looked into them. They were always filled with so much love, so much adoration, and Summer was pretty sure that hers always were too.

'Mmmm, morning sunshine,' she managed to mutter through her half-yawn, half-smile.

'Morning birthday girl,' Seth whispered softly, bringing his hand up to sift his fingers through her messy morning hair. 'I made breakfast.'

'Aww you're too cute, you shouldn't have,' Summer replied happily before leaning up and planting a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

It wasn't long before the kisses became rough and hurried and passionate. Hands started to roam and while it wasn't that Seth wasn't enjoying it, he had made breakfast in bed for the both of them and was actually starving.

'Sum, as much as I'm enjoying this,' Seth mumbled against her lips in a flustered tone, 'I think we should both enjoy the nice breakfast I've just slaved over for the last twenty minutes.'

'Nuh uh,' Summer muttered in reply, 'I don't want pancakes for breakfast Cohen. It's my birthday so I get to decide what I want for breakfast, and I...want...you!' she added in a sultry murmur, looking up at him with a flustered grin.

'Well,' Seth countered with a smirk, 'if it's what the birthday girl wants, it's what the birthday girl shall get,' before dipping his head to let his lips once again meet hers.

It wasn't long before the pancakes were completely forgotten, even by Seth, and they celebrated the anniversary of Summer's twenty second year on earth by savouring each other's bodies and bringing each other to complete and utter ecstasy.

* * *

'So where are you going again exactly?'

'Just to see Sarah off,' Summer replied while putting on her coat. 'She's leaving for the summer today and asked me to stop by and see her so she could give me her present and we could say our goodbyes and all that. You can come if you want.'

'Nah that's okay, I'll just chill out here, there's an Anime marathon on,' Seth said, flopping down on the couch and picking up the TV remote. 'Besides, I know it'll get a bit emotional between you two. Oh, did you hear the voicemail my mom left as well?'

'Yeah I did,' Summer said with a smile, 'I'll ring her while I'm at Sarah's and thank her for my present, and of course double check that she really is okay with having me the whole summer.' Seth rolled his eyes at her statement.

'For God's sake woman, how many more times are you gonna double check? Seriously they love you and they would love to have you stay. You've heard that directly from the horse's mouth about a thousand times already.'

'I know but for **three **whole months,' Summer countered extravagantly, 'I just don't want them to think I'm taking advantage of them you know?'

'I know,' Seth replied, 'so just do the one thing they ask. They asked that we both at least try and look for an internship or some kind of work experience and not just be shitless layabouts for the whole time. They do live in New York so it shouldn't be too hard for us to both find something that will challenge our little pea-brains.'

'Speak for yourself on the pea-brained statement Cohen,' Summer smirked, 'and you're right, it shouldn't be too hard to find a nice little time-filler for the summer, at least not for me anyway.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means I actually have ambition and never had any plans to be a shitless layabout to begin with. Whereas you, you actually **are** a shitless layabout no matter how hard you try to dress it up with your "I have artist's block today" or your "today has a lot of negative energy surrounding it so I'm gonna officially write it off and try again tomorrow." You ever heard the phrase "you can't polish a turd" Cohen?' Summer said with a grin. Seth looked at her in disbelief, causing her to giggle.

'Did you just refer to me as a piece of crap, even after I cooked you breakfast, made ever so sweet loooove to you and gave you, if I may say so myself, quite a lovely gift.'

'Aww I'm sorry Cohen,' Summer replied with another giggle, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, 'you're not really a turd, or at least not all the time anyway.' Seth rolled his eyes yet again.

'Gee thanks, I could tell that came deep from the heart Sum.' Summer smiled and nodded before leaning forward and placing a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

'And you're right, your present really is lovely,' she said happily, fingering the small necklace around her neck. It had a tiny white gold key dangling from it with the words _"This is the key to Seth Cohen's heart"_ engraved on it in very small yet absolutely beautiful calligraphy. 'I adore it.'

'Well I adore you,' Seth replied with his trademark lopsided grin that made her heart melt, 'so I'm glad you like it.' Summer couldn't help the massive smile that spread across her face at the sweetness of his words. She leant up and kissed, this time more passionately, more intensely, trying to show him just how much she adored him too. They finally broke apart after a few minutes of intense making out.

'Okay I really have to go now,' Summer panted breathlessly, 'or else this is just gonna turn into another full scale bonking session and Sarah will go for the summer without saying goodbye or giving me my present.'

'Okay well have fun,' Seth replied, leaning down to give her a cute peck on the tip of her nose, 'and remember, dinner reservations for eight so you need to be back by six at the latest to start getting ready.'

'Okay Cohen,' Summer said with a smile, leaning up to give him one last kiss, 'see you later, love you.'

'Love you to Summer, see ya.' Summer walked out the apartment, throwing him one last loving smile over her shoulder. She trudged down the stairs, sighing happily. She thought her life couldn't be more perfect than it was in that moment. She ran her fingers across the beautiful key around her neck, the key to Seth Cohen's heart, and Summer knew that a very large part of why she was so happy was that she knew that they key might not be the only piece of jewellery she was going to receive that day.

* * *

'YOU WHAT!'

'I know, I was as shocked as you when I found it,' Summer said with a grin, 'there I was just putting away his freshly washed underwear in his drawer when suddenly I see something velvety looking poking out from underneath a pair of socks. So I pulled it out and I just couldn't believe what I was holding.'

'Oh my God, and what was the ring like, was it beautiful?'

'I don't know I didn't open it, I didn't want to spoil the whole surprise. Judging by this though I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful,' she said, once again finding herself touching Seth's heart key for the millionth time since he had given it to her.

'Do you really think he's going to do it tonight?' Sarah asked, a massive grin spread across her own face.

'Oh God I really really hope so, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my entire life. I've been dropping really big hints for the last few weeks but knowing Cohen he probably got the message and it just freaked him out a little. He's got nothing to worry about if he thinks we're too young because I won't be in any rush, I wouldn't want it to happen until after we finished college and both had jobs. That'll be at least eighteen months so we'd nearly be twenty four, yeah I think that's the perfect time. For now I'd just love to be "the future Mrs Seth Cohen." I like the idea of that just as much as the thought that hopefully one day I will actually be "Mrs Seth Cohen." Sarah squealed at her words.

'This is so exciting, kinda makes me wish my plane wasn't in an hour so I could congratulate you tomorrow.'

'Well don't worry, you will be the first to know when it happens.'

'Well I'll hold you to that Miss Roberts,' Sarah said with a grin. 'God this is so great, I'm just so damn happy for you,' she added, chuckling slightly due to the fact that she was tearing up and she couldn't help it. 'And I just can't believe that the next time I see you you'll be someone's fiancé, I'm so jealous.' Summer laughed at her words, feeling herself tearing up a little.

'I know but don't worry, I promise I won't change, I'll still be the same person. Besides you have no need to be jealous, you and Dale have been going strong for six months now. Before you know it your own wedding bells will be ringing.'

'Well I'd like to think so,' Sarah replied, 'we're nowhere near where you and Seth are but I'd really like to think that our relationship has the potential to go the same way. I mean he went back to San Diego yesterday but we're talking about him coming down to Tulsa for a few weeks and me going to his place for a few.'

'Well that's great Sarah,' Summer said, genuinely happy for her friend.

'Thanks Sum. Right, I best go or else I'll miss my flight. You have a great time hun, make sure you call me every day ok?' Sarah said, her eyes glossing over with tears. She had always hated this the last two years, having to leave Summer stuck alone in Rhode Island for three months on her own while she went home to see her family who loved her. Now she didn't have to worry though, Summer had Seth, though that didn't stop her from getting emotional simply because Summer was her best friend in the whole world and she would still deeply miss her.

Of course I will, don't you worry about that. You have a great time too. As with every summer, I'm gonna miss you so damn much,' Summer whispered softly, wrapping her best friend in a tight hug and feeling the tears prickle at the corner of her own eyes. 'Now go, you don't want to be late. I'll call you tomorrow with all the details of tonight, except for the ones that should stay between me and Seth of course,' she said with a small giggle.

'Okay,' Sarah replied with her own giggle. 'See you in three months Sum, I love you.'

'Love you too,' Summer said with a teary-eyed smile as she watched her best friend walk out of the door. She sighed when Sarah was gone and crashed backwards onto the mattress she had slept on for most of the last three years. Although she was sad that Sarah was going, Summer couldn't help what felt like her millionth smile that day form on her lips. She still couldn't believe that in just a few short hours, if everything did indeed go as she hoped it would go, she would be Seth Cohen's bride to be.

* * *

Seth was completely and utterly mind-numbingly bored. And completely and utterly mind-numbingly nervous for that matter. Boredom and Seth Cohen didn't mix at the best of times, but factor in the extreme amount of nervousness he was feeling at what he was going to do that evening, and it made for one incredibly fucked up situation.

That was why Seth was rapidly pacing back and forth in the lounge. He was sure he was wearing down the carpet and Summer would kick his ass for it, but even that couldn't stop his frantic pacing.

Deciding that his nutty routine wasn't helping himself or anyone else, he grabbed his coat with the intention of going to take a walk. However, when he put on his jacket and stuck his hands in his pocket out of habit, Seth felt the soft texture of an envelope on his fingertips. He frowned, knowing exactly what it was.

Knowing that Summer's father had never approved of him Seth had immediately assumed when he'd been handed it, that whatever the contents of the envelope would only be some kind of attempt on her father's part to harm their relationship. He just couldn't understand why the miserable old bastard would do it, did he really enjoy seeing his daughter getting hurt or something?

That was why Seth had never opened the envelope and had returned to Providence with the full intention of never ever opening it. However, as he stood there now looking down on it with a frown on his face, he realized that sticking it in his coat pocket probably wasn't the best place to try and permanently dispose of it.

His curiosity once again piqued, Seth trundled over to the couch and sat down, inspecting the envelope thoroughly. It was just a plain brown envelope though and absolutely no knowledge could be gained from it without actually reading the contents, something that ninety nine percent of him was screaming not to do, yet there was still this nagging one percent in the back of his brain insisting that he had to open the letter and whatever was in there was his right to know.

Seth's hands made a beeline for the fold. He tore it open and halfway slid the letter out before he realised what he was doing. What was he thinking, he didn't need to know. All he needed to know was what he knew already, that Summer was as madly in love with him as he was with her, that she had been dropping hints for him to pop the question for the last two weeks and he fully intended to do just that that evening.

'No,' he said forcefully to himself, shoving the letter back in the envelope and throwing it on the coffee table, 'You love Summer and she loves you, stop being such an ass Seth Cohen.' With that, he stood up and decided to go for a shower.

Twenty minutes later Seth stepped out of the shower feeling a lot fresher, a lot more relaxed. He hummed Deathcab as he pulled his socks, sweats and novelty tee on, before making his way into the kitchen.

After he had fashioned himself a large stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Seth made his way back into the lounge and flicked on the TV. He aimlessly surfed the channels while munching away on his sandwiches, his plate resting lazily on his lap. It was only when he decided he wanted a drink and went to place his plate on the coffee table that the happy thoughts he had been thinking suddenly faltered. Damn!

There it was again, staring up at him, taunting him, mocking him. Seth felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach He felt anger at himself for not having the willpower to resist looking at what he surely knew would only cause problems. He felt anger towards her father for intentionally trying to ruin his and Summer's perfect happiness. But most of all Seth felt anger that maybe, just maybe, there was something that his beautiful girlfriend, the love of his life, was keeping hidden from him. He had thought that they knew everything about each other, that there were no secrets between them and they had given their selves to each other completely. Now thought he wasn't so sure, and that thought was killing him. Killing him enough to not be able to resist the temptation to find out this time.

Seth grabbed the envelope and once again tore it open. This time though he didn't stop himself from folding open the letter and with a shaky breath, bringing his eyes down to scan the contents.

* * *

'Cohen I'm back,' Summer yelled as she pushed open the door to their apartment. It was half past five in the evening and the sun had set well over an hour ago, so she was more than surprised to find that no lights were on in their apartment. Her first thought was that Seth must be taking his traditional mid-afternoon nap and her lips curled into a smile. God he was such a lazy ass.

Summer made her way quietly towards the bedroom after noticing he wasn't napping on the couch, ready to kiss him awake. She loved to do it, usually because he would deepen the kiss and it would turn into something more exciting. She softly opened the bedroom door to find herself greeted by total darkness, and when her eyes did finally readjust to the lack of light she noticed that the bed sheets were flat and there was certainly no Cohen either on top of them or underneath them.

Wearing a frown on her face, Summer sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. She thought he must've gone to the store or something and would be back shortly, that was the only explanation for his absence.

Half an hour later though, knowing the store was only a 30 second walk away and that Seth rushed round and got his shopping done in all of ten minutes, Summer began to grow restless and a little concerned. She knew Seth was a big boy but it didn't stop her worrying about him due to that fact that ninety nine percent of the time he didn't act his age. She often said that he was still a ten year old at heart, just trapped in a twenty two year old body.

Growing increasingly worried by the second, especially as Seth had made reservations for a five star restaurant that had a three month waiting list and she really didn't want to miss the opportunity to go there, Summer decided to call his cell. Her face dropped and her worry grew even more though when she could hear the faint sound of his Deathcab ringtone calling out from somewhere close by. The stupid asshole had a habit of leaving his phone on charge all day and going places without it. Although she wasn't too sure, it sounded to Summer like it was coming from outside. She stepped through the glass door of the balcony that had been left slightly ajar by Seth earlier that day and was surprised by what she saw.

Seth was sat on a bench in the communal garden, his back towards the building, staring out towards the cluster in of skyscrapers in the distances that made up Providence's city centre and business district.

Relief washed over Summer but her worry didn't wane in the slightest. She knew that he only ever went out there to think, and she also knew that usually his thoughts whilst sat on that bench weren't very good. Also the fact that he hadn't answered her phone call despite having his phone in his pocket wasn't a very good omen.

Sighing and hoping that whatever he was thinking didn't ruin her so far perfect birthday, Summer made her way out of the apartment and down the stairs towards the garden.

When she stepped out into the cool night air, she basked in the gentle orange light that the city gave off. It was dark but that very glow coupled with a few strategically placed lights in the garden lit up the little enclosure surprisingly well.

Summer now knew that something was definitely up just by the way Seth was sat. He was limply hunched over, his shoulders sagged and his head hung low. She approached him cautiously, she knew he had heard her as he had ears like a fox, and it only worried her even more that he hadn't turned round to greet her.

'Hey Cohen,' she said softly when she finally reached the bench, 'what's up?' She really began to panic though when he merely sucked in a sharp intake of breath at her words and refused to let his eyes meet her own. 'Okayyyy, umm, you're really starting to scare me now Seth, what's going on?'

When he finally lifted his head to meet her eyes, Summer was surprised to see what she knew only to well was an intense anger burning his own. 'I don't know Summer, why don't you tell me what exactly is going on?' He whispered in a tone she didn't recognise. It was a tone filled with so much anger, with venom. With that, he threw something at her.

Summer caught the paper in her hand and, already trying not to cry at the amount of anger Seth was directing towards her, she opened the letter with a shaking hand. She didn't even have to read the contents though before her world came crashing down.

The logo was enough for her to instantly recognise what it was. She had seen this letter only once before and that had been plenty enough for her to ask her father to take it from her, never wanting to see it or even think about it ever again. She closed her eyes in despair as the first tears began to fall. No, it just couldn't be. How did Seth have it, she had worked so hard to prevent something like this from ever happening.

Summer looked up through her tears at her love and saw nothing but hatred oozing out of every pore on his body. 'Seth...please...Cohen, I-I can...I can explain,' was all she could choke out through her sobs, begging with her tearstained eyes for him to look at her with anything but the complete and utter contempt she saw at that moment. When his expression didn't change though, Summer knew it was too late, it was done. Her life as she knew it, a life that she loved with all her heart, was unravelling right before her very eyes.

* * *

'Explain what,' Seth snarled, 'I don't think there is anything to explain, this letter says it all. In case your memory's still not refreshed enough, let me give you a little play-by-play of what's going on.' With that, he roughly snatched the letter from her shaking hands.

'This is a letter from Newport general hospital, dated some twelve weeks after I had left for New York, detailing the where and when that your termination was to take place. What termination Summer?' He whispered in a tone that was almost frightening. 'WHAT FUCKING TERMINATION!' Seth screamed at the top of his lungs after about thirty seconds of receiving nothing but hysteric sobs in reply.

'Seth please,' Summer whispered pleadingly, tears cascading down her cheeks at a colossal rate, 'you have to understand. I was seventeen, petrified, alone, I just didn't know what to do.'

'WELL YOU COULD'VE STARTED BY FUCKING TELLING ME,' Seth screamed. This caused Summer's own anger to flare up.

'I tried Seth, believe me I tried,' she spat. 'I sent you endless letters, left numerous voicemails and what did I get, nothing.' Seth's features momentarily softened, but it was only for a fleeting second before once again he was fixing her with an icy stare.

'You know why you weren't getting replies Summer, you know I had a good reason,' Seth replied harshly. 'But that shouldn't of stopped you. When it comes to matters of a fucking child you should've been on the first plane out to New York.'

'Y-y-you think I don't know that Seth,' Summer managed to hiccup through her shuddering breaths, 'I-I-I was...I just thought that if you didn't want to see me when it was just me, why would you want anything to do with me and a child.'

'Because it was my fucking child Summer, my own flesh and blood. Actually, was it mine? Please tell me you were upset when I left and got wasted and had a one night stand or something,' he said, looking at her with sheer desperation in his eyes, begging her to tell him that was what had happened. 'Please tell me that's the case because that would be much easier to take.' Summer gave him a faint, sad smile, tears still pouring freely from her eyes.

'Believe me I wish that was the case Cohen but it's not,' she replied sadly, 'it's you and only you, there's never been anyone else.'

Seth let out a roar of anger at her words and kicked the bench as forcefully as he could. His foot immediately began to throb and he knew straight away that he'd broken something, at least a toe. 'SETH PLEASE,' Summer cried loudly, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him with all the energy she could muster. 'I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I need you, please forgive me,' she sobbed hysterically into the crook of his neck, her tears leaving a trail of wetness on his skin.

'GET OFF ME!' Seth yelled viciously, forcefully shoving her away. 'Just...just get the hell away from me. How can I ever forgive you after what you've done. It took me going to see your father to find out that you murdered my kid, how the fuck do you think I can forgive you for something like THAT,' he spat. Summer sank to her knees and clasped her hands together in a praying fashion.

'Please Seth,' she begged hysterically, 'I love you.'

'And I loved you,' he muttered stonily, his voice void of emotion. His eyes weren't void of emotion though. Tears had began to fall from them, sliding down his cheeks and onto his chequered shirt. Summer's heart shattered at his use of the past tense. She felt herself spiralling into oblivion, into a black hole that she knew she'd never be able to get out of. 'Do you even know why I went to see your father? I went to ask for his blessing for me to ask you to marry me,' he added, pulling the small velvet box out of his pocket and throwing on the floor in front of her kneeling form. 'Well he gave me his blessing, and he also gave me the wakeup call that I needed. Now I know, marrying you would've been the biggest mistake of my life.'

He knelt down to her level, wincing slightly at the pain in his foot, and Summer looked up him with pleading, hoping eyes. However, when she realised what he was doing, her weeping became huge, raking sobs once again. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered in a voice full of both pain and anger as he unclasped the key necklace from around her neck, the key to his heart. 'But this doesn't belong to you anymore. Goodbye Summer.'

With that, he turned and limped away, never once looking back, leaving Summer knelt on the floor, her head hung limply and her tears falling onto the grass.

Summer reached out and picked up the velvet box. She opened it and what she saw only made her sob even harder. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, and she wished she hadn't seen it because it finally made it hit home just what exactly she had lost.

Curling up into a little ball and sobbing like there was no tomorrow, Summer slipped the ring on her ring finger, vowing to never take it off again. As far as she was concerned she was now married. She was now married to a life of misery and loneliness, because she knew that without Seth Cohen in her life, that was all her heart would ever let her have.

**

* * *

A/N - Ooooh major drama. So after two and a half years of waiting the secret is finally out haha. I hope it was (sort of) worth the wait. I know it's Christmas day tomorrow so I know you will all no doubt be busy with your families and all that business, but the best Christmas present all you guys could give me would be to leave a review for this chapter. For yet another 5000 word chapter I would expect and appreciate at least ten reviews. Remember folks, the more you let me know what you think, the more I am likely to be inspired to get out a new chapter at full speed.**

**With that folks, I wish you all a very merry Christmas and, if I don't update before it, a happy New Year. ****J**


End file.
